


Blur

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock Bondage, Control, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Fear Play, Fingering, Flogging, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Night Stands, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Public Foreplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, St. Andrew's Cross, Stranger Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, dominant!Remus, prejudice against bisexual people!, submissive!severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: When Hermione is sick of her life, she goes to a Muggle nightclub. She finds what she's looking for, and even more than she realises or will ever know.





	1. Virgin Paloma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to my beta Holdt <3 and thank you Relish_Redshoes for mouthwatering aesthetics for the story <3
> 
> EDIT:  
> This story is nominated by the Shrieking Shack Society for their annual Marauder Medals in the category Best Smut.  
> If you like the story, you may give it a vote (also check some other stories in other categories ;) )  
> You may vote on this link: [Vote here (just klick)](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform)

 

Hermione glanced over the dance podium. What was she doing here? With a sigh she took a sip from the tall glass and frowned at the colourful paper umbrella in her drink - she plucked it out and tossed it away with disgust.

Her eyes wandered over the heated, moving mass. Bodies swayed different rhythms, clashing to beat. She was fascinated by the patterns. It appeared like all the dancers heard something different than she did.

It was ten years after the war, and she was pushing thirty. Ten years in which she’d built herself up. She was successful, strong and independent. But most of all - alone. Men were afraid of her, they walked around her on eggshells, whispering and trembling at her ire.

What was she doing here?

Trying to recapture her lost youth, perhaps? Youth misspent on war and career instead of on pleasure and boys.

She wanted… No, she needed something--someone. She wasn’t looking for a relationship, just a body--the right kind of body to make her feel. She’d picked this place, a Muggle club, because it was one where her name and face meant nothing.

But she’d been wrong; the place bored her. The music was just a drum beat with an unending base pulse. Repeating in an infinite loop. And no one had caught her attention.

“Sod it all,” She stood, leaving her half finished, too-sweet drink and a bill next to it. She turned to walk away and that was the moment she saw—

_Him._

A beast among the sheep that covered the dance floor.

He wasn’t dancing. He was standing, back arrow-straight, lean arms crossed over a see-through shirt that stretched across lean, well-defined muscles. Slim legs snuggly clad in fitting and tastefully revealing trousers. His face was covered with black lace so intricate that she couldn’t help but admire its beauty.

He was thin as a whip and just as sharp.

Clad all in black.

Exposed, and yet she could have bumped into him on the street and not known him.

His dark eyes fixed on hers and she felt electricity running down her spine. His eyes, deep and dark, reminded her of another pair of eyes. Eyes she would never see again.

He grinned and she slowly took her seat again.

His eyes shifted to gaze behind her back and he raised his left arm, elegant long fingers signaling number two. Hermione nearly jumped when the barman placed a tall sweaty glass next to her and another in front of the empty seat to her right.

“On the house, Miss,” he explained before disappearing.

Blindly she took a sip. The bitter tang slid down her throat. She needed that drink, even if it was poison--she needed it to steel her nerves. She continued to watch him as he walked towards her.

His movements were fluid; it was like she watched a huge dangerous cat moving gracefully towards its prey. The dancing masses split to let him pass. She shivered and without looking, took another big gulp of her drink.

Only when he was close did she notice his short, raven black hair and his smirk. His features were now clear, but still unrecognizable--she wasn’t expecting to know him anyway. He was almost in her reach when all courage deserted her.

_What if he… Maybe he won’t like me?_

She cast a quick glance down her body. The little black dress had seemed like a good choice at the time, but now she wondered if she was perhaps overdressed. She grabbed the glass again and took another gulp, then frowned; she was sure there should be less liquid in her glass.

A slight shift in the air forced her to raise her head.

Black eyes, glittering with mischief, greeted her, Hermione stopped breathing. He clucked his tongue and his fingers grazed hers when he took the glass from her hand. With a shadow of a smile tilting the corners of his lips, he drank, a long swallow sending the curve of his throat flexing.  

She noticed he wore a thin, snug neck corset. Black leather danced while he gulped the drink. She licked her lips. Placing the glass on the counter, he leaned towards her. She could smell him: a sharp, rich, spicy herbal scent.

He was so different from the men she usually found herself with, but Merlin help her, she wanted him. She didn’t want to know his name, actually--nothing about him. She wanted what she saw. Hermione was momentarily afraid that the stranger would talk and ruin her perfect fantasy.

Her fear was unfounded.

She couldn’t help it, she stared at him. His skin almost ghostly pale, a sharp contrast to his black clothing, his hair and eyes. Hermione couldn't quell her disappointment when he stepped back, but it was only to extende one long elegant hand. She accepted it without a second thought.

He wasn’t as tall as she’d first thought; she wasn’t all that tall and somehow they were same height. True, she had 3-inch heels on, but they didn’t add much. Walking backwards, he led her to the dance floor.

 _Gods!!!_ whimpered her brain.

He was so warm, his body radiating heat made of sharp angles and steel hard muscles. He moved like water, each motion liquid and powerful. She didn’t know how to dance to this music, but she didn’t need to. They swayed, same as everyone around them, in slow motion, sensually.

The drum beat echoed in her chest, so offbeat of their movements and yet... so right. She nuzzled her nose close to him, inhaling deeply. It was a bit disconcerting. She was slightly embarrassed by her own behaviour, but this sensation was the reason she’d come here.

_It is not like I’m going to see him ever again._

That thought returned her courage. Her hands glided over the slim torso and down his back, pausing for a fraction of a second before she bravely slid them to his behind. Her fingers curled around the firm swell of his buttocks, relishing in the flex of muscle.

 _Merlin, he could crack nuts with his butt._  

Her dance partner didn’t seem to mind her liberties. His own fingers dug into her hips and pulled her closer. If closer was a possibility without melting them into one. It seemed possible after all. Their bodies undulated in a rhythm familiar only to them, and Hermione could feel heat rising--a deep, smouldering heat, threatening to choke her from inside.

Her pulse followed the drum beat, fusing them into one sound.

He swayed them, leading her, still dancing. She floated, in a low hum of excitement. Hermione had done her research about this club and the habits of those who came here.

Dance floor - they wanted to be seen.

Sitting at the bar - looking for someone.

Back hallway - …

Now, that was her aim, her hope, the one she’d deserted after only a few minutes spent here. And yet...now.

Now she was moving towards that back hallway with this stranger.

Now they were walking, his long-fingered hand holding her small one. All around them were couples, snogging the life out each other. That sobered her up, enough. The stranger seemed to sense it, or at least he was of the same mind. He pushed a panel in the wall and they were in another hallway, equally dimly lit, but free of others.

He turned to her and she leaned her back into the wall. Even through layers of brick, she could feel the drum-base beating. Hermione let out a shuddering breath. He stood silent, a breath away from her but not touching, not reaching.

_What is he waiting for? Permission - my permission!_

With a low growl vibrating somewhere in the back of her throat, she reached for that flimsy lace shirt and pulled him to her. His lips latched to hers. The bitter tang of drink and mint-laced ice of assaulted her senses. She moaned and raised her hands to remove the lace from his face.

His lips moved away. His fingers gripped her hands. Slowly, he shook his head.

With a nod, she pulled him back against her, dragging her tongue against thin leather covering his neck. He groaned, tossing his head and exposed his neck to her. Tendrils of excitement zapped through her body, straight to her core--finding its target, if the wetness between her legs was anything to go by.     

This was so unwise, unsafe, so exciting. She needed this!

Sinking her teeth into the hollow of his throat, just beneath the leather choker, she elicited another groan, followed by a low hiss. His hands brushed over her breasts, the pressure firm but not unpleasant. His thumbs grazed over her peaked nipples.

It was an odd sensation--odd but not unwelcome. The silky material enhanced the pleasure. Rough wall scraping at her skin, exposed by the low cut back of her dress.

She hooked one leg around his hip, wobbling on the uneven stone floor, and he pressed in with his pelvis, grinding against her in a slow, maddening tempo.

It was nice; his skin tasted the same as he smelled--intoxicating. But she needed more. And she needed it now.

Only then did she remember that she’d left her purse--and its contents--on the counter, next to her drink. Living in the wizarding world didn’t need such aids, but here in the Muggle world Hermione didn’t want to take any chances. Pressing a kiss to the leather on his throat she allowed herself a frustrated groan. The prospect of losing the moment just so she could go and retrieve her purse wasn’t appealing to her in the slightest.

She could feel the pulse of his throat before she heard the chuckle. He backed away a space, just so, and gazed at her, fires flickering in his dark eyes, mixing with amusement. Without a word, his eyes guided hers to his hand. A piece of thin foil shimmered between his fingers.

“Yesssss, please. Now,” she whispered with relief.

Her hands were already fumbling with the button and the zipper of his fine woolen trousers. He unhooked her leg and she whimpered. His lips found hers again, while their hands worked in unison. She ripped the foil; he plucked the rubbery promise from inside of the foil.

Everything felt rushed and simultaneously too slow.

He bunched up her dress and hummed with approval. She’d come prepared, if one could call the lack of the undergarments such. His fingers danced briefly over her moist, covered labia and he smiled in a flash of expensive dentistry.

Pushing her back firmer against the wall, he helped to wrap her legs around his slim waist. Her nails dug into his shoulders. The feeling of him entering her was--different. The thin barrier took away some sensation, but not too much. Hermione whined at his slow pace. She could feel every inch stretching her, filling her, and she released a needy noise into his mouth. Her need was much greater, much hungrier than the slow-motion slide he provided. He chuckled again at her eagerness.

Once he was fully inside her, he stilled, shifting her into a better position. His lips traveled down her jaw and neck, nibbling on the juncture where neck met shoulder. She whimpered again, ready to beg if needed be.

There was no need.

As soon as he had a firm grip of her, his hips started to dance. The cadence of the beat in the sync with the drum-bass, alternating between harsh staccato and a steady, but tempered surge. She crossed her ankles in the small of his back, scraping him occasionally with her stilettos. He didn’t seem to mind. The same way he didn’t mind her sharp nails stabbed into his back, or her teeth fastened to his shoulder.

The wall bit too, into her back with each thrust. She relished that. Lost in the sensation, lost in the demand that steadily swelled in her body. The pressure whistled in her ears. His grunts and her sharp sighs filled the corridor.

Her brain tried to reason with her.

_I’m having sex with a stranger, in the hallway of a Muggle night club._

The thought wasn’t as nearly sobering as it should be, adding to the thrill instead of dampening it. Her hips surged to meet his. Hermione didn’t need this to last. She needed it to end, to end satisfactory for them both, and fast. Heat rose up, tightening her muscles, and forced its freedom out of her in a shrill, short shout. The sound mixed with his hiss.

They stayed like that, intertwined, for a few long moments, breathing heavily.

Finally she detangled her legs and he supported her, until she was stable on them. She smiled at him and busied herself lowering her wrinkled dress, and making herself presentable. When she was done, he looked the same as he had when she’d noticed him for the first time.

She kissed him once more, just a soft press of lips. He touched something and the wall slid open. She smiled again and he took her hand, pressing his lips to her fingers. Without another glance she walked out of their hiding place and the panel slid closed behind her.

Sporting a huge grin, Hermione walked towards her seat to take her purse. Somehow, she was sure it was still there waiting for her.

This was what she’d needed.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~  

Leaning against the wall, he lit a thin, dark cigarette. The smell of mint filled the corridor. He inhaled a deep satisfied drag, watching a thin strip of bluish smoke spiral up. Suddenly he was shoved against the wall, face first, hands pinned above his head. His body pressed with a brawny mass that towered over him.

With a small pang of regret, he watched the cigarette roll across the floor. An involuntary shiver ran up his spine when he felt the rush of air and the harsh whisper in his ear.

“Does she know it was you?”

He shook his head; the grip loosened. He could feel the deep inhale behind him.

“Did you enjoy it?” Another whisper in his ear and a light nibble at his earlobe.

Twisting to face his attacker, he stared into pair of whiskey-coloured eyes with amber flecks. A sly smile danced on his thin lips.

“Did you?” he asked, his voice a bit rough.

“Lose it,” growled the attacker.

He flexed his shoulders and neck. Black hair spilled over his shoulders, falling all the way to his shoulder blades. His perfect smile was replaced with a row of imperfect teeth. The grip around his wrists tightened and he ground his behind against the enviable bulge his attacker had pressed to him. He shivered again, to a rumbling chuckle.

His companion released him. Now his back was against the wall again, eyes locked with the taller man’s. Rough hand grabbed his jaw; a thumb caressing his cheek. He leaned into the caress. The amber flakes in those eyes became bigger. One finger slid down his throat. He sighed, his black neck corset shimmering out of the existence.

“You are mine.” That was almost a growl. He smiled at the man.

“Shame, such an elegant glamour. So, did you?” he repeated the question.

“You did. I’m amenable to give you whatever pleasure you desire,” the man replied. He dragged the back of a finger against a veiled cheek “You have no idea how sexy you look now.” The finger caressed his lips and he caught it with his teeth, pulling it deeper into his mouth, gaze still locked on now almost completely amber eyes. The man moaned. “I want you.”

“I’m spent,” he chuckled, releasing the finger from his mouth. “But I can help, nonetheless.”

He pushed the taller and much brawnier man to the opposite wall and dropped to his knees, unzipping the fly on snugly fitting jeans. He loved this part, he loved to make him fall apart under his mouth. He pushed the jeans a bit lower, releasing a long, thick cock and smiled.

_A monster befitting a beast._

He dragged one nail down the length, watching the cock twitch. Gently pulling the foreskin down,  he licked the tip of the heavy head and then wrapped his lips around it. The man groaned, his hips making a miniscule motion.

He took as much as he could of the cock in his mouth. More than half, but he never could take it all, not without choking himself to death.

He bobbed his head, covering what he couldn’t take in his mouth with one hand, the other hand sneaking to pull on the heavy sack, rolling it occasionally. His partner was close; he knew it would be like that, that the sight of him with the girl would elicit a surge of jealousy and arouse his lover.

Groans, grunts, and sharp inhales became more frequent and he doubled his efforts. Soon he could feel a throb and pulsation as thick bitter liquid filled his mouth. He drank it, not stopping to move his hand or pull on the sac. The rough voice hissed his name.

“Severusssss.”

He nearly smiled, he would have were he not with this in his mouth. A hand sneaked into his hair and pulled him up. Firm lips pressed to his and he gave in with a moan.

_Yes._

When they stopped kissing, both of them were in presentable shape. They didn’t use magic often, but tonight was special. His partner lited two cigarettes and gave one to him. He inhaled a long drag and released smoke lazily.

“You haven't answered me, did _you_ enjoy it?” Severus asked again.

“I wouldn’t mind a repeat of the scene,” replied his partner.

“Good. She will return, you are aware of that.” A devious smile curved his satisfied lips smugly.

“Shall we tell her?” asked the man and Severus glared at him.

“Remus, we are dead,” he replied sharply.

Remus just grinned at him and shook his head. “I do love being dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Ok since this story is definitely turned into a WIP, I'm adding a title to this chapter and recipe that goes with it ;)
> 
> [httpshttps://www.townandcountrymag.com/leisure/drinks/how-to/g785/best-mocktail-recipes/?slide=16://www.townandcountrymag.com/leisure/drinks/how-to/g785/best-mocktail-recipes/?slide=16](https://www.townandcountrymag.com/leisure/drinks/how-to/g785/best-mocktail-recipes/?slide=16)


	2. The Cure For Blue Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: This story is officially WIP now, so few things I should inform you off:  
> 1) Check tags! I'll add them as the story grows - and be sure to see if there is something you dislike.  
> 2) This story is published on AO3 only  
> 3) I'm pushing my own boundaries in writing with this story and I won't apologize for it - so if it's not your cup of tea - read 1 and apply DLDR (don't like - don't read)  
> 4) I'll try to maintain posting one chapter in 2 weeks -but that may vary depending on mine and my beta's time, I hope you understand.  
> 5) I name the chapters by cocktails and you'll have a link to the cocktail on the end of every chapter.
> 
> For everything else, I do hope that you'll enjoy this story and have as much fun reading it as I have writing it.
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta Holdt <3 and thank you Relish_Redshoes for mouthwatering aesthetics for the story <3
> 
> EDIT:  
> This story is nominated by the Shrieking Shack Society for their annual Marauder Medals in the category Best Smut.  
> If you like the story, you may give it a vote (also check some other stories in other categories ;) )  
> You may vote on this link: [Vote here (just klick)](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform)

 

The room is wrapped in darkness and only few scattered candles give soft warm light, marking silhouettes. The lights from the outside--the outside of the room, that is--flash in all the different colors, they flicker and disappear only to appear again. For him, those lights are magic, even if his mother was a Muggle; he still can’t wrap his brain around them.

He can’t, but Severus can.

Everything outside this room is Severus’s doing, same as within this room. This comfortable leather sofa, the few well-chosen A and V frames as decoration, the one glass and metal working table and the comfortable leather chair with small wheels. Even the small side tables--again, glass and metal.

The room looks almost bare, but he knows the walls are not walls, but panels with hidden shelves. They have everything they need here--for work and pleasure. This room is their sanctuary, and he endeavoured to conceal this room with magic and to conceal the magic used on this room.  

The strobes flash again and their multicoloured lights reveal the shape of a man, standing in front of the wall made out of the one-way mirror. He leans on the glass with both hands, legs wide apart, naked. The lights dance over his alabaster skin turning him for a few flickering moments into a work of art.  

The glass is charmed as well, and it won’t allow anyone to see into the room, even if Remus turned on the lights. But that-that is his little secret, well hidden even from Severus’ prying mind and piercing eyes.  

He lets the smile stretch his lips, and his mind sink into the memories…

They’d staged their deaths at the Final battle, through with Severus it was touch-and-go for a few frightening months. The snake wasn’t a part of the scenario, and Nagini’s venom had nearly killed him. Once Severus was on the mend, they were able to come out of hiding and get lost in the Muggle world.  

At the start it hadn’t been easy to adjust to living like Muggles, for either of them. Severus proved to be more adaptable to their new situation and so he’d gladly allowed Severus to take care of more mundane things.

By coincidence, they managed to stumble onto this place--at the time it was just a old, run-down sewing factory, abandoned and for sale. They hadn’t planned to buy it, they’d just hoped to find some shelter for a few days, but this place

The factory had corridors in the walls; hidden rooms and completely concealed living quarters. It even had trap doors and a very spacious reinforced cellar.

It was quite easy to make the decision, they’d had the money and their new identities, their contingency plans, and what couldn’t be done legally they’d used a bit of magic to achieve. Later they’d used a lot of carefully masked magic to fix the place. The cellar was partially turned into a potions lab and partially into a cage-cell for him. They’d moved into the living quarters. The main floor: it was Severus’ idea to turn it into a nightclub as a source of income.

The club “Blur” was now a popular place that attracted a very specific crowd, and for all that Muggles knew it was held by two eccentric owners. They refused to give interviews, paying a fortune to their PR to keep reporters and snoops at bay.

Severus and he, they had their freedom and for all the world knew, they were dead.

Strobe lights flicker again, snapping Remus out of his musings.

Colours danced on Severus’ skin and Remus could see the slight tremors of every muscle. Shifting in his seat, he adjusted his cock--hard and compressed in his jeans.

He yearned to stand up and run his hand down Severus’ spine, to feel the silky warmth of the skin, to sink in… But he wouldn’t do it, at least not yet. He needed to push Severus and he wouldn't stand for disobedience.  

They had their agreement--Severus was the one running the club, Severus decided what food they’d eat, Severus cooked, arranged their living space--Severus was in charge of their lives, but he, he was in charge of _Severus_.

He was grateful beyond words and honoured by the gift Severus gave him, by the trust placed in him. And still, Severus was a changed man after the war. In a way he'd stayed the same, harsh and strong-willed. Severus usually honored their agreements, but on a rare occasion, he would forget his place and try to take control. It was up to Remus to remind him who was in charge.

Only he could decide if Severus received or was denied of pleasure, so now he bided his time, waiting for that message to sink in.

“She’s here.” Severus’ voice cut through the darkness and his thoughts.

Remus suppressed a sigh of relief; it was torture watching that lean body and pale skin calling to him and not touch it. He walked to the man and dragged his fingers over the exposed back. There was no reaction, but he didn’t expect one.

“Do you still think it is a bad idea?” he asked, taking his time removing his clothes. That would push Severus on the edge after he’d left him there waiting for over an hour. More than that, he’d denied Severus an orgasm for weeks.

“She is a too high a risk. If you have set your heart on it, I can choose…” Severus shook his head, his voice deep and quiet.

“But you want her,” Remus hissed, pressing the entire length of his body at Severus’ back, grinding his aching cock between the cleft of firm buttocks. He could feel the muscles strain to maintain the posture, not to give in to the need. He licked the outer curve of Severus’ ear. “You wanted her, before you knew who she was.”

“Yes, yes I did--but--” The rest of the sentence melted into a choked moan when Remus sank his teeth into a juncture of neck and shoulder. Obviously weeks of orgasm denial and the situation’s annoyance for Severus didn't do much to put things into perspective. For Remus it was a simple matter: Severus wanted the girl, and he wouldn’t allow Severus to deny himself that pleasure, regardless of who that girl was. She was willing, and that was enough for him.   

“You already fucked her…” He deliberately left the rest unspoken, wanting to see what conclusions Severus would draw. He fanned his fingers over the taut stomach, playing with the line of hair leading down.

“Yes, I did. But I won’t be able to pull that silent treatment for long, not on a regular basis.” There was a strain in Severus’ voice, one that had nothing to do with his words and everything with the fact that Remus had let his hand wander from Severus’ abdomen to more interesting areas, and that he was now stroking Severus’ thickened cock and grinding to the same rhythm.

“Good,” he purred into Severus’ ear, abandoning the now-weeping cock and moving away. “I want you to let her know.”

Severus turned his head to look at him, and Remus delivered one sharp slap over his left buttock, hard enough that his hand tingled unpleasantly. Severus murmured something and returned to the position; Remus watched red blossom over the snow white skin.

“As I was saying, I don’t want you to be quiet - say something, anything to her - at any moment you deem  appropriate. Make her imagination, her curiosity peak.”

He could see the muscles on Severus’ back tighten in silent refusal, but no words of complaint were uttered.

_Good, now let us drive that idea home._

He summoned the jar of lubricant and smeared a dollop over his cock, placing only a small amount between Severus’ buttocks.

“Remus…” Severus’ voice was tight and strained. Remus smiled; he wouldn’t humiliate Severus in any way. He had no intentions of doing anything that would bring bad memories to the surface. But at the same time, he had no intentions of  allowing Severus to sink down low to that place of self-loathing and self-degradation, that place of constant, uncontrollable fear.

_Never again._

Using one hand to aim, he pressed himself to Severus’ waiting entrance and bit his lip to hold back the hiss of pleasure. He loved this part, the tightness and the glide through the clenching muscles. Remus didn’t stop until his balls hit skin. The body beneath him shook; the nervous jig of trembling flesh and sharp bones pressed to his chest made his balls tighten. He clenched his teeth.

_Calm down boys, we need to last._

He ran a hand up and down the strong slim thigh until he could feel the quivers subsiding. After weeks of denial, after weeks of not permitting or using anything on Severus to penetrate him, his ass was tight and so inviting. Remus had a need to fuck Severus raw, fast and hard, but he knew, there would be time for that. Now… Now it was time to correct Severus’ thinking.

Of course, a conversation would be much more productive if Severus wasn’t so stubborn and afraid. The week after that night Remus had  tried talking, and the talking failed. Well, this was a bedroom matter and he’d finally decided to solve it in a bedroom manner. Remus moved with precision, and Severus’s hands moved from the glass, grabbing back at his hips.         

“Hands on the glass - do not move them unless you want to sign up for a nice soapy enema,” he growled, relishing the feel of Severus’ bony fingers holding him like a vice.

Severus jerked his hands forward and laid them to the glass, a coat of sweat slicking his body. Remus watched Severus’ hands curl, almost claw-like against the smooth surface. Severus dug his nails at the glass, almost to the point of leaving marks on it.

Severus’ muscles went rigid, twitching forcefully in his effort to remain still, to remain in place as Remus gained speed, changing angles. After so many years he knew just how much and what Severus could endure, but this was pushing limits. He was so proud of Severus.

“That’s it, stay still. You do not have permission to come,” he grunted. “Don’t do anything to put yourself in a worse position than you’re already in now.”

Severus nodded, his muscles strained and shivering, sweat coating his pale body in a shiny patina. Remus regretted the fact that he wasn’t Legilimens. He would sell a part of his soul to be able to see what was going on in Severus’ head right now, but he had a rather good guess.

 _Fear._  

He hated to punish Severus, but he’d threatened anyway. If Severus disobeyed, he _would_ give him the enema after closing the club, not because he enjoyed it but because Severus needed it. The same way he’s taken up a Dominant role--not because he liked it, but because Severus had _needed_ it and because Remus is _good_ at it.

Remus moved his hips, setting a steady mid-speed rhythm. He monitored Severus for reactions but allowed his mind to wander; after all **he** needed to last.

Ever since the school days, through their clandestine liaison, Severus was the Dominant one--making decisions, pulling strings… Pulling Remus deeper and deeper into the chasm until he was unable to leave, not because he couldn't climb up but because he didn’t want to escape. They were like two sides of a magnet--attracted and repulsed by each other in equal measure. Craving, shagging then hating and retaliating, repeating the cycle through their entire life. Never giving or demanding more than flesh.

At least not until the day Severus had showed up in the abandoned cottage they used,  shaking and broken.

Oddly enough, they didn’t shag that time. He’d spend the entire evening holding a mute Severus in his arms. In the silence of the night, broken only by shuddering breaths had come the realisation. _Love_ , through all these years, through all that hatred--the thing that kept him going back for more.

At that moment he’d known, he would do anything for Severus, and he had.

A few months later his love was put to the test when Severus killed Dumbledore. He’d stumbled, fell and after emotions calmed down he’d realised--he still loved Severus, and so he was still loyal to Severus, regardless. They continued then, though not as before; they began to talk and dream, and at the end, to plot.

The change in their dynamic caught him by surprise. After the war, after everything Severus had been through, Remus was sure that Severus would crave freedom, equality...and he did--except with his lover. Severus needed Remus to anchor him and he’d agreed to do it gladly.

For Severus sex was-- _is_ important. The man lived and breathed sex. At the same time, Remus knew how Severus was damaged by war, by the life he’d been forced to lead. But he understood; he knew what Severus needed and craved. Yes, the tables have turned and he hadn’t always been as comfortable in this role as he was now. Now, he relished it; they both did.

Remus snapped his hips faster. The angle wasn’t quite right, but he wasn’t going for pleasure, at least not in the conventional way. Nails scratched at the glass again; he leaned forward, pressing his chest at Severus’ back.

“Look at them. Look at her,” he growled in Severus’s ear. “If I turn on the light, they will be able to see you... Naked.” He pulled back until only the tip of his cock remained inside Severus before slamming back in. “Obedient.” He repeated the motion. “Spread out and impaled. For my pleasure only.”

He straightened his back, looking at Severus: the barely-there shine of fine sweat, the tremors of Severus’ muscles.

 _Fear,_ _not humiliation_.

Remus reminded himself--that was his goal. _That_ was the fuel.

He maintained the harsh cadence of his hips, not gentle and yet Severus’ grunts became louder, shivers run down his nude back. Remus reached for Severus’ cock, to stroke it in time with the dance of his hips.

“You will go to her tonight,” he murmured, and Severus flexed his back.

“I feel like I’m cheating on you.”

“You are not. I do not wish or desire a female near my privates ever again. But you _do_. And as long as I know that you are mine--mine in mind, heart and soul--I can be gracious,” he replied. It had surprised him as well, last time. He’d been aroused, but not jealous.

“Yes--” hissed Severus, and Remus wasn’t sure if that was confirmation of his words or just a sigh.

A large drop of sweat slid down Severus’ back. Remus ran possessive fingers down his spine, mapping every sharp ridge of jutting vertebrae. Muscles vibrated from exertion. Remus doubled his efforts--his back was going to hurt tomorrow.

“You will go to her _tonight_ . Complain and you will have to figure out a good explanation of why you’re wearing a buttplug. And believe me, she _will_ know that you’re wearing it.” Severus shivered like he was cold. “I will permit you to come--” Severus’ shoulders slacked a fraction. “With her.”

Severus’ muscles turned to stone. Movement became barely possible, but the pressure was exquisite--more than he could bear. With a slight shift of angle and one last sharp thrust Remus grunted. His balls climbed up with a jerk, white spots dancing in front of his eyes while he emptied himself lodged deep inside.

They stayed like that, suspended in the moment while Remus fought to get his lungs working. Severus stayed leaned against the glass, hands curled, nails digging at the smooth surface, his muscles still frozen solid.

Finally, Remus slowly and carefully eased out and waited. A few moments later Severus glided towards the floor and Remus caught him. Carrying Severus to the sofa, Remus held him, waiting for quaking muscles to calm down, murmuring words of love and stroking the damp hair.

When Severus was calm, Remus gave him a glass of orange juice and a Snickers bar. Muggles did have more than few nifty products.

Severus smiled weakly and Remus felt his heart flutter. He ran a thumb over the high cheek bone.

“Refresh and rest for a bit, while I choose your outfit.”

“Outfit?” Severus raised an eyebrow.

“To meet her, Severus! If you do nothing, she will give up.” Trying to hide the amusement in his voice, Remus turned to dig through the closet.

“You weren’t serious about--?” Severus sounded incredulous.  

“Oh yes, very serious,” he replied absentmindedly, picking through a wealth of shirts. _Yes, this one, with these trousers. In this I’ll be almost tempted not to share him at all._ He held his choices out in expectation. “Here, dress.”

“Remus--” Severus began with a frown, but he raised a warning eyebrow at Severus--something he’d became adept at. Severus shook his head. “Very well, but I’ll let you clean up the mess if we are discovered. Let me just take--”

“No, you won’t go to the shower.” He tossed the clothes on the sofa and pulled Severus to stand, running one hand over Severus’s semi-hard prick. “I want you to smell of me while you are with her.”

Severus’ eyes widened, and Remus smirked. He watched Severus’ Adam’s apple dance and the scar tissue on his neck ripple while Severus tried to hide a groan. He continued to tug on the man’s cock, bringing it back to its full potential.

Severus finally barked a sound wedged between a laugh and a hiss. “I’ve created a monster.”

“I was already a monster when you met me.” He nibbled on the soft ear pad and moved away. Proximity was dangerous; he could feel his flaccid member twitching and he was nowhere near the possibility of going for another round this soon. “Dress up and meet her before she  gives up completely. I’ll watch.”

“You are going to get us in trouble and we will be forced to run again, with less favourable prospects this time.” Severus grumbled to himself, sighed and finally started to dress. “Didn’t it occur to you, that Miss Know-it-all might have objections to your _watching_?”

“She came here to find sex,” Remus answered calmly. “She was ready to follow you to the hallway.”

“And why do you think I brought her behind the panel?”

“I believe you will find that the smartest witch of her age isn’t as much a prude as you think. Let’s put that theory to the test - don’t take her to hallway again; be creative.” He grinned and swallowed his sigh. Severus was sex on legs in this outfit. “Go to her, ensnare her senses, seduce her enough to make it safe for us to reveal ourselves in front of her. Secure her silence - I want not only to watch, I want to be able to touch you, to have you while you fuck her.”

“You have me already.” Severus locked gazes with him while casting a glamour over himself. Remus frowned. He loved Severus’ sharp features and uneven teeth. “What do you think, why do I do _what_ I do? Why do I follow everything you ask of me? Your happiness is the most important thing for me.”

“As yours is to me. Go now.” He ran the pads of his thumbs over Severus’ glamoured cheeks; the lace mask appeared. He slid his thumbs to Severus’ throat, caressing the too-sensitive scar, and black leather wrapped securely around Severus’ neck.

With one final kiss, he sent Severus to meet the girl. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Cure For Blue Balls](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/the-cure-for-blue-balls/)


	3. Bend Over Shirley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Big, big hug and thanks to my beta Holdt <3, if you have any complaints about aesthetics direct them to me (I tried my hand in making it).  
> EDIT:  
> This story is nominated by the Shrieking Shack Society for their annual Marauder Medals in the category Best Smut.  
> If you like the story, you may give it a vote (also check some other stories in other categories ;) )  
> You may vote on this link: [Vote here (just klick)](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform)

Hermione was sitting on the high barstool, drumming her fingers in rhythm with the music, she was sitting on the same spot she had four weeks ago when she’d met him—if she could call mindless, mind- _blowing_ sex with a nameless stranger ‘meeting’ him.  

But since that night she’d come back. Every Saturday night she returned to this club, sitting in this same spot, hoping... This was insane. She was aware of it, and yet she found herself too helpless to resist, or maybe just too hedonistic.

The fact that she hadn’t seen him since that night planted a worm of doubt, and she’d almost given up last week, but Jake—the bartender—told her that the man she was looking for was a regular. So here she was again: waiting, searching, hoping.

_It would be just my luck to get addicted to a playboy. Can you get addicted to someone after only one shag? I’ve lost my mind, it’s official._

Day in and out, she would chastise herself for her actions and thoughts, questioning both her sanity and decision-making process. That night she’d gone looking for good sex and she’d found it—so why was she going back? Why was she wasting her time looking for that one bloke? Every evening brought her an answer, a reminder—in her dreams she re-lived that encounter a million times over.

So Saturday after Saturday she would come here, sit on this spot and wait. Each time, her dress more provoking. And each time she returned, at least four or five blokes would approach her. She wasn’t interested in them.

She wanted _him;_ his smell, his body and his silence.

She couldn’t decide if she felt determined or unnerved— _desperate_ was maybe the most accurate of all descriptions, _insane_ came in at close second. She’d even bought a new dress, so much unlike anything she would normally wear, one with an open back and plunging neckline, the skirt flowing and barely longer than a belt’s width. Now, she was tugging on the hem of the wanna-be skirt, swaying on her high heels, questioning her decision to forgo underwear once more.

“Your drink, Miss.” Jake winked at her and placed a glass on the bar.

“What is this?” She smiled at him, looking at the glass with reddish liquid in it.

“Bend Over Shirley.” Jake grinned and left her to decide whether to try this cocktail. Over the weeks it had become a game for them: would she drink it or not? She sighed. Chances were the closest she’d get to bending over—or any other form of sex—would be this cocktail. Taking a sip, she frowned and called after him.

“Too sweet for me, Jake. It’s a miss.”

Jake turned back to her and smirked. “You think? I wouldn’t bet on that.” He discreetly pointed towards one corner of the club, winked again and walked away.

Hermione took deep breath and slowly turned on her stool. Through the strobe lights and artificial fog, behind the constantly swaying mass of bodies—  

There he was. Her mouth went dry and her heart decided to relocate in her throat.

He wore a different outfit, a white pirate shirt and tight black trousers, with knee-high leather boots. The mask and the neck corset were the same as far as she could tell from this distance and in this light. She watched him as he scanned the room, pressure whistling in her ears.

 _Notice me, come here,_ whimpered her brain.

There were no guarantees that he would approach her even if he saw her, but she hoped that her dress was provocative enough to draw his attention. He raised his hand, signalling one to the bartender, a motion she remembered well, and glided towards her.

Hermione’s throat tightened, her eyes never leaving his figure. So much of his body was hidden this time, but she could still feel him, the pressure of sharp edges and taut muscles. Her palms slicked with sweat. She could stand in front of the Wizengamot and argue until judgement day, sure that she would win, but here she didn’t feel so confident.

The man's shirt billowed about him with an unnatural wind, his slow steps telegraphing delicious intent as he stalked across the floor toward her. Hermione shook herself mentally. No, Professor Snape was dead and buried for over a decade, and she shouldn't let him haunt her fantasies. If she was honest with herself, part of _his_ magnetism was the resemblance, but she shied away from that unwanted revelation. The professor was dead, and she wanted to feel alive. This very solid and real man was her ticket to the life she craved.

Hermione blinked and lost sight of him. She nearly fell off her stool, startled—he was standing in front of her now, same spicy scent spread around him. She took a deep breath, masking with it the inhale of the rich aroma, enhanced with something else, something she couldn’t quite put her finger, but which some other parts of her body registered with happy glee. Dark eyes captured hers. One perfect eyebrow arched over the lace.

“I… ummm… do you want to sit?” Stuttering, she managed to point vaguely at the chair next to her, not even remembering if the seat was taken or not. All she wanted was to keep him here, interested enough until she got a chance with him once more.

Jake made a sound behind her, and in her ear whispered, “You’re sitting in his usual spot.”

Dark eyes moved to glare over her shoulder in the direction of Jake’s voice, a glare of cold anger, she felt a stab of disappointment. The memory of her late teacher once more flashed in her head. She briefly wondered how healthy it was to think about Severus Snape while she was face to face with the man who made her pussy leave a wet spot on padded leather barstools. Deciding that she didn’t care one way or the other, she returned to her current problem. Hermione wanted those dark eyes on her; she wanted to feel him against her again.

Conflicting emotions battled inside her—she wanted to know more about him, to know his name, to hear him speak and at the same time she wanted to maintain the mystery. She could hear the thump of the glass behind her, air was hard to breathe and she took another deep inhale.

“You should have—” His eyes returned to her and she swallowed. “I’ll move.”

Before she had the chance to do anything, he moved half a step towards her, his hands slid over her knees, spreading them wide while he took another half step. Dark eyes shone with smouldering heat, he pressed his thumb over her lips and she nodded. But when he leaned, pressing against her to take his drink she couldn’t resist, she nuzzled his neck with her nose.

“I was hoping I’d see you again,” whispered Hermione into the folds of his shirt. He didn’t say a word but she could feel a low chuckle. “You don’t have to say anything, but please—”

Before she finished, his lips pressed over hers, his hand sliding down her thigh. Hermione had a feeling that she would die if he stopped now. The spice and mint on his tongue mixed with the taste of the same drink they’d shared their first time. His tongue explored her mouth with deliberate thoroughness and she moaned into the kiss; she didn’t care about anything, as long as he kissed her like this.

The stranger squeezed the flesh where her leg turned into a soft swell of a butt and her hips moved towards him. His tongue continued to caress hers and Hermione started to feel slightly dizzy, overpowered with sensations after three weeks of dreams and disappointments.  She didn’t care where she was as long as she got what she wanted.

Hermione made a noise of protest when he stepped back, separating himself from her, his thumb returned to her lips. With a slight tilt of the head he called her to accompany him, extending one arm for her to take it.

Feeling wobbly and disoriented she went with him. He didn’t take her to the back hallway this time. No, he took her towards the part of the club that was plunged in darkness and separated by the silken cords and stained glass.

_VIP area, he has VIP status…_

Her brain tried to process that information, but the only thing she registered was that the VIP area was deserted, dark and secluded. She’d known the club had a VIP section, but as far as she knew, no one had managed to have even a peek at it—at least no one of those who’d written about the club.

Before her scattered thoughts focused, he was behind her, kissing her neck and shoulders, leading her down the path of fire that licked through her veins. She leaned back, pressing against his solid form, the silky material of his shirt a cooling sensation, while his slightly coarse trousers scratched her bum.

His hands followed the hem of her dress, down the line of decolletage and she ground her butt back against him. She could sense the firm bump of his cock on her lower back, the soft flex of him could be felt even through clothes—Hermione’s pulse picked up a notch. It was one thing to wish for his reaction but entirely different to _know_ that he wanted her.

Her hands reached back to his hips and she pulled him closer, craning her neck to reach his throat and nip at the leather covering it. He shivered, setting a miniscule thrusting rhythm and she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands. His fingers pinched her nipples, squeezing and pulling through the dress, while her pelvis danced over his crotch and wetness trickled between her thighs.   

One of his hands snuck around her neck, holding her and she moaned. There was pressure and an uncomfortable feeling, an emptiness inside her that she needed him to fill.

The music was stronger here, almost thundering in a tribal rhythm, and her pelvis followed that beat. He guided her to kneel on a cushioned seat, spreading her legs with his. She faced a glass wall, looking out at the center of the club, aware that no one could see her.

A flicker of silver captured her attention and she nodded, biting her tongue not to speak; her brain couldn’t come up with the words anyway. She didn’t care that she was still in the club, she didn’t even care if anyone could see her. All she cared about was that hunger which only he could quell.

_This is so unlike me. He’ll wait for me to approve..._

She felt him, raising her skirt, heard him softly chuckle, then run a hand over her mound, smearing more moisture onto her already damp inner thighs. She tilted her hips, pressing into his arms in silent invitation—he didn’t need more.

Hermione gasped. He sank into her in one smooth move, and her eyelids fluttered, making the image of the bodies on the dance floor shimmer. Something was different this time—he was more intense, more _eager_ , and she thrilled at his ferocity. His nails scratched her back and she pushed towards him, heat spreading over her skin, biting her lip to keep the sound from escaping.

_It’s not like anyone can hear me._

His hands gripped her hips, the staccato of his rhythm matched the drum and bass blasting from the speakers. The pressure built inside her. She watched the crowd—mindless, unaware and present—it should have unnerved her, but it only added to the thrill.

His hands moved again, one sliding upward towards her breasts, the other pressed, fingers steady on her clit. His hips didn’t slow down, but she could swear that she heard him grunting. Hermione felt like a live-wire, his hands pushing her higher towards that bright horizon.

She felt slight electric sensation, like someone was using magic, but it couldn’t be. _If this is how it feels to lose one's mind, I won’t complain._  

Fireworks in her head bloomed in accordance with his fingers and in contrast to the strobe lights flickering wildly. Hermione abandoned biting her lip and allowed a moan to escape her throat. She couldn’t tell if he heard, but his hips sped up, pounding now, and his fingers intensified the pressure. Lights in the hall fluttered and exploded in front of her eyes. She cried out, fighting to keep her sanity, his weight leaning over her back her only anchor.  

He withdrew, his hands releasing her and she toppled onto the rather wet cushioned seat. Hermione watched him adjust his clothing with an expression of rapture on his face. Her heart raced. His eyes fell on her, soft and dark, full of misty peace. He smiled, offering his hand. She accepted it and he helped her up, fixing her dress. His hands cupped her face and he landed one soft kiss on her lips.

They stepped back into the crowd. He led her towards the bar, to her, no _his_ seat…

Hermione was torn once more. She wanted to ask him—what? His name? No, it didn’t matter. How to find him, where to find him again, would he be willing to meet with her again? He escorted her to the seat and once again, kissed her fingers. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear.

“I’ll see you in three weeks.”

Her breath hitched in her throat. _That voice..._ He turned and disappeared in the crowd. Everything inside her tingled. _That voice... That voice sounded familiar—too familiar._ Hermione shook her head.

_Imposible._

Two girls a few seats down glared at her as she turned to take her purse from Jake. Handing her the pocketbook and a fresh drink, he grinned. “What’s wrong, Shirley?”

Hermione’s cheeks heated up. She blinked at him, turned her head in the direction of the VIP area and back again to Jake, who shook his head, shoulders quaking with laughter.

“Don’t worry Shirley, no one saw a thing. Then again, I never saw _anyone_ go in there and I’ve worked here for a long time. Come to think of it, I never saw him with any of the girls coming in here, either. The boss must like you a lot.”           

“The _boss_ , you mean…” She pointed in the direction her mysterious stranger had disappeared in, and Jake nodded. “ _He_ is the owner?”

“One of. So did he call you out on a date yet?” Still grinning, Jake looked at her.

“Something like that,” Hermione replied, feeling shivers run down her spine.

“Aaand?”

“I’ll be there,” she said.  “Um, _here_.”

She didn’t need to know his name or his face. As long as he wanted to meet with her and she knew where to find him, nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter's title, I mean cocktail *drumroll*
> 
>  
> 
> [Bend Over Shirley](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/bend-over-shirley/)


	4. Witches brew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Big thanks to my lovely beta Holdt <3 she made this story better :)
> 
> I know I should be posting this tomorrow, but I have a working weekend, so... I hope you'll like this chapter :)
> 
> EDIT:  
> This story is nominated by the Shrieking Shack Society for their annual Marauder Medals in the category Best Smut.  
> If you like the story, you may give it a vote (also check some other stories in other categories ;) )  
> You may vote on this link: [Vote here (just klick)](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform)

The sound of fluttering paper announced another set of cases moments before a pile of parchments slammed onto her desk. Hermione huffed, not raising her head from her thick, dusty tome. Her hand blurred over the parchment at her side--she had to prepare her case for the hearing that was scheduled in two days.

Time ticked away and the pain in her neck reminded Hermione that she’d been sitting in the same position for hours. Pushing away the book and papers she stretched. Her neck and back cracked painfully. She leaned back and rested her head on the chair, sighing. The lights danced behind her closed eyelids. 

_ ‘I’ll see you in three weeks.’ _ The soft baritone echoed in her head.

Hermione straightened in her chair and blinked, shaking her head. That voice tortured her, taunting her whenever she closed her eyes, keeping her awake night after night. Who was that man?  She took a clean piece of parchment and dunked the quill in the ink.

 

  * __He is older (how do I know that he is older when he constantly wears the mask?)__


  * _Fantastic body_


  * _Good at sex_


  * _Club owner (maybe that’s why I think he’s older?)_



 

Hermione frowned, no that wasn’t it--she was old enough to own a club. Something about his mannerisms still screamed to her that he was older than she. 

 

  * __Smells like spices and a bit of what I concoct with potion ingredients. (Still, muggle spices I know - does he cook?)__


  * _The way he moves (does his shirt really billow?)_


  * _Black eyes_


  * _That voice_



 

_ Points from 5 to 8 - is that why he reminds me so much of -- _

She placed the quill on its holder and shook her head again. She must be crazy. But thinking about what she knew of the stranger, both time they’d met, he’d evoked memories of her late Potions professor. 

_ I must have gone off my rocker. I don’t have time for this. _

But her mind kept turning over everything she knew about that man, and the more she thought _ ,   _ the more she wanted to know. Not because she had a need to know his name, but because he’d disrupted her normal, everyday life. With one determined nod to herself, Hermione opened the drawer and took out a pen, paper and an envelope. Quickly, she scribbled her note and whistled. Soon a bored looking owl landed on her desk. Hermione gave her a treat and the owl accepted it without enthusiasm. 

_ How can a bird look so dull? _ “Take this to a post department. Muggle mail office, to be sent at this address.”

The bird took the envelope and flew off. With one more nod, Hermione returned to her work. 

 

Hermione walked into the office two days after. It was late at the evening--she felt both tired and satisfied. She’d won, there was no doubt in her mind that she would, but every time she had to fight with that bunch, Hermione felt the need to blast something afterwards.

_ Bunch of closed-minded old stuffs. _

“Congratulations on your victory,” called a colleague, a girl eight years her junior and the newest addition to Magical creatures department. “Please tell me you are not thinking of leaving us and switching to Muggle relations.”

“No, not that I know of. Why do you ask?” Hermione blinked at the girl.

“You have a huge Muggle envelope on your desk.” 

“Oh!” She felt a tingle of excitement.  _ That was fast.  _ “No, that’s something from my parents.” 

“Oh, good. You gave us a scare for a moment.” The girl smiled. “Bunch of are going to celebrate, do you want to join?”

“Thank you, but no. I feel like a herd of centaurs ran me over. I think I’ll go home and scrub the stench of Wizengamot off my skin. And I think I’ll burn these robes.”

“You say that every time. Well, have a nice rest, I’ll see you tomorrow,” giggled the girl, waving as she walked on.

Hermione all but ran to her table and grinned at the big A4 yellow envelope, thick and heavy-looking. She dropped her papers on the table, took her bag and the envelope, and rushed into the hallway.  She would usually walk home but tonight…

Impatiently, she hurried to the nearest fireplace, grabbed a handful of sand and called, “Muggle nest”.

Landing in her flat, Hermione smiled. She lived near the Ministry, in a building that housed wizards and witches in a Muggle part of London. It wasn’t even a small flat--she’d bought it when she still believed that she’d marry Ron.

Shedding her robe on the way to the bathroom, Hermione stopped only to place the envelope on the coffee table. She intended to enjoy a long bath later, but now she opted for a quick shower. Taking a bottle of wine and a glass, wrapped in a fuzzy bathrobe, she curled up in her favourite cushioned chair and eagerly ripped the envelope open. 

Newspaper clippings and one folder fell out. 

Hermione examined the clippings: mostly news about the club. Nothing she didn’t know before. Well mostly. A few headlines caught her eye. 

_ SEWING FACTORY CLOSED FOR INVESTIGATION - SWEATSHOPS BEHIND HONOURABLE BUSINESS _

_ Police raided one of the sewing factories today on an anonymous tip, what they discovered makes one’s blood run cold. Behind a legitimate business,  they found hidden corridors in the walls, a reinforced cellar full of people - slaves forced to labour-- _

_ FACTORY OWNER CONVICTED -  FACTORY FOR SALE _

_ OLD FACTORY BOUGHT AFTER FIFTEEN YEARS  - WILL HORROR REPEAT ITSELF? _

_ NEW OWNERS TURNING THE OLD FACTORY INTO NIGHTCLUB. _

She read through these articles, they didn’t tell her much about the club owner, only that there were two of them. But those articles explained so much--the back hallway, the hidden corridor he’d taken her in, the first time. She was surprised to find that the factory also had a huge apartment in the back and that the new owners lived there. 

_ Together?  _

She analyzed everything she knew about the club. No one knew who the owners were or their genders. But she knew that at least one of them was a male. The thought that he might have a female partner or a steady relationship or even be married twisted her guts. 

She grabbed the folder and opened it, her hands shaking. 

_ ‘Club ‘Blur’ opened 6 years ago. _

_ Owners: Steven Sanders and Jonathan Lavel   _

_ Both owners came to England from Canada. They are leading a secluded life. Not much information can be found - nothing out of the ordinary. They lead an honest and transparent business, keeping their private life private. _

_ As they are not public figures, the face of the club is PR manager Danielle Rockwood. _

_ Most of the employees have been employed since the opening of the club.  _

_ No clear photos of the owners are available. The few that exist are blurry and their faces are unrecognisable (Included in the addition).   _

_ STANDOUTS:  _

_ They are registered at the local municipality as an unwedded life partnership, pending for marriage license if the law changes. _

_ At least one if not both of the owners are rumoured to be members of local BDSM community - NOT CONFIRMED. If they are, they must be private practitioners. _

The rest of the folder contained various club permits and documents, available to the public. 

Photos were too blurry but only around the figures of owners. Hermione frowned. True, they were on the edge of the photo and it might be that they were simply out of focus, but it might be that owners were unregistered wizards. 

Either way, there was nothing she could do until Saturday. Tomorrow was Friday, and that gave her a full day to consider how to approach the matter. She gulped her wine, thinking.

_ A gay couple. It can’t be - at least one of them likes women as well. But is he meeting me with the blessing of his partner or have they had a falling out? Gods, I hope he’s not cheating. _

Hermione sighed and filled her glass again. It wasn’t smart to drink this much on a work-night--or at all--but she needed something to calm her nerves. 

Saturday couldn’t come fast enough. 

In the meantime, she’d have to visit her parents and use their computer. If he was into BDSM and he didn’t cheat on his partner, then she wanted to know more before she  made a final decision.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Remus entered the office  and smiled, Severus was behind the table, focused on paperwork. That wasn’t an unusual picture, especially on weekends, which were busiest nights for the club. 

He walked behind Severus to peer at the papers and chuckled. “You are not planning on turning our club in to a local dungeon?”  

“Don’t be daft, of course not,” grumbled Severus.

“Time to revise our agreement then?” he said, leaning to kiss Severus’ neck.

“No, not really.” Severus tilted his head to give Remus better access.

“Then why are you looking at the checklist?” 

“I was just thinking,” murmured Severus with a sigh, head tilting even more. “Don’t stop.”

“Mhm, what were you thinking?” He smiled into Severus’ skin, not raising his lips, his voice muffled but Severus heard him nonetheless. 

“So many things on this list we didn’t even try. Maybe we got too set in our ways.” 

“Are you trying to let me know that our sex life became boring?” Remus chuckled.

“No, just that - if your plan works, if we include her-- “ Severus sighed, exposing his throat to Remus.

“If  _ our _ plan works, we will sit with her and have a nice long talk. You know as well as I do. So, what do you think we should try?” He raised his head to look at the papers and Severus gave a dissatisfied groan. 

Severus pointed at few chosen lines with a smirk. “That is, if you’ve learned how to properly do a few of these.”

“Hmmm interesting, and yes I did learn them.”

“When? How?” Severus sharply turned his head to glare at him and Remus chuckled again, warmth spreading through his chest. Severus was possessive and jealous, and he loved it. 

“I went to a Dungeon to get instructions.”

“Remus…” There was a dangerous vibration in Severus’ voice.

“I practised on myself, and I do hope that you appreciate that - some of this isn’t easy to practise on oneself.” He smirked, relishing the sight of Severus’ features softening and tension leaving the shoulders.

“I’ll say. Remus, if you asked-, if you’d told me- “

“I was  the  one on my knees before the end of the War, Severus.” He smiled tenderly. “You should remember that well as I do. I don’t mind a bit of recollection of the old times.”

“Do you miss it? Submission?”

“No, strangely. But no. Let’s return to the matter at hand, shall we? A few of these are quite painful, you know?” He nuzzled Severus’ cheek with his nose. 

“I know.” Severus nodded.

“I don’t want you in pain,”    
  
Severus sighed. “Remus,” He didn’t mind--not really, and yet... 

“And you know well as I, that I need it. It keeps me on edge.” Severus’s voice was tight.

“I want you calm and happy, serene - not on edge.”

“You know I’ll just became paranoid. We tried that already and it didn’t work. Remus, if you--”

“You know what I mean,” said Remus.

“Thank you.” Severus kissed his cheek and stood up. “I’ll just go downstairs to make a few last minute arrangements for tonight and then you’ll have me all to yourself.” 

“Without the glamour?” Remus raised an eyebrow. That was a novelty. 

“Only Jake and Dani are downstairs now, and they both know how I look. I won’t be long.” Severus shrugged and walked out of the room. 

Remus shook his head and sat in the chair, taking the same papers Severus had been holding moments before. Insisting that Severus keep pursuing Granger was a good move. Severus was more relaxed these past few weeks than he’d been in months. Remus wasn’t sure if it was due to excitement, novelty or danger, but he welcomed the change regardless. 

Severus, however, was correct in one thing--the question of securing Granger’s silence, but he would think of something if the girl was willing. He had no qualms in keeping her around if she proved to be open-minded enough, and to overlook the fact that she was naked with two of her ex-professors. 

Remus had no problems with that either: she must be now in  her late twenties or even early thirties, old enough to make her own decisions.    

~ S  ~ S ~ S ~

The club looked unremarkable in the daylight, just a plain, old grey building, Hermione walked to the door, her palms sweaty when she cast a silent  _ Alohomora _ and crept into the dark entrance hall. From the inside of the main club room, she could hear someone whistling a merry tune. She followed the sound, sighing with relief when she saw Jake at the bar.

“Ummm, hello…” she called, suddenly uncertain what to say.

Jake jerked his head, startled. The tune died on his lips. He blinked at her. “Shirley! What are you doing here? Breaking and entering?”

“Ermmm, no. Actually, I just walked in, the door, ummm-”  _ Stop lying Hermione, you don’t know how to do that properly.  _

“You do know that we open at ten? Isn’t it a bit early to be here now?” Jake raised his eyebrows. It was obvious that he was thinking what to do next.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you or  _ him _ or-”

“Talk to him on a date, Shirley. It would be best if you leave, now.”  

“I have my name, Hermione - and  _ he _ does not talk, at all. Please Jake,” she tried to beg or negotiate or maybe both.

Jake shook his head. “Look, I like you, but not enough to lose my job over you. Whatever you have with the boss, sort it with him during work hours--”

“Fine, not you, but then give me someone with whom I can talk, who will talk with me. Jake, I need to know before…” she stopped.

_ Before what? I decide to be a tool for cheating? I say yes to him if he’s alone? And what if he is still in the relationship - what if-  _

She spent the night at her parents home, using their computer to educate herself, what she found out was scary and thrilling at the same time. Jake looked at her for few long moments before nodding.

“Fine, sit down and wait.” He picked up the cell phone and sent a short sms before he started making a cocktail. 

“What are you doing?” she asked sitting on one of the chairs, she watched his hands move with confidence and flourish. 

“I called someone who may talk to you, and trust me, you’ll need something if you plan on going through that conversation.” Jake sounded a bit sombre, he placed a glass in front of her “On the house.”

“What is this?” Hermione squinted at the glass half filled with green liquid that released a veil of fog. 

“It’s not a poison, Shirley, it’s Witches brew - drink, you’ll need it.”

Hermione sniffed the drink and choked on the first taste of it when female voice with strong accent addressed her by her name.

“Miss Hermione Granger, what are you doing here?”

Hermione turned to face the woman, she was in her early fifties, good looking with piercing grey eyes and blond hair pulled in an elegant chignon. Jake nodded and left the room, Hermione frowned.

“You seem to be in advantage Madam, I do not know your name but you seem to know mine.” she smiled, scared or not she won’t be intimidated by this woman, besides she had a rather good idea who this woman might be.  

“I made my business to know all about you the moment my boss showed interest in you, and especially after your investigator started snooping around the club.”

“That-” she started.

“Miss Hermione Granger, a war hero, receiver of Order of Merlin First Class, best friend of the boy-who-lived Harry Potter. Currently employed by the Ministry of Magic. Fighter for the rights of Magical Creatures. Ex-student of the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. House - Gryffindor. Muggleborn,” recited the woman evenly. Hermione frowned.

“So they are wizards. And I still don’t know your name.”

“My name is Danielle, Danielle Rockwood. And I’m afraid you Miss Granger now have only two choices.” Danielle smiled coldly.

“Rockwood… you mean Rookwood. Slytherin.” it was a guess, but she needed time to throw this woman out of the balance. Danielle didn’t move a muscle. 

“Hufflepuff, actually. And I as well as my employers want to remain unnoticed by the wizarding community, which places you in a rather dire situation.” 

Hermione frowned. When she was coming here she wanted to find out something about her mysterious lover, not to end up in a wizarding duel, fighting for her life. She huffed.

“Look, I didn’t came here to cause trouble, I just want to know more about--  _ him _ , I’m not even sure is he Steven or Jonathan.”

“It is irrelevant. I will advise my boss against pursuing you any further--”

Hermione jumped from her chair, grabbing Danielle by the hand, the fear squeezed her chest - fear of not being able to see him anymore. She shook her head.

“Stop, don’t— You, you claim to know about me, then you must know how much…” Hermione stopped, she wouldn’t beg , not this woman, but she would do what was necessary not to lose this-- Whatever this was, not before she had a chance. “Look, I came here because I found out that he has a partner, and all I want to know is if he’s cheating or not - I guess.”

“What does that matter?” Danielle raised an eyebrow.

“If he’s cheating then - I won’t stand for that. But if he is alone now or even has a… I don’t know a permission or whatever-- then, yes I want to see where this is going.”

“ _ Whatever. _ A true legal term.” scoffed Danielle and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“I’m not here as a legal representative. I’m here to fight for what I desire, and that - that makes me very determined adversary. Of course, if you are willing to get down from that high horse, we may came to a mutually beneficial agreement.”

“At this point, Miss Granger, you have only two options. You may choose  _ Obliviation _ , do not worry I’m more than adapt at it, or to sign a magical contract - I believe you are familiar with those.”

“I’ll duell to death before I allow you to  _ Obliviate _ me.” Hermione discreetly slid her wand to hand. “And I won’t sign any contract before reading it.”

“I presumed as much.” Danielle nodded and handed her rolled parchment.

Hermione waved her wand at the parchment casting few basic and advanced detection charms. She detected a few nasty curses, but all were keyed to specific words. She was familiar with this type of contract, she’d  _ used _ it in her fifth year, but unlike her contract this one had more serious repercussions for those who broke it.  

She opened the scroll and read through it. It was fairly standard. “The curses are keyed to specific words, what they might be?”

“Any private and privileged informations about club owners including their names.” replied Danielle and Hermione looked at her with smirk, Daniell gave her one cold smile. “Their  _ true _ names, Miss Granger, including my name, club’s name and location-”

“That’s absurd, anyone can find the club’s name or address on the internet!”

“And how many witches and wizards do you know who go on the internet or browse for nightclubs?” Danielle smirked, Hermione had a desire to smack her on the nose. 

“What if I decide not to be in the relationship - or he decide that he don’t want to continue ?” she asked, measuring her options.  _ What did I get myself into?  _

“That is not my concern, Miss Granger. My job is to prevent  any damage to the club and to eliminate the threat to my bosses. Anything else is not under the domain of my care.”

Hermione’s jaw was tight, her stomach heavy. Danielle was in her full rights, in fact Hermione considered herself lucky for not being attacked, obliviated and left in some ally. Besides, she’d come here to find out more about  _ him _ , and if this was the only way - whoever he was she would go along quietly. Placing her wand in its holster,  she pulled a quill from her purse and signed, shoving the contract at Danielle. 

Before she managed to say anything Jake came rushing in with a panicked expression and a bitter remark. “You two are going to cost me my job.” 

She wanted to tell Jake that she would be gone soon when she heard  _ his _ voice. 

“Jake, make sure that everything is ready for tonight, and would you please-- ”

Hermione turned. Her heart stopped beating and lungs stopped working. In front of her was---

_ Severus Snape _ , looking if not younger then definitely more relaxed. Not so gaunt and thin, the hair was longer. A flush of adrenaline ran through her, powerfully disorienting.

_ But the voice, the voice was unmistakable.  _

Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's cocktail is
> 
>  
> 
> [Witches-brew](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/witches-brew/)


	5. Death Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Big, big hug and thanks to my beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt) <3.  
> EDIT:  
> This story is nominated by the Shrieking Shack Society for their annual Marauder Medals in the category Best Smut.  
> If you like the story, you may give it a vote (also check some other stories in other categories ;) )  
> Voting is open until October 22nd. You may vote on this link: [Vote here (just klick)](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform)
> 
> Also some of the other niminees I may recommend:  
> 1) Best WIP - [Time Immemorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947222/chapters/24361809) by [FawkesyLady (Tarma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/profile)  
> 2) Best Aesthetic - for story Blur by [Relish_Redshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relish_Redshoes/pseuds/Relish_Redshoes)  
> 3) Best Completed Fic - [Nowhere Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445747/chapters/33368031) by [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)

[You may CLICK here to vote](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform)

 

Severus went down the stairs and turned left down the corridor.

_I wonder what he’s going to choose first. Tonight should be interesting._

He briefly leaned on the wall, unable to hide his grin. This spot, this was the place he’d had her for the first time. Only time would tell how stupid that was, but the edge of danger sent thrilling shivers down his back, prickling his skin.

He knew he was damaged, but uncertainty left him feeling more alive than he’d felt in years.

He pushed the panel into the wall and walked to the main room on autopilot, still lost in his thoughts. He didn’t bother to check his staff’s locations on his way in. He’d never had to wonder where his employees would be--he knew exactly, at every moment. They were reliable people. That gave him a sense of security.  And the added bonus was - Jake already knew how Severus’ features looked. One less person to manage a glamour around without need meant more energy for other more pleasant things.

“Jake, make sure that everything is ready for tonight, and would you please-- ”

He raised his head and stopped talking. His heart fluttered, fear, panic and excitement mixing to a potent blend before reality came down crashing on him and paranoia kicked in.

Unfortunately, she chose that moment to slide down to the floor and he rushed to her side, checking her breathing and pulse.

“Who let her in?” He glared at Jake and Danielle.

“She let herself in,” replied Danielle, rummaging through her purse, looking unperplexed.

“She told _me_ the doors were open, but I’m sure I locked them, maybe the cleaning lady…” Jake shook his hand, still standing frozen, looking scared and worried. “I didn’t want to call security, I tried to talk her into leaving--”

“With a cocktail?” Severus snapped, taking Hermione into his arms. She was limp and heavy, hanging like a rag-doll in his embrace.

“She wanted to know more about you - she nearly begged me so I called Danielle--” started Jake and gulped.

The boy did looked scared out of his mind. Severus sighed. “You did well, Jake. Danielle?”

“Don’t worry, I did my homework and luckily talked her into signing the contract.”

Severus cut her off sharply. “Not here, Dani.” He eyed them both a moment longer. “Follow me. Jake, make sure that everything goes smoothly tonight.”.

, The boy was rattled, but Severus refused to worry. Jake wasn’t willing to break their secrecy, especially not now. He was paid too well.

Carrying the girl in his arms, Severus lead Danielle to the office. Silently he swore he’d skin someone--Danielle or Remus, he wasn’t sure at the moment.

_I should have known that she wouldn’t sit still. Who knows how fast we will have to pack and run?_

He felt a painful stab in his solar plexus. Severus liked his life here and wasn’t too keen on abandoning it and starting all over again. Kicking the door open, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Remus’ startled jump, at his sudden entrance.

“Severus, what is going on?” asked Remus. Severus couldn’t see him while he was arranging the girl on the sofa.

“You and your ideas happened. Now Danielle, what contract?” He raised his head to glare at the woman.

Danielle didn’t look concerned. Severus could hear a hissing sound coming from the corner where Remus was, but this was damage control. He couldn’t afford and didn’t want to have a domestic dispute in front of Danielle.

“Relax a bit boss.” Danielle smiled at him, finally finding what she was looking for and handing him a bottle of smelling salts. “I researched this woman the first time you banged her - just in case. And you are in luck that I’m a witch or you would be in a serious trouble now.”

“Dani,” he growled.

“Don’t hiss at me - this is on your head. Do you know that girl hired a private eye? Your luck is she mistook you for a Muggle, so she hired a Muggle detective.” Danielle glared at him. “I assessed the situation and reacted accordingly.”

“And what that might entrail?” he said, anger bubbling inside of him.

“Well,” Danielle waved a hand in a careless manner. “Given that you showed interest in a girl not once but twice, and that two of you didn’t have an argument-- I put two and two together, and took time to make a binding contract. One that will prevent her from revealing her knowledge of your identities or your lifestyle, if she ever acquires it.”

“Mhm.” he nodded noncommittally, still wondering which one of them—her or Remus—he should strangle.  

“Lucky for you - she signed it before you barged in, _without your glamour_ .” Danielle gave him an angry stare. “What I can’t understand is, why _her_ ? A witch, and your ex- _student_ no less! You placed not only yours and Remus’ positions in danger, but mine as well, and I can tell you that I _do not_ appreciate that.”

_She has a full right to be angry._

“It is not your--”

“ _Thank you_ for taking care of us, Danielle. We will sort this out from here.” Remus cut Severus off. He jerked his head to glare at Remus.

“See that you do.” She drew herself up, head high. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” Danielle walked out, banging the door just a bit too loud.

“Remus, I thought the club was my responsibility,” he said, eyes narrowing.

“The club is, but this isn’t a club matter and you know it,” Remus calmly replied.

His blood boiled.

“Like hell it isn’t! If Dani didn’t react as fast as she did, we’d be packing now, running to save our skins once again!”

Remus smiled. “I do believe that Miss Granger can be reasoned with,” he said mildly.

“Hah! How naive can you be?” He was all but growling now.

“Probably much less than you can be stubborn.” Remus still looked unfazed. “What _I_ can’t understand is - why are you so upset?”

“Why? Have you finally gone off your rocker? I happen to like our life here and I’m not fond of the prospect of losing it, which might have happened if we were discovered.”

The nice, fun plans for the evening had turned into a disaster.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

The voices came to her from distance, she felt like she was floating in a pool of tar, someone was arguing--

_What happened?_

The voice, _his_ voice, sharp and harsh, angry. Someone replied--another male, calm and composed, vaguely familiar. Her head was pulsating.

 _It can’t be. Severus Snape is dead!_ Believed _to be dead, at least. Gods, he_ is _Severus Snape - very much alive Severus Snape! And I shagged him - twice!_

Oddly enough that thought didn’t disturb her as much as she thought it should. Snape being alive carried more weight than what she’d done with him.

The voices became clearer, and the second voice was also familiar--too familiar.

 _No, no I must be mistaken-_ _Why not - if Snape is alive, why couldn’t_ he _be as well?_

She sat up suddenly. An unfamiliar room started to spin. Hermione moaned and grabbed at her head. Someone offered her a glass of water and she took it blindly.

“It is nice to see you again, Miss Granger.”

The water went the wrong way, and she started to cough, sputtering. Raising her eyes, she met a hazel gaze of yet another of her late professors. She reeled back.

“You. You’re alive Professor Lupin,” she mumbled. _Way to go Hermione. Keep on and you will master the skill of stating the obvious._

“Very much so, I’m afraid.” Remus Lupin gave her a familiar, calm smile.

“And Professor Snape? Is he--” She couldn’t see much from her position.

“Him as well.” Lupin tilted his head slightly, looking amused.

Every piece of the puzzle fell into place. Suddenly she understood. Still, there was the question of--well, her and _him_ \--Severus and fidelity. Hermione had no idea how to ask her next question. Remus beat her to it.

“I understand all of this must have came as a shock to you, and I do apologize but as you must understand, secrecy was imperative.” Lupin helped her to the edge of the bed, so she could sit properly. She nodded.

 _He_ \--Severus was still nowhere to be seen.

“If it’s any consolation to you, you weren’t our target on purpose. When he chose you neither Severus nor I knew who you were.”

What felt like huge boulder rolled off her chest.

To be replaced by one even bigger. She gasped, still trying to pick up the pieces of her shattered fantasy. Her shattered _reality._

Everything she’d believed for years was crumbling in front of her eyes. The sting of realisation that she’d shagged her ex-professor was fast replaced with other, more pressing revelations.

“We mourned you,” she whispered, sudden anger filling her. “We _celebrated_ you, both of you. I cried at your funerals. I felt guilty for _years--_ ” Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. “You left an orphan behind you--”

“Give her another Order of Merlin - she deserves it!” A deliberate drawl came from her left, and she spun to look at Severus. He was leaning on the wall, hands folded over his chest, sneer firmly in place.

“And you--” she hissed. He cut her off, pushing from the wall to loom over her.

“I never coerced you into anything. In fact, I gave you plenty of opportunities to walk away, if memory serves me. You begged for more. You, Miss Granger, came here to have a nice and anonymous shag and I gave you just that. You are the one that came back for _more_ , wanted to know _more_.”

She blinked at him, her brain doing somersaults. True, she had come to find a body, and she had found one. She’d deliberately come looking for more--she had no problem accepting that. And yes, she’d wanted anonymous sex, but it wasn’t so anonymous--he knew who she was.

All that was beside the point.

“But, you are with him?” She pointed at Lupin.

Snape nodded. “Yes.”

“And you have no problem with him…” She blinked, not sure what to say. _This is all beside the point, why am I discussing this?_ “And you--” She turned to Lupin. “You had a wife! You left an orphan-- Well, not an orphan, a _child,_  to run away with him?”

“Miss Granger, I did no such thing, and it would do you good not to claim things you have no knowledge about.” Lupin’s voice was suddenly sharp, eyes turning yellow. Severus barked a dry laugh.

“But Teddy…”

“Was never mine. You see, Miss Granger, I have never in my life bedded a woman and I do not intend to.”

“But Tonks loved you. She-she changed her _Patronus_ for you, she gave birth to Teddy, you married her. You died!” Everything felt jumbled in her head. She needed time to sort out everything she learned.

_Wait, they’re sharing too much. Why are they sharing so much private information? The contract! Idiot, I was such an idiot!_

“Bravo. You broke the-smartest-witch-of-her-time, Remus.” Snape laughed and she jumped. It was a pleasant sound. Hermione blinked again. “You’ve left her speechless - I salute you. I wish I’d had your skill while teaching her.”

She watched Snape’s shoulders shake with silent laughter as he walked to the wall and opened a hidden liquor cabinet, mixing drinks. There was a brief sense of familiarity as she watched his hands work.

“What are you doing?”

“We need to talk, Miss Granger, and a stiff drink may prove beneficial in continuation of that conversation. Of course, you are free to walk away at any point. Just be sure to honour the terms of the contract you signed,” Snape replied. He was calmly focused on making them some sort of cocktail.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. She did want to sort things out. She regretted signing the contract, but did she want to leave?

No, if she was honest with herself--she wanted to stay and hear what they had to say.

Snape handed her a small glass and she accepted it. He took an identical glass to Lupin and looked in his eyes before placing a hand on Lupin’s shoulder. Lupin smiled at him. Eyes softened, he briefly squeezed Snape’s arm and nodded.

_What is going on here?_

She was completely baffled. It wasn’t enough, to find out that two people she’d thought dead were alive, that she’d had sex not once but twice with one of them and that she’d come here today hoping for more--

There was a sense of closeness between two of them, one that suggested deep feelings and behaviour honed for years. Of course, that didn’t say much, given ten years had passed since the war ended. They’d had plenty of time--but how had they ended up together?.

Snape walked to the work table and sat behind it, downing his shot in one gulp. Lupin also drank his. Hermione sniffed her glass. The smell was acrid. She sipped a bit and the drink burned its way from her tongue to her stomach. Her eyes watered.

“This is strong,” she croaked, taking another sip. Warmth spread through her limbs.

“I believe that _is_ a tad too strong for you, Miss Granger. I’ll take that.” Lupin smiled at her and plucked the half full shot glass out of her hand. “This conversation should be lead with a clear head.”

She nodded. The best she could do was to listen and decide from there. Lupin took the other chair in the room and placed it in front of her. Sitting, he leaned both forearms on his knees, waving his fingers. He cleared his throat.

“You have full rights to know a bit about--us, I suppose. You see, Miss Granger, Severus and I, we’ve been together for a long time, dating back to our school years. Now, I won’t go into details on how that worked, considering everything you know about our history. Suffice to say, near the end of the war we already had a plan to abandon the wizarding society and fake our deaths.

I know that all this must be confusing to you right now, and I can’t say that I blame you. In fact, you handled this news rather well. We knew that no matter what, Severus would be prosecuted, and we didn’t want to risk-- “

“He was declared a hero. So were you,” she said. “His portrait is in the Headmasters office in Hogwarts. Both of you received the Order of Merlin First Class, There is a new Werewolf Rights division named after you in the Ministry.”

She protested all of this. She needed to prove him wrong, to make him--them--see how wrong they were to leave the wizarding world behind. Snape was one of the most powerful wizards she knew after Dumbledore and maybe Voldemort. Lupin was very skillful…

She felt they’d robbed the wizarding world of their greatness, of all the good they could have done if they’d stayed.

Lupin nodded. “We know, and we are honoured, but society is much more inclined to honour the dead than it is willing to forgive the living. Besides, our relationship would raise too many questions, questions we are not willing to answer. We _both_ wanted out.” He paused glancing at Severus.  “We died, to put it simply, and forged a new life for ourselves, here. And yes, we may have been unfair to you in the past month or so, keeping our identities hidden and still pursuing you.”  

She blinked at Lupin. After a deep breath he continued.

“You see, Miss Granger, I am not leaning toward female company. Never did and never will. Severus however, does. And I have no problems with him having an occasional female lover. I must confess,” Lupin chuckled. She noticed Severus frowning, but he stayed silent. “In all this time after the war, you are the first female he’s pointed out. And when he realised that it was you, Severus was willing to give up on you.”

Her head shot up. She looked at Snape, who was sitting with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Her heart sped. The realisation of how close she was to never experiencing what she had twisted her guts.

She wanted to taste life and he’d given her that--it was potent and addictive.

“I am the one to blame. I persuaded him to return and see if you would still accept his offer if he hid his identity. We thought it was a one-time only, but then you returned, every Saturday asking Jake questions - refusing all other offers.”

She narrowed her eyes at Lupin and he smiled, pointing behind him.

“As you can see, we do have a nice view from our office to the club. Anyway - _I_ encouraged Severus to pursue you if he was inclined to do so, and he was very much inclined indeed. Also, we talked and I asked him to see if there was a chance you would be willing to-- Well, maybe that is a bit much for now. Take your time and think things through, you may return to inform us of your decision.”

“Wait, I-I need to know. If I’m to make my decision I need to know.” Her own voice sounded thin in her ears. “I have some questions.”

“By all means, feel free to ask them.” Lupin nodded, leaning back. Snape snorted a laugh.

“So, he - professor Snape never cheated on you? With me, I mean?” She asked the first thing that came to mind. _They just explained to you that he didn’t, again with stating the obvious, way to go Hermione._

“No, I never cheated on him in my life - with you or anyone else.” The harsh reply came from a now thunderous looking Snape. Apparently he still had the ability to shift moods in a blink of an eye.

 _Wasn’t Snape in love with Harry’s mom, his entire life?_ Hermione wanted to ask about Harry’s mom but bit her tongue, it seemed to her that question wouldn’t be received well, so she pushed it aside, and nodded.

But if all the memories he’d left Harry were interpreted wrongly, if he never… That changed his actions, everything he did-- That changed it all, leaving him in a different, even more remarkable light.

_Better not go there. Focus on immediate and more crucial matters._

“I hired a private investigator, a Muggle one,” she said. “He told me that at least one of you is a member of a local BDSM dungeon.” She forced herself to say it, feeling her face flaming up.

“And why would that be of any interest to you, Miss Granger?” Snape rolled her name over his tongue, his eyes narrow.

“If I understood Professor Lupin correctly, he is giving me an option, inviting me into your relationship-- “

“He did _no such thing_ . He invited you in our or should I say _my_ bed, but make no mistake - _you_ are not invited into _our relationship_.” Snape sounded menacing.

“Nevertheless, I need to know what am I accepting or refusing.” She returned his glare. She was too old to allow him to intimidate her like he did when she was a child.

“She has a point there, Severus,” Lupin broke in mildly. “Your information was correct, Miss Granger. We are members and practitioners. And if you decide to join, you will be joining _us_ and not just Severus. Trust that we are never far apart, not even when you think you are alone with him. You wouldn’t be forced to participate in anything you disprove of or do not wish to be part of. However, if you decide to say yes, you will share the same bedroom with both of us.”

She blinked at Lupin then at Snape. If Lupin didn’t like girls, then how was she going to share _their_ bed?

Snape smirked at her in challenge. Ignoring the growing heat in her cheeks she gave another brisk nod.

“Hm.” She would learn more and figure some things out for herself, before asking further stupid questions that might lead to more contradictory and vague answers.  

“Is there anything else you want to know?” asked professor Lupin.

“No. Well, yes. How--  How much time do I have to decide?”

“Take your time. When you make a decision, you may owl us or just came back to the club. Jake will know what to do.” Lupins’ stare was steady as he spoke.

She looked to Severus once more and stood silently to leave.

“I’ll see you to the exit, Miss Granger,” Snape said, and she followed him until she once again stood on the street, looking at the door to the club.

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocktail of the day is: [DEATH DROP](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/death-drop/)


	6. Tie me to the bedpost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Big, big hug and thanks to my beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt) <3.  
> EDIT:  
> This story is nominated by the Shrieking Shack Society for their annual Marauder Medals in the category Best Smut.  
> If you like the story, you may give it a vote (also check some other stories in other categories ;) )  
> Voting is open until October 22nd. You may vote on this link: [Vote here (just klick)](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform)
> 
> Also some of the other niminees I may recommend:  
> 1) Best WIP - [Time Immemorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947222/chapters/24361809) by [FawkesyLady (Tarma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/profile)  
> 2) Best Aesthetic - for story Blur by [Relish_Redshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relish_Redshoes/pseuds/Relish_Redshoes)  
> 3) Best Completed Fic - [Nowhere Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445747/chapters/33368031) by [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)

[You may CLICK here to vote](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform)

The moment he was alone Remus’ shoulders squared under the tension. He hadn’t expected  progression of the situation at this early stage— Severus still wasn’t ready . In retrospect, he should have been, but it seemed that years of living in peace had dulled his edge. 

Severus returned to the room and Remus stood, carefully watching for signs of distress or anger, but he couldn't detect either. 

“This was unexpected,” he sighed. 

Severus nodded tiredly. “At least that cat is out of the bag.” 

“Do you think she will accept our offer?” 

“Your guess is good as mine.” Severus shrugged. There was a tension in his posture, one that Remus hadn’t seen in a long time.

“What’s wrong? Did she say something to you?” asked Remus, his chest starting to wind up tight. For all these years he’d done his best to shelter Severus from any possible insult that might come, intentional or not. 

“Nothing big.” Severus shook his head again, making another drink. His head fell just a fraction lower than it should, and he continued with a sigh. “I was actually looking forward to tonight.”

“To Miss Granger?” asked Remus wondering if he’d managed to mess up this for Severus.

“No, we had our plans, remember. Now, we are…”  Severus trailed off.

“No, we are not in a right frame of mind, either of us, for something new. No one said we couldn’t play.” He smiled, taking a few steps to take the glass from Severus before he could start drinking. “And I do plan to have my time with you - so you better lay off the liquor.”

He tugged Severus to follow him, sat on the sofa and pulled Severus to sit between his legs, hugging him, Severus’ back against his chest, comforting. 

“I’ll even let you choose what we’ll do,” he whispered into the black hair, taking a deep breath.

Severus rolled his head to look at Remus. “Are you trying to apologize?” 

“Is it working?” He smiled, gently brushing a strand of hair from Severus’ face and landing a soft kiss on Severus’ temple.  

“Hmmm.” Severus hummed, smirking, but closed his eyes. 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~ 

Hermione rushed to the apparition point, her head reeling. The air was thick, almost unbearably so— sticky and hot in her lungs. She managed to land in some boxes full of potato peels in a back alley of Leaky Cauldron from the Muggle side. She could hear a cat hissing and the sound of glass breaking. 

She hurried into the Inn, ignoring calls of greeting and went straight for the fireplace. Once she was in her flat, Hermione allowed herself to take a long, deep breath.  The walls, lined with bookshelves, circled her. She weakly slumped onto the sofa. 

Everything she’d found out today pounded on her brain, making her feel a myriad of opposing emotions at the same time. Hermione was dragged in multiple directions— torn. 

“Stop that. Calm yourself - think now, Hermione,” she mumbled, straightening up.

Benedict, her cat, raised a head from his place and issued a soft “mrrrrrrr” before resuming his sleep. She smiled— things weren’t so dire given that her Knezel didn’t react. 

Taking few more calming breaths, she nodded to herself.

_ Right, let’s see now. First things first - I shouldn’t have signed that contract. Or maybe it is good that I did? _

She pulled her copy from the purse and read through it a few times, casting more diagnostic charms, but she couldn’t find any hidden conditions. The contract was straightforward and fairly simple, but as often was the case with magical contracts it was also binding and completely free of loopholes.

_ Well, no way around that one _ .

Deciding that she hadn’t made any serious mistakes in signing the contract, Hermione felt a bit better. Thinking about it, she understood why it was good— she could even understand the two of them, why they wanted to keep their existence hidden. 

_ But how do I feel about that? _

Hermione sighed. She felt angry and happy at the same time that they were still alive. Sure, Harry would benefit if he knew that Lupin was still alive, and Teddy too. Or would that be so good for Teddy, given that ten years after the War werewolves still weren’t in much better position socially?  Law had changed, but people— people were still the same. 

With Severus the situation would be even worse. Harry went beyond and above normal human effort to exonerate Snape, to clear his name. All in the name of Snape’s love for his mother. Hermione shuddered to think what would happen if Harry knew that Snape maybe loved Lily, but he’d been  _ in love _ with Lupin. 

Still, she wished she could share this secret with someone. It was a huge burden to carry alone.

Leaning back, Hermione sighed again. The biggest decision she had to make was very personal. She had her options— she could ask Snape to  _ Obliviate  _ her and keep on living her life but was that what she really wanted?

Her entire body tingled every time she remembered the raw passion she’d experienced in that club. Hermione was sure that she wanted more of that— she’d sign the same contract  again if that was the condition to be able to keep that feeling. The mysterious stranger had become her addiction. 

Except now he wasn’t stranger anymore.

_ I guess the real question is - how do I feel about  _ **_him_ ** _ being Snape? Can I return there and… _ She shook her head, cutting off her thoughts.  _ I need a clear head for this decision. _

With frown she stood up and went to the bathroom, turning the taps to fill the tub. Hot water full of relaxing salt soothed her frayed nerves. By the end of the bath she knew what she wanted. 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Ropes cut into his wrists. 

Not an entirely unpleasant feeling. Still, the restraints set alarms in his head buzzing and adrenaline rushing. He tugged on the bindings and clenched his jaw. No— he won’t make a sound. He wasn’t under any restrictions but he wasn’t nowhere near the point where he couldn’t hold out anymore. 

Remus was behind his back. He could hear quiet steps. 

_ Is he touching me? _

Regret was a constant companion of his, his damaged nerves couldn’t detect a touch— at least not a gentle one. He needed strong sensation in order to feel. In the past ten years he’d developed a taste for pain— at least he could still feel that. 

A sharp sting forced him to clench his jaw tight. 

Sweat coated him. He tugged at the ropes again, but his cock and balls pressed on their bindings, a low hiss escaping him. It was too early in the evening and Remus wouldn’t let him finish so soon.

A buzzing sound softly echoed through the room, a blue light started to blink at his left—  

Severus growled.

“They wouldn’t disturb if it wasn’t important.” Remus replied softly to his displeasure, coming into Severus’ field of view and picking up his cell phone from the work table. “What?”

_ At least he sounds appropriately annoyed.  _

Severus kept his eyes glued to the flashing strobe lights, but years of spying and teaching taught him how to notice things even if he wasn’t watching them directly. Remus was listening carefully, nodding— a silly motion, given that whoever was on the other side couldn’t see. 

“I’ll let you know in a few moments.” With that, Remus finished his conversation and turned to him, grinning before his face morphed into a thoughtful expression. “Time out.”

Severus widened his eyes.  _ What happened? _

_ Time out _ wasn’t a safeword but it was something they established long time ago. Either one of them used it, mostly if they had to discuss something connected to the club which couldn’t wait. He raised his head and slowly exhaled. 

“What happened? If it’s police again, I’m sure that Danielle can handle things,”  he rasped, his voice strained, but the edge of excitement already started to dull. 

“She’s here,” said Remus quietly. “And she asked Jake to deliver a message—” 

“What. Message?” A sudden rush cut the air in his lungs, the sharp twist in his solar plexus, like someone had kicked him. 

“Yes, on a trial basis.” Remus shook his head, chuckling. “She confused the hell out of Jake.”

Severus let out his breath in one loud huff, his heart fluttered. He waited patiently for Remus to continue talking.

“She is waiting at the bar. What do you want?”

“It is not my decision to make.” He shook his head. 

“At this moment it is,” Remus said seriously. “Do you want me to bring her up here?”

Severus stopped breathing. Of course there were several options for this situation, but he could see where Remus’ question lead. He directed his eyes at Remus, silently asking his own question— 

Remus shook his head. 

“No, I won’t untie you. We are not stopping. You may choose to see her some other night or invite her to watch, those are your options.”

Severus held his breath. This wasn’t an easy decision for him to make. No one had ever seen him like this besides Remus. Would he feel humiliated if she saw him like this? 

_ Do I want her up here, now, at this moment? _

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine her, sitting at the table and watching. His insides twisted and his chest felt compressed. Some indefinable, heavy emotion filled him— but his bound cock merrily twitched up. The swell of his balls and now painful pressure of rope told him what his body and his less intelligent brain thought of that idea. 

_ This is going to happen sooner or later. I might as well get it over with.  _

But saying the words was much harder than making the decision. For making the choice he only needed to listen to his body; for saying the words— he needed to override the walls in his head. 

The supply of air in the room was in a severe shortage and it took him a few moments to realise that slightly dizzy feeling came from the fact that he was near hyperventilating.

He flinched when Remus placed a hand on his chest, not because he’d felt it— because the motion drew his attention.

“You don’t have to see her now, you know that. We may go slow.” Remus smiled at him, but his whiskey-coloured eyes were serious. Severus tried to speak, but his vocal cords refused to work. “And what do you say if I ask her to stay down until we’re finished? She may join us later. Would that be acceptable?”

He nodded, still unable to speak. No matter how much he wanted her in the same room with them, this was all too sudden for him, pushing him beyond fear and straight to panic. 

Remus gave him another soft kiss on the forehead and padded to the table. Once again, he picked up the phone. Severus listened Remus talking.

“Jake, can you please give the phone to the young Lady?” After a brief silence, Remus covered the speaker with a hand and whispered to him “Why does Jake call her Shirley? Yes, good evening Miss Granger. Yes— Yes— Yes, I can’t tell you how glad I am to hear you say that. Would you mind if I asked you to stay with Jake for a little while longer? Severus and I would very much like to see you and talk with you. Oh, in about 35 to 40 minutes if you don’t mind waiting. Yes— No, I’m afraid he can’t come to the phone right now, he is a bit -  _ tied up _ at the moment. That would be fine, thank you. I’ll notify Jake when to send you upstairs, he will explain how to get here. Yes, I’m looking forward to it. We’ll see you soon.” 

Remus placed the phone on the table and walked back to him. “Severus.”

He raised his eyes to look at Remus. This break and the emotional struggle had resulted in a slight drop and he hoped that Remus would continue soon, before the night was ruined.  

“Are you ready to continue?”  Remus looked worried, so Severus, mouth dry, nodded. “Very well. You know that I’m incredibly proud of you?”

“I don’t need—” he managed to squeeze through a still too-tight throat.

“I know, but I still am. Just by considering to call her up-- I am extremely proud of you.” Remus smiled at him “The game is on.”

Severus directed his eyes on the flashing strobes, felt the ropes around his balls and cock loosen— he knew what that meant. However, Remus didn’t go behind him; instead he dropped to his knees, and this time, Severus couldn’t withhold the hiss.

Even if his skin lacked sensitivity, his glans was still very receptive. The tip of Remus’ tongue fluttered over his frenulum, sending waves of pleasure through him. The torturing tongue played for a while before wetness enveloped the tip of his cock and the pressure of strong suction muddled his brain. The ropes around his cock and balls pressed with uncomfortable snugness. 

“Now  _ this  _ is more like it,”  murmured Remus to Severus’ erect cock, as he stood.

There was a crackling sound and slight static sensation before sparks sent a sharp whip of pain and pleasure down Severus’ back. He arched as much as his bonds allowed him and slumped back. Another sting, this time on his arm. He locked his jaw and tugged on his binds again. 

Noises from the club faded, the buzz in his head overriding them. 

The sting returned with crackling and the smell of ozone. His abdominal muscles contracted sharply. With every tug and twitch, sturdy rubber shifted inside him and bumped at his prostate.  His cock tried to expand,  but there was no space available  for that, at least not much. He bit down on a hiss of pain when rope cut into sensitive swollen flesh. 

The stinging sensation continued, and time became relative— between constriction, need to escape and the rush of blood in too restricted, more sensitive areas, Severus was finally in that space where his head floated but everything around him was sharp. 

A spell was murmured and he moaned painfully when blood came surging through his balls and cock making them swell rapidly. A crackling sound and the smell of ozone was followed by the sting, widespread and multiplied by the surge of blood in his cock.  Through the haze, he realized Remus had knelt before him again, lips bare inches from his needy skin . 

His balls tightened, and he jerked in his bindings, groaning and hissing. He couldn’t tell if he relished more in the pulsating feeling or in the pain, but he could feel Remus’s lips around his cock. Pulsation turned to a painful explosion and he couldn’t hold back the yelps. 

Suddenly, everything was still and he slumped in his bonds, boneless and depleted.  

The warmth of Remus’ body pressed over him, one hand gently raised his head and lips pressed on his. He could taste the salty bitterness mixed with a familiar aroma. He could taste himself on Remus. The ropes around his wrists and ankles disappeared and he slid into Remus’ embrace.  

He took a few shaky, stumbling steps before he was lying on the leather sofa. Warm, wet flannel brushed over his face, and continued down. His skin still tingled, sensitized, enabling him to feel both the flannel and the pressure. 

A weak smile spread on his lips— he missed this so much, the ability to feel touch. He knew that this would fade soon, but for a few moments he felt live and whole again. He was rolled to his side, Remus cleaning his back now.

“Turn around and bear down.” Remus gently instructed, but he shook his head, still unable to speak. “As you wish. You were very good tonight, considering that I did raise the intensity.” 

He nodded again, struggling to sit up. Remus supported his back, helping him, he still felt too relaxed and uncoordinated. Remus held his head and gave him a few sips of water before assisting him to wrap his hands around the glass. He greedily emptied the whole glass in three long gulps. 

“Here, take a bit of this.” Remus offered a piece of chocolate and again he shook his head.  “Do you want more water?”

He nodded, draining the second glass just as fast. 

“What do you need?” He could hear the worry in Remus’ voice.

“My clothes,” he managed to rasp.

Remus handed him his jeans and the long sleeve shirt, helping him to pull them on. He winced, zipping his jeans— the entire area was overly sensitive and raw. Severus felt odd. Water helped alleviate the buzz and lightheadedness, but his senses were somehow both softened and too sharp at the same time. He frowned.

“What’s wrong?” asked Remus, his concerned face appearing in front of him.

_ That’s what I’d like to know. Probably nothing, this was just more intense than usual.  _ “I’m fine, go get her.” His voice was still roughened.

Remus frowned. “Are you sure? I don’t feel comfortable leaving you…” 

“I’m fine, Remus - intensity was a bit higher, that’s all.” He forced a smile. “Please, bring her here.”

“If you are sure.” Remus didn’t sound too convinced. He gave Remus another tired smile— a  _ warmer  _ smile— and took the chocolate that was lying next to him. 

“See? I’ll be fine. Maybe age is finally catching up with me.” He winked. 

Remus regarded him. One long, searching,  _ appraising  _ look, before he gave a reluctant nod and left the room. 

When he was finally alone, Severus slid down the seat and leaned his head on the backrest, bending one leg under himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's cocktail is:  
> 


	7. After Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: A huge hug and thanks to my beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt) She always make my stories sounding better and more readable.  
> Thank you - thank you, to all of you who voted in the Shrieking Shack Society's annual Marauder Medals, regardless to whom you gave your vote <3
> 
> I also want to thank all of you for reading this story, for all the kudos and comments, to all who just quietly read the story. Whenever writing gets tough, you are my strength and the force that gives me strength and the determination not to give up.  
> Thank you <3

Hermione squirmed in her seat. From the moment she’d spoken with Professor Lupin she hadn’t been able to sit still. Her impatient nature tugged at her nerves. Jake came over to her, grinning. 

“What's wrong, Shirley?” 

“I do have a name, you know,” she snapped. He raised both hands in a defensive manner. 

“Don’t bite my head off. Second thoughts?” 

She sighed, shaking her head. “Sorry. No, just— you know.”

Jake took a glass from behind the bar and placed it in front of her. “You know what they say,” he said, pouring two clear bottles into the glass. “After sex comes— ” 

“No, no regret.” She smiled “I learned a long time ago not to waste time on regret. It's just, I just— ” She broke off, unwilling to finish the sentence. She watched him pour juice, then Grendine. After a moment, Jake plunked three maraschino cherries on top of the concoction and spoke.

“They’ll call me or one of them will come for you. Relax.  _ Drink _ .” He winked at her. 

She gave him weak, nervous smile and took a sip. Jake’s grin widened. She’d halfway downed her drink when a light tap on the shoulder made her jump. Hermione turned, ready to brush off whoever it was, but words died on her lips. 

“My apologies for startling you, Miss Granger. Thank you for your patience.” Remus Lupin gave her a small smile. “If you would follow me, please.”

It was strange. Surreal even. She couldn’t but marvel at his illusion skills. He had a glamour, she could sense it and yet she saw  _ him—  _ how he looked in reality.

_ What do the others see? _

Jake gave her an encouraging smile. She felt a need to sit down again. She followed Lupin. Looking at his back, her mind was swirling, restless. It was one thing to make a decision remembering those passionate moments— Facing the reality was something else entirely.

She had forgotten about Professor Lupin almost completely, and even if she had no qualms about being in the same bedroom with both of them, somehow she could imagine Snape—  she knew his body already. But Lupin, he was a wild card she hadn’t taken into consideration. 

They slipped behind the panel and she immediately started to talk.

“Ummm, I’ll need a lot of explanations Professor. I did my research as much as I could, but obviously not too much and I don’t know all that much about... Well, you know. If you could explain or maybe refer the appropriate books. Yes, books would be preferable. What would I have to do or um— ”

“Miss Granger.” Lupin stopped and she nearly collided with his back. “No one expects from you to do anything you are not willing or comfortable with, or to be part of our lifestyle for that matter - the primary requirement is, however, to keep an open mind and not to judge.” 

She nodded, feeling thrown off the balance—  this calm and composed but still commanding Remus Lupin wasn’t the Lupin she knew. He kept talking.

“For tonight, I will ask you to be calm, observe and not to make any rash statements or poke the obvious into our eyes. Whatever happens, I urge you to stay calm— ” 

“Why? What’s going to happen?” She couldn't bite back the question, taking a step away from him.

“Hopefully nothing,” sighed Lupin. He looked a bit dodgy. “Do not worry - you will get your answers and book titles. If you so desire, you may even borrow some of our books, but all in due time.”

She nodded and they continued forward. At the top of the stairs, they reached the office door and Lupin turned to her once more.

“Miss Granger, I think I should inform you that I do care for Severus very much. You may say that I’m overprotective. Severus has been through a lot during and after both wars.  _ I won’t stand aside or allow anyone _ to do him harm in any way, not even by looking at him the wrong way. It is your choice, but if you think you can’t treat him with respect he deserves— Well, the decision is yours. You always have the option of  _ obliviation _ .”

She gulped. “Understood.”

They entered the office. The first thing she noticed was the change in decor: the A and V frames were missing but a new art-piece was in one corner— a big, leather padded letter X. It must have been put there after she’d left, and it still wasn’t installed properly, assuming that the unfamiliar electronic equipment on the floor next to it was a part of the thing. 

On the leather sofa was Professor Snape. Her breath hitched. He had one leg folded under him, the other was barefooted and stretched out. He was partially recumbent, his hair falling over the sofa’ backrest, his face tranquil. He appeared at least ten years younger than she remembered him.

“Severus, this is not the way to greet our guest.” Professor Lupin had a tender note in his voice and a bit of worry. 

Snape blinked his eyes open. “I was just resting my eyes, Remus.” 

She shivered. His voice was raspy from sleep, a rough purr with a satisfied quality. His eyes were incredibly dark and deep, without any of the sharpness she remembered him by.  He turned his gaze on her and straightened. She bit her lip— in a plain black long-sleeved T-shirt an black jeans, he looked  _ sexy _ . 

Hermione smiled at him. His hair was longer, falling freely in a careless mess, one strand over his shoulder, the rest down his back almost reaching his waistline. 

_ How did I not notice this before? This man is so sexy. _

Back then she hadn’t thought about that— sex or men— not in the ways she did now. She’d admired his mind, his competence. She’d hated his cruelty, but not once had she given a thought to what kind of body was hidden beneath the voluminous robes he’d worn.  

“Miss Granger, did you came here to be  _ obliviated _ ?” Snape said. She shivered again. His face morphed into a smirk but his eyes were still somehow soft. 

“Now Severus, don’t scare Miss Granger.” Lupin chuckled somewhere to her right. She twitched when he pulled over two chairs, one near her. “Here, you may sit, Miss Granger. I interrupted your drink - can I offer you something else?”

“Just a glass of water or juice if you have some,” she managed to say, without sounding too scared. She wasn’t scared. Well maybe a little, but more than anything, after the image of Snape’s relaxed form on the sofa, Hermione was determined to go through with her plan.

“Here you are. I hope apple juice is to your liking.” 

“Yes, thank you Professor Lupin,” she replied, automatically taking the glass. 

“There is no need to address either me or Severus as Professor— ” Lupin began, but Snape interrupted him.

“Unless that does something for you…  _ Miss Granger _ .” He spoke with a sly smile on his lips. 

That smile send pleasant shivers down her spine.“Hermione is just fine,” she replied somewhat stiffly. “Thank you - Remus.”

Calling her professor's by their name felt odd.  _ I guess I can call them by their names if I’m going to end up in the same bed with both of them. Am I going to end up in same bed with both of them?  _

She must have made a face; Lupin clucked his tongue at Severus. “Now look what you’ve done.”

“Then you talk.” Severus shrugged, watching her, his eyes glimmering, his posture lax and unchanged. 

“Very well. So, Hermione. You have some questions for us.” Lupin smiled pleasantly and she relaxed. 

“Yes. As I told you, I did research, some. I had to use my parents’ computer and you understand— ” She stopped, wondering why she was justifying to them. She had a right to her own privacy, and to ask questions. “Anyway, how— how is this going to work?”

“What exactly?” asked Lupin and she groaned. How she could say, when she lacked a name for whatever this was? Her eyes were locked on Severus. He looked amused and something else, something she couldn’t put her finger on. 

“This— ” She made a motion with her hand pointing at her and Severus, then another motion wider, pointing at all three of them. “Us, or however you choose to call it.”

“I  found out that naming or labelling never turned out good in the end. My suggestion is that you just say what you think without labelling the situation.” Lupin said conversationally. He smiled at her again.

“Very well,” she huffed. “I know why I’m here, because— I did like what I experienced, with Pro— umm, Severus. And I’d like very much to keep, well, doing that. But now, you and— ” 

Hermione stopped again. This was hard, much harder than she’d thought it would be. She took one deep breath and closed her eyes, giving another shot at the explanation. 

“Yes, I came into the club looking to feel alive. Sex, if you like,  but not necessarily. Something— anything really, to make me feel alive. And I found it, or should I say pro— Severus found me. Now I’d like to keep feeling alive. It doesn’t matter that it’s either of you but— I never counted on you, Remus and I’m wondering how this is going to work?”

“May I ask you, Hermione, do you mind being watched?” asked Lupin in the same tone as if he’d asked how she’d like her tea. Closing her eyes harder she shook her head.

“I’m not sure. I guess I don’t mind, at least I don’t think I do. I mean I was ready— Not that it wasn’t a bit awkward, but I don’t think I would mind too much.” she breathed out. Hermione felt like her heart was beating somewhere under her tongue, making it hard to talk.  

“Now, Severus, please do behave.” Lupin chuckled and she opened her eyes. 

Severus had a triumphant smirk but she thought that his eyes look just a tad bit unfocused.  _ What do I know? _ Hermione dismissed her observation and glanced at Remus. He turned to her. 

“I’ll just watch, at the start at least. Sometimes you may see me, at others not. I would recommend, if you do not object, that I will be present in the same room - that is if Severus doesn’t mind as well.”

“Recommend?” she echoed dumbly. 

“Tell me Hermione, do you want to be only passive receiver of pleasure or would you rather— ”

“Of course I want to participate!” she interrupted him and Remus smiled at her. 

“In that case, there is a lot you have to learn.” 

Hermione felt she was in a dream, one of those where nothing was as it should be. The situation was even more surreal, bordering on bizarre. Here she was, sitting in a club office and discussing her future sex life with two of her ex-professors, who also happened to be dead as far as the world was concerned.  

“All right, fine, I’m willing to try. You understand, I presume, that this is all new to me.” She replied in the even tone of voice she used in front of Wizengamot. Remus nodded, so she continued. “And what about— More extreme aspects?”

“Extreme aspects? Ah, you mean our lifestyle! Do you want to be a part of it?” Remus tilted his head. She turned her eyes on Severus again.

“Would you mind if I join in on that as well? I don’t know what I like but I am curious,” she said quietly. Severus shrugged lightly, as if he didn’t care one way or the other, but she thought she could see tension crawling under his skin. “In that case I would like to learn and see.” 

“Given that Severus is fine with it, I have no objections.” She could still hear Remus but she was now focused on Severus. “What I said before stays - I have no preference towards females, and I won’t touch you. The best I can do for you Hermione, is to instruct.”

“Instruct?” she asked. Only a small part of her attention was on the conversation. Something was happening with Severus— there were no obvious outward signs, but she could still sense it.

“Yes, either you or him, on what to do. I think you should know that in our dynamic I am the dominant one. How the dynamic between Severus and you will go is entirely up to your agreement.” 

“Severus - what’s wrong?” She stood, now completely ignoring Remus. 

Severus’ face and posture were unchanged, but his nostrils flared and his chest rose and fell rapidly— his eyes were unfocused and glassy. Remus stood as well, before he softly spoke.

“It is fine, Hermione. This is a late reaction. We had a session just before your arrival. He just needs a bit of comfort.” 

“Would you mind?” she said. She was doubtful that Remus could help. Angry that he was so calm, while his partner was obviously in distress. 

“No, if he doesn’t mind— Severus?” Severus shook his head at Remus’ voice, leaning sideways on the couch towards the ground. Remus gestured towards him. “Go on, Hermione, show me what you can do.” 

She took a few careful steps, not exactly sure what to do. 

_ But she had to do something.  _

“Professor— ” she started, and Severus released a wheezing sound.  _ Is he trying to laugh?  _ “I won’t hurt you but I need— ” What did she need? How did one calm someone like him? What did she really know about him anyway?

He raised one hand, trying to make a dismissive motion and she caught it between hers. It wasn’t really the time to admire how elegant his hand was, but she did. Lowering to her knees in front of him, she pressed her lips to the middle of his palm.

Severus’ eyes locked on her face, still a bit unfocused. Panic swirled within them. Awkwardly moving forward, she came nearer— now kneeling between his legs. In this position, he loomed over her.

Hermione felt like she was in school again. 

Landing one more kiss to his palm, she raised a hand to his face and touched his cheeks with trembling fingers. 

“I didn’t recognize you with that mask,” she whispered. “Or the glamour. But I did recognize your eyes. I didn’t believe it— my own eyes, my own instincts. I kept wondering why I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and it never occurred to me that my instincts might be correct.”

The panic in his eyes subsided a fraction. She smiled up at him. 

“I’m glad, you know? Glad that you are alive. And I think that it suits you, the longer hair. You look younger - I don’t know why but you do, younger than I remember you. I like it.”

“I’m in my early fifties, Hermione,” he rasped. Confusion and wonder were slowly replacing the panic. 

“You are also a wizard - that means that you’re barely out of puberty.” She watched as his lips tugged at corners. “The point is, I  _ am _ glad that you’re alive, and that you have your peace now— And— and if I disrupt that peace in any way, just say so. One word and I’ll walk away. You may even  _ Obliviate _ me if that will put your mind at ease.”

She noticed that his breathing had calmed... not completely but enough. Hermione continued stroking his face with her fingers. His eyes closed briefly, but then tension tightened his features. His eyes opened. There was a sea of turmoil rolling in them. She finally understood.

“You know— Funny, but this is the first time I’ve thought of you as human. Oh, I knew you were human, I knew you had feelings, I’d just never managed to place it together. Like it didn’t fit. You were always so cold and distant, or angry, as if you didn’t have any— Well, no, not weaknesses, but more what makes everyone else, us, human. You know? You never showed us any other emotions. No joy, no sorrow,  _ nothing _ . You were like a monolith, untouchable by mere everyday life.”

A bitter smile curved his lips.

“Yes, it wasn’t ours to know, I get that, but…” She considered her words carefully. “I know that students don’t know much about professors lives, but we knew at least a bit. For us, it was as if you had no life beyond the school, and even later— ” She stopped. It wasn’t smart to mention the war now.  “And in a way I do understand: the need to trust, to not to be in charge all the time. How lonely it can be, to wake up to an empty room from a nightmare. I know it all. I even envy you a bit— the two of you. You went, disappeared and left all the madness behind. I stayed— ”

She sighed, now shivering, not realising how true her words were until she’d spoken them.

“One reason I came to the Muggle world to look for— ” She blushed. Talking openly about some things would still take time for her. “As a student I felt there was a huge responsibility on my shoulders. And later I succeeded, but there’s never any rest, is there? In many ways, I’m still fighting. I fight prejudice and human stupidity all the time, every day. I have to  be strong, show no weakness.” Her voice lowered. “ _ I hate it _ . Men are afraid of me… No matter their age, they act as if I’m going to eat them alive. I came here looking for someone who wouldn’t see me as a part of the  _ Golden Trio, _ but as myself, as  _ whatever I choose to be _ . Does that make any sense?”

Her monologue seemed to work. There was wonder in his eyes and a sort of peace she hadn’t noticed before. Severus slowly nodded, covering her hand with his.

“Very much so, Miss Granger.” 

 

For the first time, she had a sense of camaraderie with him— like they were sharing something unique only for the two of them— displaced from the rest of the world. 

“So, what do you want? Am I welcome here, or not?” she asked, her stomach clenching.

“Yes, you are,” Severus said. “You do, however, have a lot to learn before you’ve decided.” His voice was soft, still a touch unstable, but she could tell that he was much calmer.

“Well, some things don’t change, and you know me - I  _ love _ to learn.” She gave him a smile. 

“And you’ll get your chance.” Remus’ voice made them both flinch. She turned to look at Lupin as Snape blinked and raised his head. 

Lupin was standing only a few paces from them, looking at them with mild, intrigued eyes and a warm smile. 

“You may expect the required literature by Muggle mail in a few days. Study it, and then we may talk. We do not use owl post or floo anymore— ”

“I have a cell phone, so my parents may contact me. I don’t carry it around with me but I am available on it at late and evening hours,” she replied, feeling the pressure on her lungs and stomach finally dissipate. 

Lupin took a step back. “Come now, Hermione— I’ll see you back to the club and we will see each other next week.”

“Yes, about that,” she said, standing with one last press to Severus’ hand. “Ummm is it necessary to have these... once per three weeks meetings or…”

“All in good time, Hermione,” Lupin said, voice mild as ever.

They were at the door when Severus called out to her, his voice once more the same as she remembered, silky and smug. 

“Miss Granger! The wizard in his fifties isn’t barely out of puberty - he is in his  _ prime _ .” 

She turned her head to look at him. “I wouldn’t know, but I do hope I’ll find out.”

Further down the familiar hallway she could hear Lupin, voice low, behind her. “Oh, she  _ is  _ good.” 

She allowed herself a small smirk of her own, at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coctail from the title:  
> 


	8. Menage A Trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Just a quick note, for all of you that follow my other story Torment - my sincere apology, I'm a bit late with the chapter and I'll post it in next few days. At the moment I'm in Vienna, inhouse with small kids, which makes writing close to impossible (they see me only once or twice a year). 
> 
> A huge hug and thanks to my beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt)

Severus glanced at the clock and huffed. His mood degraded with each passing moment. One hour until opening of the club and nothing out of the ordinary, except— today was Saturday, the first Saturday after Miss Granger had finally found out about them. 

He knew Remus had talked with her almost every evening for the past seven days. She still could set Severus’ teeth to grinding by the sheer amount of her questions, and he happily let Remus deal with that part. He, on the other hand, didn’t have questions. However, he did have fears and doubts about which , to his dissatisfaction, Remus wanted to talk with him . 

All in all, this had been a very tiring, nerve grinding,  _ talkative  _ week.

His mood shifted between excited expectation and dread with each passing minute. This was different from everything he,  _ they _ , had experienced so far. He knew that Remus had watched the previous two encounters, but never before in all these years had he been with a female lover  _ and _ Remus in the same room. No matter what he  _ knew _ , Severus couldn’t stop feeling uneasy or wondering how Remus would react.

If the tables were turned,  _ he  _ would enjoy watching, knowing that Remus belonged to him no matter whose hands were on his body, and somewhere deep inside Severus was sure that Remus harboured the same feelings. Severus growled.

“Having second thoughts?” Remus softly chuckled behind him.

“No, the same ones,” he grumbled, keeping his voice neutral. The last thing he needed was to annoy Remus enough to earn punishment, tonight of all nights. Remus had patience in abundance but he also had his limits, and Severus was sure that in this moment he was dancing on that edge. 

“You want her, and in a way you need her,” said Remus with a sigh. Severus closed his eyes.

_ Don’t sound so tired. _ “I need you. Everyone else, including her, are irrelevant.” He turned to face Remus, his heart rattling in his chest so hard that he almost choked on his words. 

“I know, and I do love you too. I don’t doubt your love or your devotion, Severus, not for a second. But you do need her. She is what you’ve been missing all this time.” Remus smiled at him, his voice mild and warm. Severus wanted to protest, but Remus placed long fingers over his lips, shaking his head. “You misunderstand me. I don’t think you need  _ her _ , but what she represents— what she is bringing with her. Danger, uncertainty, tension— That edge you keep craving for, Hermione is perfect for that. I can try but I can’t give you that on a level that you need. She can.” 

“Then maybe it is time for me to change--” 

“I don't want you to change for my sake, or because I allowed her to join us. I don’t mind her. And, I don’t think that you are cut out to be out of control all the time. Not in life— in the bedroom. Hermione will help you in that too, balance you out. I won’t let you persuade me to fail  in the only task I have, which is taking care of you.” 

“Never.” Severus shook his head. 

“Good. Now stop sounding like the Hogwarts Express and dress up.” Remus brushed a light kiss across his mouth and stepped back. Severus felt peace filling him and his nervous jitters subsiding. 

“Do you have any preferences?” he asked.

“Yes, but that will come later. I am not sure how Hermione would react if you’re naked.” Remus chuckled and he laughed. 

“White shirt and black jeans?” he asked.

“Hmh, white shirt, yes. Jeans, no. Black trousers, the slim ones. I should say Hermione found them quite attractive on you.”

“I wonder for whose benefit you are advocating now, Remus— Miss Granger’s or your own?” he said with a purr, taking the garments out of the closet. 

Remus chuckled again. “Let us pretend that I’m Hermione’s advocate.” 

“As you wish.” He smirked. He knew well enough that Remus loved to see him in these trousers, better yet that he loved to take them off. 

Severus hurried to change his attire. From downstairs they could hear the blast of the music and see the strobes. Evening at the club was starting. His jitters returned abruptly. This time it was a tingling anticipation, as he wondered how this evening was going to play out.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~ 

It was nearly eleven-thirty when she walked into the club. Jake waved to her before she even reached the bar. She smiled back, approaching.

“I see you still have your job.” 

“No thanks to you, or Danielle.” He grinned widely, his face bright and happy. There was no hidden anger or resentment that she could see. “I have a message for you.”

“Message?” She blinked at Jake.

“Mhm. ‘ _ Don’t sit at the bar, just come up’. _ ” Jake recited, imitating Severus.

“What, no cocktail for me tonight?” she said, giggling.

“Oh, you’ll get your cocktail. I bet the boss will make one for you.” Jake winked. “Go— he’s waiting and I don’t want to leave tomorrow with my head bitten off.” He made a motion with his hand to send her on her way. 

_ Just as well. I’m not exactly dressed for the club. _

She’d decided to wear one of her more comfortable woolen dresses. It wasn’t standard club attire, but it was easy to take off and it gave her a sense of comfort. The dress was also provocative, in an odd way, with a large, sloping neckline that always left at least one of her shoulders bare and exposed.  

The back hall was eery at this time in the evening, empty of carousing couples yet. Hermione slipped through the panels and all but ran until she reached the door. Pausing, she rubbed her damp palms. She was trembling— eager and hesitant. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

_ Don’t think about it. You want it, so just go for it, Hermione. _

She gasped when the door opened. In a stream of multicoloured light was Severus— his hair pulled back but free, white shirt shining in sync with the dizzying flow of  changing lights. Hermione tried to be polite, but her eyes slid to his bare feet and those sinfully tempting trousers. 

She bit her bottom lip.

“Good evening, Mi-Hermione,” he purred, letting her in.

Hermione felt like she was walking on pudding, her legs were wobbly and her trembling increased. The soft sound of the door closing behind her was loud in her ears.

“Ah, Hermione! Welcome.” She could hear Remus’ cheerful voice “Sit for a bit. Severus, would you mind making us all a cocktail? Nothing too strong, mind you.” 

“Certainly. What would be to your liking?” Severus turned to her and she needed to clench her hands to keep from pulling him closer. 

“Um, I don’t know much about cocktails. Jake usually makes me one and lets me decide if I like it or not.” She smiled at him. Somehow it was a need, almost a compulsion, and at the same time safer if she focused only on Severus. 

Hermione watched him while he mixed ingredients and poured them into glasses, making layers. She sighed. On a few rare occasions when he’d demonstrated in class, she couldn’t but admire how he worked, his hands moving with economic dexterity. He still possessed that same feature now. She nearly jumped when Remus spoke again.  

“So, Hermione, did you find the books to your satisfaction?” 

She glanced at him. Why must he remind her constantly that he was also present?  _ Calm down, Hermione, you can’t be impolite. Besides, wish as you may he  _ **_is_ ** _ here to stay.  _ She smiled at him too, finally. 

“They were— informative. But I still found them  _ lacking _ .”

“There are things in this world that can’t be learned from books,” Severus added quietly. “Human interaction is more complex than books can capture. It is versatile, with an indefinite number of variations.”

He handed Remus and Hermione their drinks. Noticed that Severus had what appeared to be only sparkling water, she looked at his glass in wonder. 

“I don’t drink, often,” he offered as explanation. “And this cocktail doesn’t have a  _ virgin _ counterpart.”

“Virgin?” she whispered. The word was oddly inappropriate, like it didn’t belong to anything he would have contact with. “You mean non-alcoholic?”

“Five points for Gryffindor.” He smirked and she nearly choked on her first sip.

“”Only five? And you are giving them  _ now _ ?” she croaked.  _ What are you talking about? Why are you arguing about that  _ **_now_ ** _? _

They’d moved to sitting on the sofa, by unspoken agreement, Severus next to her and her entire being was aware of his proximity. They continued their relaxed chatting, but Hermione felt as if there were a huge pink Nundu in the room— one that wasn’t so easy to ignore, yet no one tried to wrestle it. 

As time slipped by, she noticed that Severus was jittery, teetering on a similar— if not the same— spectrum of emotions as she. He would glance at her and his eyes would flicker with sparks for an instant, before he’d glance at Remus and continue on talking. 

Lupin was also restless but in a different manner. He seemed more  _ annoyed _ than anything else. She noticed more than once that he frowned. Lupin finally finished his drink and placed the glass on the small side table she hadn’t noticed before the moment. 

“Hermione, are you feeling uncomfortable? Did you change your mind?” said Lupin. Her brain ran in circles before she managed to comprehend his question. Severus was suddenly very, very still.

“Uncomfortable?” She shifted. “Um, yes, a bit. I’m sorry, but honestly, you are talking and sort of reminding me—  _ us _ about your presence. It is hard to let go under these conditions.” She stuttered through these words, stumbling on much larger thoughts she didn’t voice.  

“You know, watching can be thrilling. Even pleasant for both parties.” Lupin gave her a small smile. 

“I know, I read all about it, but it is different. When it’s not in one's head, that is.” She swallowed. 

“Hmh, I agree. What do you think, would it be easier if you experienced it first, from the observer’s point of view?” 

“Meaning?” she asked, suddenly alert.

“Remus--” Severus said at the same time. To her astonishment, he sounded subdued. 

“As I recall, Hermione expressed her desire--”

“Well, more my curiosity,” she interjected. 

“Very well,  _ curiosity  _ to observe us together, and as I recall you agreed.” It was clear now that Remus was speaking to Severus, even if he kept his eyes on her. “Well, Hermione?”

“Um, yes, I think that might help me. Of course if Severus agrees!” She glanced at Severus. He was still, focused on Lupin, muscles tight. Hermione imagined every nerve in him vibrating. 

“In that case, Hermione, just watch and behave— well, like you feel. No need to be shy about it.” Lupin gave her smile which she couldn’t quite interpret as nice. Eerie was more accurate, she thought. 

Remus stood and turned to Severus. “Severus.” 

She watched, eyes wide, as Severus stood and walked to Lupin, standing very still, his back stiff and legs wide apart. 

_ Heh, he still hold his hands at the small of his back like he did when he was a teacher. _

The position was a bit off, but it might have been just her imagination. She watched breathlessly as Lupin leaned in and whispered something into Severus’ ear. Whatever it was, it caused Severus to relax his shoulders and posture. 

She watched, frozen, as Remus slowly unbuttoned Severus’ shirt, landing light kisses to Severus’ lips and neck. Severus closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his shoulders rising and falling faster. 

They were standing in front of her, sideways, a shifting rainbow of lights shining on them, creating an effect any Muggle would have called magical. Lupin finished unbuttoning the shirt and let it slide down Severus’ arms, he ran his hands over Severus’ chest and abdomen. He whispered something and Severus relaxed his hands, allowing the shirt to drop and wrinkle at their feet . 

_ I never saw him naked! _

The realisation heated her skin from the inside, dark electronic beat and strobes mixed in an enticing blend. Hermione couldn’t divert her eyes. She took a deep breath.

Pale chest and back, slim and slender but charged with so much power— She needed to reach and touch him, to run her lips over every curve and ridge. Severus was a work of art. 

Sudden motion draw her attention, Lupin removed his jumper and tossed it carelessly aside. She glanced at him— nicely built, a bit on the brawny side, but still thin. A great deal more hairy compared to Severus’ smooth, hairless skin. However, she didn’t have time to contemplate the differences; her breath stopped then rushed back into her lungs, jamming her airways. 

Unblinking, she watched them kiss. Those weren’t just pecks or brushes of the lips like she’d noticed sometimes among male couples on public places. No, there was a whole lot of tongue involved, heavy breathing and hugging. Restless hands running over every bit of available skin. 

Heat turned into near-fever and Hermione cursed the idea to  _ wear _ her panties now of all times. She mashed her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate at least a bit of the sensation, the sort of itchy feeling that pressed on her most private parts and sank deep inside her.  Hermione had a need to run her hands over her breasts and touch her painfully stiff nipples. Or better yet… Let her hand slip down inside her panties. 

Lupin’s hands unzipped Severus’ trousers and pushed them down. Severus looked lost in the sensation, oblivious to his surroundings. With impatient jerks he managed to de-tangle and free himself from the trousers completely. 

So far she’d only seen parts of his body through the transparent shirt, and felt him against her. But now, in the shine of dancing lights she could  _ see  _ him. She clenched her hands, pressing them to her mouth to prevent a whimper. The heat inside was almost unbearable.

_ Oh, oh my! _

Even her thought process seemed to be influenced by the image in front of her. Lupin was holding both of their cocks in one hand and wanking them. 

_ When did Remus remove his clothes? How did I miss that? _

She couldn’t focus for too long on those questions, not with what was playing out in front of her. Remus’  other hand wrapped at the back of Severus’s neck, he was whispering something in Severus’ ear now. She couldn’t see Lupin’s face but she could see Severus— 

Severus’ face was a picture of abandon, all traces of tension gone. His features soft, lips slightly parted. He was clenching Lupin’s shoulders, muscles wound in absolute contrast to his relaxed features, trembling. She wished to push away Lupin; she wanted  _ to be _ the one that evoked such reaction in Severus.  

Lupin started kissing Severus’s neck and he turned his head, exposing more skin to Lupin ‘s lips. His eyes fluttered open, his gaze locking with hers. Her lungs stopped working, her heart doubled its speed. Hermione felt vaguely faint.

His black eyes seemed endlessly deep, full of violent swirls, misted with scorching passion. Her body jerked towards him, her insides coiling. Severus held her gaze, no longer passive, his hips thrust him into Lupin’s waiting hand, rubbing— 

Hermione whimpered. 

She didn’t care anymore that Lupin was present. She wouldn’t mind if they were in the middle of the dance floor. The only thing she minded was that he was with Lupin instead of with her. 

Severus turned his head, looking away from her to whisper something to Lupin and she felt lost, abandoned.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Remus forced himself to control his actions. The rubbing, the feel of Severus in his hand against him prompted him to follow his instincts. He wanted to tackle Severus, enter him and watch his beloved face split in ecstasy.  

“Should we neglect Miss Granger for so long?  It seems like she  is ready to jump out of her skin,” Severus whispered hoarsely in his ear. 

He tugged once more on their cocks and kissed Severus. “Go to her.” 

It took every ounce of strength he possessed to let Severus go. He flopped back into the chair, transfiguring it into a high wing-back. He could still feel the pressure of Severus against his length. 

Severus hovered over Hermione, kissing the daylights out of her. She was clinging to him like her life depended on it. The oversized wool dress landed on the floor. The angle wasn’t right; all he could see were her limbs and Severus’ back. 

Fighting the urge to join in, he observed. Severus was now trailing kisses over her collarbones. Whatever he did forced her to arch and moan, her legs jerking as if she didn’t quite know what she wanted them to do. Remus continued to stroke himself at slow, lazy pace as he watched. 

Severus was focused on her breasts, and she dug her nails in his back. He continued his descent, tugging on her panties. They shuffled for a while, trying not to separate and still to remove the remaining piece of obstruction. 

_ Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh. _

Remus thrust up into his hand. Severus had his head between her legs now, and judging by her writhing and moaning, he knew what he was doing. Remus wished that the angle was better, he’d wanted to see more. His hand sped up a fraction. 

Severus straightened. In the flashes of the lights Remus could see a smear of moisture glistening on Severus’ cheeks. Severus tugged her, gripping beneath her knees and positioning himself between her legs. He knelt on the floor, and the height of the sofa was perfect. 

Remus allowed his hand to blur over his cock in a loose grip. Watching Severus' face full of bliss while he entered her was a treat. Each move, each thrust, each caress could be described as controlled wantonness— something tightened in his chest. 

He knew well that posture, he’d had that control for a good part of his life. A mild nostalgic feeling pressed on him. No, he wasn’t yearning for those days, but he did envy Hermione, if only marginally. Severus was passionate, sometimes unyielding but also soft as a silk to his subs. 

Still, he didn’t mind sharing him with her. Hermione’s reactions spoke of naivete. She was completely mesmerised, bewitched by his actions. Severus’ hips found a steady and strong rhythm, one of his hands wedged near the point where they were joined. Hermione wrapped herself around Severus, her legs around Severus’ waist, her heels pressing on his buttocks. 

She arched and dragged her nails down Severus’ back, leaving trails of red marks on pale skin.

_ I suppose I’ll have to tell her about his problem.  _

The tension built in Remus’ muscles. He watched, almost transfixed by the couple on the sofa. Her back was in some sort of half arch, but her legs still flexed around Severus’ hips. She abandoned his back, leaving half-moon dimples in his skin, and lodged her hands up into his hair. Severus sheltered her with his body, hips moving in harsh jerks. He was whispering something in her ear, his back muscles vibrating from exertion. 

One of Severus’ arms was still between them; he slipped the thumb of the other into her mouth. Sweat glistened on his skin, changing colour every few seconds.

Remus couldn’t hold on anymore. The tension was unbearable and so was the pressure. His balls were so high now that he could feel them next to his kidneys. He didn’t have to wait. She released a high pitched yelp that sounded involuntary, Severus grunting back wildly. Remus bit down on his own sounds. In his hand he pulsed, and he directed his cock to himself. 

Everything in the room stilled. The noise, the lights, the life— all that  came from the outside, but in here only harsh breathing could be heard. Severus moved first. He whispered in her ear, caressing her face. Hermione shook her head and Severus whispered again, pressing his hand on her abdomen. 

He handed her the dress, covering her with it and then Severus crawled across the floor. Remus felt shivers quaking him, watching Severus’ muscles flex while he moved towards him. Black eyes were focused and intense, but under that was the softness that came with orgasm. Severus looked like a beautiful predator. Remus was hypnotised; Severus didn’t do this often— crawl or kneel. 

Reaching Remus’ chair, without a word Severus took the tip of Remus’ cock in his mouth and lapped softly. Before his eyes fluttered closed, Remus caught a glimpse of Hermione. She was curled in a corner of the sofa using her dress like a blanket, mouth open, and her gaze was on Severus. 

The agile tongue stopped playing with his dwindling cock and continued to leave a wet trail over his stomach and chest. Small, maddening, meticulous licks. He relaxed, suddenly feeling boneless. Lips pressed over his and Remus returned the kiss, mumbling into it.

“I’ll be fine. Go and give comfort to Hermione. Take care of her the way you’re supposed to.”

“Thank you,” whispered Severus against his lips.

Remus left his eyes closed, his heart full and frantic in his chest. Oh, yes - this was going to work just fine and it would be  _ fantastic _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Menage A Trois](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/menage-a-trois/)


	9. The Morning-After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: I know I'm late and that I missed last week's posting mark. My sincere apology :( RL, both my work and my Masters' studies are keeping me spinning in circles, not leaving me time to sleep, little less to write. I won't make a break, but I hope that you will understand if I stretch from two to three weeks posting just until the New year comes (maybe in January, depending on when my exam period will be set). Same goes for Torment as well (which I'll post tomorrow).
> 
> I thank you all for your support so far- kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks and most of all comments <3 
> 
> A loving hug for my beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt)

Hermione shifted. It felt like she was enveloped in a big fluffy cloud. Her eyes moved under closed eyelids. One persistent ray warmed her face and brightened the darkness. Refusing to wake up, she rolled to her side, away from the sunlight. 

_ This pillow is too soft. _

Soft material caressed her skin. It wasn’t silk, but it still felt nice. Pleasant warmness lulled her into dozing off again. Benedict would be upon her soon enough to demand his meal— the cat was a relentless, but lovable tyrant. She inhaled deeply.

Hermione’s eyes sprang open.

Pale lavender sheets surrounded her. The wall across from her was a warm, creamy colour. She struggled to sit, her hand sinking almost to the wrist into the deep mattress. The room was unfamiliar, in warm tones, tastefully but minimally fitted. 

Her image squinted at her from the large mirror opposite her at the bottom of the bed. Hair that resembled a huge tumbleweed nested on her head.

_ What am I wearing? What happened? _

She tried to remember last night and the reflection in the mirror blushed to the roots of its hairline. Hermione blinked. She remembered Severus and her and Remus and sex. She remembered curling up next to Severus, but not much else. 

The reflection reached a new shade of red.

_ Merlin! What was I thinking last night?  _ A memory of Remus and Severus snogging and jerking in front of her sped up her breath.  _ Right. Watching feels nice. Protective spells instead of condoms are nicer. I suppose brewing a contraceptive wouldn’t go amiss as well.  _

Her image frowned. 

_ When did I decide that this may be a more permanent fixture? Where am I?  _

She glanced down her body, what was visible above the covers anyway, and breathed out sharply. The gasping sound surprised her enough to flinch. She wore a white t-shirt, short sleeved and at least two sizes too big. Feeling under the covers, she found that she had her panties on.

_ I don’t remember putting them on last night. _

But she couldn’t recall much from the night before, not after that earth-shaking orgasm. Struggling to free herself from the covers and to the ground, Hermione nearly fell out of the bed. Wherever she touched felt like a cloud, nice and cosy but also overly soft, too soft in fact. 

The room wobbled around her and Hermione huffed, finding purchase on the nearby nightstand. There was a piece of paper folded on it with her name, the handwriting only vaguely familiar. The handwriting inside was far more familiar, and almost clinically precise in the explanation of how to reach the kitchen. 

A quick search later, she’d found her dress and swiftly replaced the t-shirt with it. There wasn’t much difference in length, but at least her dress wasn’t transparent in the light.  

The moment she exited the room it wasn’t hard to find the kitchen. Instructions or no instructions, the smell of coffee was unmistakable. The hallway looked common— plain cream walls lined with black and white photos.

At first glance, the kitchen was huge and professional looking. But that was all she managed to notice, the sight next to the coffee machine stole her breath. In the bright light of the sun rays was very naked Severus, pouring coffee. 

_ Merlin, he looks so... _

The heat from inside licked her skin. He looked like one of those classical roman statues. Her eyes glided shyly to his private parts, partially hidden by the counter.

“Regrets, Hermione?” he rumbled and she startled at the sound. “Things do look different in the daylight.”  

“No, actually I was thinking—” she began, and then stopped. This wasn’t like her, and what she could say to him? Looking like that, in the light of day she saw him as an early dessert.

_ Can I think about— that— so early in the morning? _

“Yes?” He turned to her, leaned on the counter and raised one eyebrow.

Her eyes seemed to be glued most definitely to the naked and most private parts of him. Heat rising up her face, Hermione directed her eyes to his. It didn't last long and she found herself gazing at his private bits once more. 

There was a choked sound, akin to a muffled chuckle and his body moved. Hermione closed her eyes, her insides coiling.

_ Is there a such thing as too early to think about sex?  _

A not so soft thump snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked a few times to chase away the bright spots. The smell of coffee tickled her senses again. Her eyes focused on the white mug full of black liquid on the kitchen counter near her. 

Hermione gulped. Not only coffee and counter were near,  _ he _ was also in her immediate proximity. 

_ Naked. _ Supplied her brain, not helping the situation. 

Severus chuckled softly. “Hermione, if you do plan on joining in, and as I could deduce based on last night— You will spend an occasional night here. I firmly advise you to get used to how we behave in our home. I do not wish to change my habits, just so as not to offend your misguided sensibilities.”

She blinked and looked at him, surprised to feel wetness on her lips.  _ When did I lick them? _  “I do want to— join in. But I’d like to talk with you, if you don’t mind.”

Severus sighed, an expression of pure torture spread over his face. For a few seconds she thought he would send her out. To her surprise he just took a deep breath and sighed.

“Very well, we might as well talk now. However, I refuse to talk before I finish my coffee.” 

Hermione stared at his back, because after those words he turned and padded to the table, settling himself on one of the cushioned stools. He glanced at her, a familiar gleam in his eyes.

“You are welcome to sit, unless you prefer to take your morning coffee standing.”    

She shook her head, unsure what to say, or even if it was smart to speak. Picking her mug up, she walked to the table, and sat across from him. They sipped their coffee in silence, and she took the opportunity to look at him in the sunlight. She deemed it safe, given that he was reading an article in The Guardian. 

She’d thought that his  _ younger look _ was caused by night and strobes and— Well, she’d been wrong. He was older, but he did look younger. There were no dark circles around his eyes; the lines were still there but not as pronounced as before. He didn’t look so thin anymore. His skin had a healthy sheen. 

“I do not use any potions or whatever you females use. Life without stress, students and death threats on every corner is sufficient,” he said, not raising his eyes from the article.

“You— Did you just read my mind?” Hermione flinched, feeling anger rising. Her face heated when she noticed his smirk. 

“I do not have a need to use magic. You,  _ Hermione, _ are easy to read. You always were. Everything you think is written all over your face, loud and clear.”

“You never raised your eyes from the paper,” she protested

“I was also a teacher for longer than you’ve been alive.” 

Hermione wanted to smack him on the nose, to wipe that sodding smirk off his smug face. In that instant, his features changed. She stopped mid-thought. The still air in the room felt different. 

“I do advise you to reconsider your idea.” His tone was soft, but also firm and commanding.

She watched as he took up his wand.  _ When did he place it there? I didn’t see it. _ Severus waved his wand in a familiar fashion and soon enough a few papers floated to his hand. His face was serious.

“You wanted to talk - so talk.”

“But your coffee--” She glanced at his half full mug.

“Talk, while I’m in a mood to listen.” That was the voice of her old Professor. 

She nodded and gulped. “As I understood Remus, we should determine our— Well, no, not relationship, but whatever it is without him.” 

He nodded.

“So, what do you want?” she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

“What do I want?” He echoed her question, his eyes widening slightly. 

It was her turn to nod, hoping that her throat would work when it was her turn to speak again. His eyes narrowed. 

“I want to shag you, simple as that. How— That will be agreed upon, provided that you haven’t changed your mind.”  

“Ummm, yes.” she stuttered “I presumed as much. But—” 

“You do not have much experience with lovers… Or casual relationships.” He said this as a consolation, his tone so flat that she didn’t have the basis to be insulted. 

“Umm, no. To be honest, I don’t have experience in much of anything. It wasn’t like the blokes lined up after I broke it off with Ron.” She sighed.  

He watched her closely. “So, what is it that  _ you  _ want?”

“To feel alive.”  

He pinched the base of his nose. “Yes, you explained that already. I trust that you did read the materials Remus gave you?” 

“Yes.” She resisted the urge to gulp or to jump on him. Neither seemed prudent at the moment.

“Then you must have at least some idea as to what do you want.”

“Well, I know what I’m curious about.” Hermione carefully avoided giving a specific answer. She frowned. Talking about this openly was harder than she’d expected.

“You will learn that sex isn’t a thing where you try to be polite or cordial. You don’t hold back what you need, not  _ if _ you want to get it. There is no roundabout way to that.” He sighed. “So what do you want?”

She blinked. Severus was starting to sound annoyed, the tiniest variation in his voice and his features loud to her senses. Her face was on fire. She took a deep breath.

“I don’t know how to explain. Properly,” she said. “I want to be taken care of. For once I don’t want to be the one who is making all the decisions and who takes care of everything. I want to be reckless—” She stopped, considering her own words. “Maybe not reckless, but— You know.” He stared at her, waiting, so she took another deep breath and continued. “To feel safe. Loved.” Immediately, she backpedaled. “Well no, I don’t need love—”

“Everyone needs love” Severus said, quiet toned. “But I do understand what you are saying. Even if your eloquence has diminished over time.” He gave another nod, finishing his coffee in a few long gulps.

“My eloquence is just fine. I’m just not used to talk about these things. Sex or what I want, I mean.” She couldn’t resist the urge to defend herself. She wasn’t that small scared and eager girl anymore and she wouldn’t stand for his insults.

“Finally,” he mumbled. 

“And I certainly never had an opportunity to think— little less  _ talk—  _ about sex at this time of the day.”

“Is the time of the day a problem?” He sounded serious.

“Umm, no. I don’t think so, I just never connected sex with other time than night. Then again, I never had sex during the day or in the morning. I do know that people do it in the morning, but I personally never had such experience. And, I’m rambling.”

“Indeed. Let us try another approach, one that will reduce the noise you make by talking. I want you to just follow the instructions on the first page and fill this. This is not a definitive list, it should however provide me with some semblance of structured insight.” He offered her a summoned paperers and a pen. “You may fill in this while I prepare food.”

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

He stood up and walked to the refrigerator, pondering whether he should dress. Deeming it unnecessary to change his usual routine, Severus took out an apron. That he did see as necessary, not only because he was about to start making breakfast, but also to prevent very public display of his state.  

It was hard just sitting there and talking, looking at her still sleepy face and dream-filled eyes. He would rather shag than talk, but the talk was needed. And her inexperience made that glaringly obvious. 

Taking the ingredients from the pantry, he smirked. It was interesting to see her squirm and try to look in any other direction but him. Her inability to divert her eyes for long gave him hope, hope that she would reconsider this arrangement as something more permanent. 

Last night had been exhilarating. He wasn’t for exhibitionism but having her and Remus in the same room created very potent and alluring blend, one that could prove to be highly addictive. Remus was correct in his observation: she  _ was _ a nice addition.  

Working around the stove he glanced in her direction. She chewed on the pen, frowning at the papers. Severus bit down the remark that was on the tip of his tongue.

_ I told her this is just to give me insight. _

She looked like she was composing an essay. The image of the overly long rolls of parchment, filled top to bottom with information flashed in front of his eyes.

_ Maybe it is too much to hope for, that she’s changed. _

“Do you need any assistance, Hermione?” He couldn’t resist asking.

“Umm, no. I don’t think so,” she said.

“Very well, move to the counter,” he instructed. “Please.” he added, remembering that she might misinterpret his request.  

“What?” She glanced at him, confusion on her face.

“I need to set the table for the meal.”

“Oh yes, right away.” She moved to the place he’d designated, still focused on the papers. 

_ Merlin save me, she is writing an essay.  _

The noise from the back of the house told him that Remus was up and about. It wasn't anything loud, and Severus doubted that Hermione even noticed, but by now he was attuned to Remus. 

Severus took a cup, filling it with strong black tea and placed a bar of chocolate on the saucer. He put the cup next to Hermione. She raised her head, glanced at the cup and mumbled. 

“Thank you, but I don't need the tea right now.” 

“This is not for you, Miss Granger.” He let sharpness colour his voice.  _ She'll need to learn to be less self-centered. _

“Oh!” she mouthed more than said and returned to papers. 

He continued to prepare food. It was too early for his liking— especially for this much talking. Maybe Remus could do the talking. He liked to talk, sometimes to the point of annoying Severus. The steps muffled by the rug in the hallway got closer.

“Mornin’” came a slurred and sleepy greeting from Remus.

There was a small yelp and a squeak from Hermione. Then rather frantic stutter from Remus.

“Oh, yes, sorry I’ll just…”

Footsteps again. Severus grinned at the bacon sizzling in the pan. If Granger wanted to be a part of their lives, even marginally…

“I thought I made it clear, Hermione. If you’re considering your part of the arrangement— and judging by last night's events, you are— then you will spend an occasional night here. You’d better learn to fit in, and learn to accept our morning habits,” he said, glancing at her.

Hermione looked lovely, with bright red face and sparkling eyes. She tried to focus on papers but her hand was still and he detected no frown or lip biting— signs of her thinking, he knew too well from the past. 

Remus returned, bare chested but in old jogging bottoms. Severus raised his eyes to look at Remus and twiched the corners of his lips. Moving the pan from the heat, he walked the few steps to give a proper good morning kiss to Remus. Severus loved this, holding Remus, still warm from sleep. The taste of mint, fresh and sharp, not mellowed with chocolate.

“Mmmmmm, I like the new look,” Remus mumbled into his lips.

“Yes, it appears that Miss Prude over there has problem with mornings and nudity.” He chuckled. “She also has problem with articulation. If you could help her and save me from reading the essay…”

“What essay?”

“Oh, I gave her the checklist to fill in.” Severus shrugged stepping back a bit. 

Remus’ eyes bulged. “Severus, she’s…”

“It’s supposed to be a guideline, purely informational.” He resisted his desperate desire to sigh. “I… Miscalculated.” 

Remus chuckled again. “Fine, I’ll save you. And I do believe we have an admirer.”

“I refuse to dress.” He frowned. By his account, he’d worked hard for the freedom he now had. 

“Sometimes you can be so blind.” Remus shook his head and leaned to kiss him once more before joining Hermione.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Remus made a lazy circuit of the kitchen to join Hermione. She was trying to look at her papers, but she couldn’t hide from him. He noticed how she eyed the tea Severus had made for him with its bar of chocolate on the side. Hermione glanced from the cup to Severus, a tender smile spilling over her lips. 

_ They are a good match _ , he thought. And they were. Hermione could handle Severus’s moodiness and gruffness. Severus missed control. 

“Good morning, Hermione,” he said in a pleasant tone, fixing a small smile. 

She raised her head, blushing. “Good morning.”

“Did you manage to sleep well?” he asked. Remus was honestly worried about her rest. The bed in the guestroom had suffered an accident, the kind of accident they’d never managed to reverse, staying indefinitely too soft. 

“Umm, yes, thank you for taking care of me.” Her reply was a tad bit clumsy— too delayed to be honest, or at least, it wasn’t completely honest. He raised an eyebrow.

“Do not thank me, Hermione, it was all Severus’ doing.”

“He really isn’t the way I remembered him from the school.” she said, her eyes following Severus’ movements through the kitchen.

“No, I’ll tell you a secret. He never was. Not even then, not truly,” he replied. It mattered to him if she had a good opinion about Severus. 

“He loves you,” she stated mildly, a wistful note in her voice.

Remus paused for a moment. He took a bite of chocolate and a sip of tea to gain time.  _ It is too early… Nonsense, this is just a natural high. _ “I should hope so.” He smiled at her. “Now, Severus told me he gave you a task. May I be of assistance?”

Hermine blushed and glanced at Severus, nibbling on her lower lip.  _ She has a lot to learn. _

“It is fine, Hermione. This is not homework, and you won’t be judged if you ask for help or an explanation. In fact, asking is the best way to learn, given that there are no rules set in stone. Communication is the key.” 

She smiled at him tightly but still glanced at Severus, who watched their exchange while setting the breakfast table, pretending to ignore them. Remus would sell a part of his soul if he could have been a fly on the wall this morning. The thought of chatty Hermione and Severus’ trademark hatred towards the morning clashing… Oh he would pay good money to see that. By the noncommittal humm, coming form Severus, he could tell that Severus guessed his thoughts.  

“Well,” Hermione finally said. “I did fill what I could. The problem is, for most of those things I don’t know whether I’d be interested or not.”   

“And that is fine. You may show them to me or not - the decision is yours. But Severus isn’t the one to talk— much. This was his way to find out what you would be interested in and what not. It isn’t a  life-long decision. You are at full liberty to change your mind.”

She nodded, chewing on her lower lip, before handing him a few sheets of paper. He returned the nod, keeping his face neutral. Remus took good care to appear more interested in the tea than her Checklist. He glanced at the paper absently, resisted raising an eyebrow at her comments and checks. Humming, he nodded once more. 

“This is more than enough.”

She released a huff of breath. They both flinched at the loudly cleared throat. “Breakfast is served.”

He followed Hermione, who managed to choke on a  _ thank you _ after Severus pulled the chair for her. 

“This is full English!”  Hermione exclaimed, her face radiating happiness. “My mum used to make me this when I was little. I haven’t had full English in ages.”

Without even waiting for them, she attacked the food. Remus glanced at Severus. 

Seated across him, Severus had a small smirk that fast melted into a neutral mask. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Severus so amused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Morning-After](https://www.dailyforage-glutenfree.com/2012/12/morning-after-juice-carrot-cucumber-lemon-orange-hurom.html)


	10. Black Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: After all New Year and End of the Year madness - the new chapter is finally here. I'll do my best to return to my old posting rhythm-chapter every 2 weeks. 
> 
> For now, I wish all of you all the best in this New Year. I thank you all for your support so far- for all the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks and most of all comments.
> 
> A loving hug for my beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt)

It was well past noon when Hermione finally left to return home. 

Remus kept watching Severus, glancing ever so often in his direction while he talked with Hermione. He had to admit, this was one of the better Sunday mornings. Severus was not the chatty type— Talk made him grumpy. No matter how much Severus had mellowed over the years, some things never changed. 

Hermione, on the other hand, was a perfect morning companion. Remus and she talked about everything, chatting long after breakfast was eaten. Severus sat with them, reading his papers with satisfied calmness, sipping his second cup of coffee. Remus had a nagging suspicion that in time  _ he _ would find Hermione’s presence beneficial as well, same as Severus. 

In a way they both needed her. Severus loved him, but he was and always would be bottled up when it came to emotions and tenderness. The emotional outbursts were few and far between. Oh, Severus could be and was gentle, but that never went beyond his defences. In fact, Remus was still in awe that Severus had allowed himself a moment of weakness in front of Hermione. 

But all that was this morning; now it was late. Almost time to open the club.  

Whistling a tune, Remus plated food. No, he hadn’t cooked. He’d made that mistake only once since being with Severus. 

Severus was extremely picky about his food and drinks. In that regard, Jake was a miracle. The chef from the restaurant Remus had ordered delivery from today wasn’t that lucky, and Remus knew that Severus tolerated food ordered from there only because he liked it. 

The happy fluke was that this chef seemed to have developed a friendly attitude toward Remus and was willing to deliver the order regardless of the hour. It was deeply appreciated, especially after Severus had insulted the man enough to get both of them banned from the restaurant. 

“We have the night off. I’ve arranged everything with Jake and Danielle.” Severus walked into the kitchen. “Food arrived?”

“Yes, please sit down, I’ll place it on the table in a moment.” He turned to glance at Severus. He was in tight black jeans and a black hoodie.  _ So he is relaxed. _

“I’ll help you—” Severus said.

“No, please. You made us a fantastic breakfast and served me a most appetizing lunch. So let me take care of you.” Remus softly smiled at Severus, who nodded and went to his seat.

Remus was impressed. Severus didn’t say a word to him about the choice of meal, restaurant or plating— which was more in the order of just mindlessly piling up the food. 

When he slid the plates onto the counter, Remus found himself at a loss as to how to handle Severus’ continuing— and now troubling— silence. He resisted frowning at the thought that Severus might be in an unusual, but not out of the realm of possibility, apologetic mood. To give Severus some space, he summoned a book and began to read, or at least began to pretend to read it. 

Unlike him, Severus  _ was _ reading, fork dangling from one hand to eat without looking, so focused on the papers he was holding that Remus was disturbed. He couldn’t figure out Severus. The man was behaving oddly,  _ quietly _ , and Remus wondered, again, if Severus felt guilty. 

He’d hate to be forced to say the same words he’d been repeating for the past week. He’d hate to see Severus destroying what they’d managed to achieve so far with Hermione. 

Severus groaned, rolling his eyes at the papers. He dropped his fork onto his plate with a clink.

“Is everything good?” Remus asked, closing his book.

Severus grunted. “I think we are making a mistake,” he said impatiently.

“Mhm, and about what?” Remus nodded, his insides fluttering in anticipation.

“This—” Severus waved the blank pieces of papers in his hands in the air.

“And that is…?” Remus paused in his prompting. Severus was obviously bothered with something and unsure how to voice his concerns. He only did that when he was worried that his words might get him in trouble. 

_ So not work. This is about Hermione. _

“Miss...Hermione. Remus are you sure you sent her the correct books?” Severus finally placed the papers on the table between them, pushing away his plate of half-eaten food. 

“Quite sure.” He nodded. “What is wrong?”

“She can’t make out the difference between cunnilingus and fellatio - obviously.” Severus’s voice vibrated from annoyance.  

Smiling mildly, Remus stared at him. “I am certain that she can.” 

“Then please explain to me -   _ how _ does she think she could experience  _ receiving fellatio _ ? Short of using Polyjuice potion I can’t see that happening.” The annoyance in Severus’ voice started to slip into the anger.  

“I thought that was not the definitive list, but more of a  _ structured insight _ .” He smiled wider. Now that he knew what was bothering Severus, he could finally relax. 

“I didn’t expect such levels of ignorance from her.” Severus sounded doubtful.

“Well, you can always ask her what she meant by that. You will have to talk to her anyway. This— ” He tapped his middle finger over the papers. “This isn’t enough and you know it.”

Severus only grunted in reply, his face tight and pinched. Remus bit his inner cheek not to laugh. The shift in Severus’ eyes told him more than anything what was going on. For all his rough exterior, Severus was still insecure deep down. 

Remus reached across the table, taking one of Severus’ hands in both of his, trailing a thumb above the heel of his palm, where he could feel the drumming of a strong pulse. 

“Can I just say something?” he asked. There was no need to ask,  but he wanted to get the permission and Severus’ attention. Images of last night still danced in front of his eyes and he relished them. 

“You know I can’t deny you anything.” Severus’ was quiet once again, pulse elevating. 

“Last night…” He started and Severus’ head jerked up, eyes searching his. “I-I don’t know if I can put into words how much I enjoyed watching the two of you. My only regret is that I couldn’t see more.”

Severus blinked, silent and tight.

“It actually gave me an idea.” He chuckled. “It is a part of the reason I asked you to free our evening. If you are open to trying something new…”   

“Hmh,” Severus’ attention focused all on him, the uncomfortable tightness in Severus’ shoulders shifting into anticipation, his body relaxing visibly. “And what did you have in mind?”

“A bit of roleplay. It is on your list, listed as 0 and 3.” Remus felt his cock already filling at the prospect of Severus going along with his plan. 

Severus’ brows furrowed, his head tilting to the side in curious contemplation. Remus gave him time, still running a thumb over Severus’ pulse. Finally, Severus nodded.

“Would you mind clueing me in?” A note of excitement underlined Severus’ voice.

_ So, he does feel guilty still? Even after all my attempts to convince him differently? _

Remus waited patiently. This, more than anything, gave him insight into Severus as his Dom. He couldn’t but wonder, if at any point Severus had indulged in his desires, even if Severus personally didn’t feel comfortable. 

Or maybe this was still about Tonks. Her shadow still lingered between them, even if Severus had been the one to push him in her direction. Sadness filled Remus. How much had he hurt Severus, when Remus had allowed himself to be nudged into marriage with Tonks?

“Well, I have that clothing item I’m just dying to see you in, and I do have that fantasy that won’t let me be since the moment I started watching you and Hermione,” he said, choosing to let that dragon lie.

“Hmmmm, and what that clothing item would be?” Severus’ voice dropped, to that low seductive purr.

“It won’t do to tell you one  _ then  _ the other. I might tell you my fantasy instead.” Remus stirred in his seat, the front of his trousers becoming increasingly tighter by the moment. 

“I’m all ears.” Severus leaned in, raising their hands and catching the thumb that caressed his pulse with teeth. 

“Well, I go down to the club. I’m horny and I’m on the lookout to fuck somebody, but I luck out in finding a date.” He sighed, one shuddering exhale, when a tongue started to circle the tip of his thumb. “And then I see that guy in tight leather pants and that incredibly tight leather corset. He’s standing leaned at the wall, looking at the crowd. Obviously working, and by the looks of it, he’s had a slow night. And even though I don’t have to, I still buy a cocktail for him and approach him. “ Remus paused. Severus nibbled on his thumb, and he had to stir again, the seams of his trouser placket threatening to cause damage now. “We strike a deal, and go behind. And… “

“And?” An eyebrow arched above Severus’ glimmering eye. 

“And, we will see if I ask that rentboy to prolong our liaison to a full night or not.” Remus chuckled.

“Mhm, and what would sway you in that direction?” Severus end his sentence with strong suction, pulling in his thumb nearly to the knuckle. Now he really had a strong need to readjust himself. 

“Oh, I don’t know - you’ll have to be creative and we’ll see from there.” Remus cleared his throat.

Severus continued to torture him, thinking, for few long moments. Finally, Severus let go of his thumb and leaned back. “And you just happen to have the garment?”

“Yes, I ordered it, when I started to have that particular fantasy.” He plunged his hands down to unfasten his trousers. 

“Very well, we’ll play. Where can I find that torture contraption?” Severus stood. Remus was satisfied to know he wasn’t the only one in his predicament. 

He pulled out his wand and waved it. “All you need, you can find in on the bed in the bedroom.”

“Then, I’ll see you  later .” Severus nodded and walked out, his plate barely touched. 

 

It was near midnight when Remus glamoured himself and ventured down into the club. More than one girl smiled at him, but that didn’t move him. He advanced slowly through the crowd towards the bar. 

“Hey boss, I thought you wouldn’t be working tonight.” Jake grinned in his direction.

“I’m not,” he replied, not willing to share anything private even with Jake. 

“Oh, I see.” Jake’s grin widened. “I was wondering why my other boss is dressed like he is.” The knowing glint in Jake’s eyes annoyed Remus. He felt his privacy was being breached. If he wanted to be honest, even if they hadn’t hidden their relationship from anyone, they’d never taken it to the club until now. 

“Where is he?”  _ How did Severus manage to see anyone in this crowd? _

Jake tipped his chin in Severus’ direction. “Down near the VIP area.”  Remus wasn’t sure how to react. 

There, in the dancing strobes and smoke was Severus, leaning against the wall. He looked taller and slimmer, in tight leather pants that did nothing to hide his hardness, and a corset that reached up to his nipples. The corset made Severus’ waist even slimmer, his shoulders broader. His near-transparent shirt was unbuttoned and it hung loosely over Severus’ shoulders, more revealing than hiding anything. More than a few girls and even a few guys hung around him, trying to draw Severus into the conversation without much success. A growl and a feral grin escaped Remus. 

“Jake, can you— ” He turned to the bar, only to be faced with a wide smile.

“Already done it, boss. Your cocktails.” Jake pushed two tall, thin-stemmed champagne glasses to him. The liquid in them was a clear yellow at the bottom and dark— a murky, smoggy shade on the top. “Black Velvet, enjoy it.” Jake winked at him and moved to serve a  customer. 

Remus took the longer route, walking around the edge of the room towards the place where Severus waited. 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus scanned the room. He noticed Remus advancing towards him and sighed in relief. He resisted shuffling, though the corset pinched him in more than one place, cutting off his breath. He could feel the ribs being constrained. Most definitely not one of his favourite garments, nor Remus’, he dared to hope. 

He felt awkward in his own skin. Aroused by the roleplay, but still uncomfortable, exposed.  Girls and men approached him, offering from chat to drinks. A few of them even asked for his price.

_ At least I look the part. _

It was hard to play a street corner rent-boy with no luck, when he couldn’t get rid of the unwanted attention. He wasn’t big on humiliation or exhibitionism. Now he was exposed to both. The corset, uncomfortable as it was, made him hyper-aware of his own body. Severus thought that he would feel less revealed if he  _ was _ completely nude. 

With the corner of his eye he saw Remus approaching, balancing two glasses in his hands, walking as if on eggshells. Remus looked good, and still, Severus hated that glamour, the goatee and bright honey blond hair. He directed his eyes to the crowd. 

_ Time to get into the role _ .  

“Hello.” Remus cleared his throat. “You look like you could use company.”

_ Merlin, with that line he couldn’t pick up even a prostitute. _ He glanced at Remus, measuring him from head to toe, eyes lingering on the glasses in Remus’ hands. He directed his eyes to the crowd again. 

“Ummm, care for a drink?” Remus tried again, offering him one glass.

He shifted, his mobility reduced by the corset. He looked at the offered drink and then into Remus’ eyes. “I work for flowers, not drinks.”

“Yes, I know that. I mean, I have mo… Flowers.” Remus smiled sheepishly.

Severus resisted rolling his eyes, this was supposed to be Remus’ fantasy, he certainly wasn’t one to play prostitute or wear this death trap. But it appeared that Remus’ natural shyness worked to his disadvantage.  _ Does he realise all this is just a play, and that I’m a sure thing? _ But this shy and confused Remus in front of him was the one that made his heart flutter, he was the reason Severus had found love again. 

“Then no need to buy me drinks,” he replied.

“I wanted to.” Remus still held his hand with drink stretched.

“Twenty for a bj, forty for half an hour. Fifty if you top - no bareback, no kissing,” he said, still refusing to take the drink, glancing at the crowd as if looking for a better opportunity. 

“Twenty? Isn’t that a bit steep?” Remus was finally getting into the role as well. 

“You said you had the flowers.” He glanced at Remus, frowning. 

“I do, but—” Remus started and Severus cut him off.

“Fifteen for a handie.” He quirked his lip and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh for the— Fine. Will you take the drink now?” Remus sounded a bit impatient, his outstretched hand shook slightly.

“Indeed,” Severus drawled, finally taking the drink. “This cocktail is not deductible from the price. That’s on you.” 

Remus’ shoulders dropped by a fraction and Severus’ heart fluttered again, warmth spreading through his chest. All Severus wanted was to embrace Remus and hold him tight, hold him until all the insecurity disappeared. He sipped his drink instead.

“Hmmm, fancy,” he said, faking disinterest. “Nice drink.” Severus pushed off the wall.

Jake really made a first class cocktail, and he silently congratulated him. With regret, he gulped the drink in two long swallows, feeling the alcohol warm him up. This wasn’t good, he hadn’t eaten dinner and the drink would affect him strongly. Thankfully, Remus quickly followed his example. 

“Follow me.” Severus said, walking in front and not glancing to see if he was followed. 

At first, he thought to bring Remus behind the panels, but that would be stepping out of the role. Instead, he took him to the back door into the alley.  _ If he wants that fantasy, he’ll get it. _

“Where-where are we going?” Remus asked, sounding breathless.

“Here.” He lead Remus behind the dumpsters, hoping that someone from the club hadn’t had a similar idea. They had luck— the spot was painfully unhygienic, but deserted. 

Remus followed him wide-eyed. He was either completely out of the role or the best damn actor Severus had ever seen. Glancing at Remus’ trousers, he realised that acting or not, Remus was more than a little aroused. Severus couldn’t blame him, this roleplay was affecting him as well. It was increasingly difficult to pretend and fake indifference. 

“So, what’ll it be?” He turned to face Remus, who swallowed. Severus rolled his eyes impatiently. “I don’t have all night. You do have the flowers?”

“Yes, yes I do.” Remus nodded, gulping.

_ So he is in the role after all. _ “Well?” He tapped his foot on the ground. 

“I’ll give you forty for a hand job and the blow job.” Remus looked around warily, like he was expecting someone to jump out. 

Severus nodded and pushed Remus’ back against the wall, casting a silent barrier; the last thing he wanted was for either of them to get sick here. Remus let out a sharp gasp, and hurried to unzip his jeans. Severus watched him, hiding his desire and eagerness behind high Occlumency walls. 

Once Remus’ cock was out, he handed Remus a condom, hating that part more than anything. He felt denied, robbed of the sensation. Remus fumbled with the rubbery contraption until it was on properly. 

Severus grabbed Remus’ dick and started to jerk him off with practised but detached motions. Remus panted, his eyes glossing, puffs of breath wafting Severus’ skin. 

He could feel the pulsing of the cock in his hand, and resisted the urge to touch his own cock, painfully swollen. 

When puffs turned to a slow growl, Remus’ hand fell over his. “T-That’s enough. Blow me,” Remus breathed out. 

By then Severus had begun to enjoy the role and the situation, not even minding the constraints of the corset. Dropping to his knees, he opened his lips to take the beast he held in his hand into his mouth. Taking care not to frown at the taste of rubber, Severus bobbed his head. 

_ Don’t do anything that real prostitute wouldn’t do. Don’t do anything that real prostitute wouldn’t do. Don’t do anything that real prostitute wouldn’t do.  _

The mantra repeated in his head over and over. All he wanted was to play, to tantalise Remus until he grabbed him by the hair and fucked his mouth, choking him with that monster of his. The denial of pleasure he desired went straight to his balls, his own cock pulsing in sync with his need. 

He could hear grunts and growls above him. Bobbing his head a bit faster, he did his best to stay in his role, especially when he felt the telltale stiffening and twitches. 

Remus’ hand finally fell to his hair. He kept on moving his head. Severus’ lips felt numb, he had to be twice as careful not to break the condom— bloody thing. Finally, a strangled moan and strong pulses, like a heartbeat, told him that he’d managed to bring Remus to completion. 

Something dropped in his chest. Happiness, that he’d managed to fulfil Remus’ fantasy, mixed with a desire to feel Remus. Severus stood.

“My flowers, now.” He managed to still sound the same, detached and businesslike. Remus was packing his deflating cock into his jeans. On the ground was a disposed condom. Severus eyed it with regret.  

“Are-are you sure you don’t have all night?” Remus sounded winded and raspy.

“You don’t have that much,” Severus scoffed. “Give me what you owe.” He thrust his hand out imperiously. At this point, he had no clue if he was doing things as they supposed to be done, but he improvised. 

“No, I mean, yes. I have the damn money.” Remus plunged his hand into the pocket and pulled the clip filled with a stack of fifty-pound notes. “How much is for the night?”

“One-fifty for the night. Two hundred if you top, no kissing, no kink, no bareback.” He eyed a bundle, still in the role but part of his brain worried. Remus would end up robbed or dead with this behaviour if this were real.  

“O-okay.” Remus nodded, a smile emerging on his lips. 

“This you pay separately,” he warned and Remus nodded again. “Your place or mine?” 

“My place.”

Remus led them into the club and through the back hall to the hidden corridor, one that lead to their flat. Severus walked behind Remus, his heart still fluttering at Remus’ awkward clumsiness. Remus headed directly to the bedroom. 

Once there he turned to Severus, smiling shyly. “I’ll need a bit of time, you know. To regain my vigour.” 

“What do you want to do until then?” he asked, still in the role but regretting it more and more. 

“Well, can I undress you?” said Remus.

“I stay for the night. If you want, it’s your dime.” Severus shrugged. 

Remus neared, placing the money clip on the nightstand, slid the shirt off Severus’ shoulders and started to kiss his neck and exposed skin, trailing fingers over the edges of the corset. He walked around Severus and began to untie the corset. 

“You know, I have a confession. I’ve never done this before.” Remus’ voice was a soft whisper.

“Are you a virgin? Virgins cost more,” he barked, resisting the urge to smile. Maybe Remus wanted to up the game?

With each ribbon untied, the pain started to prick at him. When the string were loosened, Remus wound his hands around Severus and unclasped the corset one buckle at the time. 

“No.” chuckled Remus. “I’m no virgin. I meant this, to pick up…”

“A whore?” he offered, his chest stirring, the tightness increasing.  _ This is a genuine confession. _

“Yes…” It sounded as if Remus had a problem with word  _ whore _ . “I always wanted to, but never had courage to do it…” Remus’ voice trailed off again and Severus had to fight the urge to clench his hands or turn and hug Remus. 

His ribs moved, shifting back. Pain surprised him, blending with stirred emotions, enough to make him gasp. Remus froze, silence fell on the room and Severus started to worry. 

_ What happened? _

“Rosewood,” Remus said.

Severus turned to look at him. “What is wrong?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me. You sounded like— I don’t know, I just felt like this is a good time to stop.” Remus’ eyes were worried. 

“That bloody contraption just surprised me. My ribs returned to their place rather suddenly. There was no need to stop.” He caressed Remus’ cheek. 

Remus leaned into the touch, pulling him for a suffocating kiss. “I did like this roleplay, but I don’t think I’ll want to repeat it any time soon,” he mumbled into Severus’ lips.

“Why?” Severus pulled back to ask. 

“I missed kissing you. I missed  _ you _ .” Remus nuzzled against his neck and Severus wrapped him in the embrace. 

“Are we—” he started, but couldn’t finish. His heart beat like crazy, heat spreading through him. He didn’t want to let Remus out of his arms. In here... 

This room was their sanctuary. 

“No, no roles, not tonight.” Remus slid his cheek next to his, inhaling deeply. 

“Thank Merlin.” 

Severus propped up, pulling Remus into another kiss. “I want to taste you, to feel you.” Words burst out of him before he could even plan what he’d say. 

The electric current ran through his spine. He kept kissing Remus, steering them both to the bed, removing Remus’ shirt and trousers. Remus was trying to rip off his leather pants. They never broke the kiss, behaving like two teenagers. Finally, he had Remus on his back, naked.

Trailing kisses, Severus let his hands roam along the length of Remus’ body. He covered every inch of the Remus’  exposed skin with his lips and tongue, relishing in the salty-sharp taste. Remus was still flaccid. His cock stirred but didn’t rise even after Severus licked at the tip, still soaked in the taste of come. Severus groaned, humming approvingly. 

“I hated it, hated that I couldn’t taste you,” he whispered to Remus’ balls. 

Pushing Remus’ legs up, he licked the balls, sucking them in and letting them fall out of his mouth with wet sounds. He continued to lick even further, circling his tongue around the twitching hole. Remus grunted.

“Severus, I didn’t…” Remus tried to voice his concern.

Summoning the lube, Severus oiled his cock, smearing the remainder on Remus’ hole and pushing one oiled finger inside. In one motion he was above Remus, looking in his eyes. Remus nodded, pulling him for a kiss. Trembling, Severus pushed in, groaning at the sensation of tightness squeezing around his cock, heat licking all the way to his balls.    

“Is it—” he asked, eyes looking for signs of discomfort.

“It is perfect,” said Remus, smiling.

He started to move, slow long strokes, enjoying each moment of push and withdrawal. The tightness in Severus’ chest increased. He was lost in the deep brown of Remus’ gaze. Time stopped, just Remus and this incredible feeling, like tidal waves, stayed. The feeling intensified, but Severus refused to move faster.

This was perfection.

Just like this.

Slow.

Timeless. 

Severus felt as if they were in a bubble, removed from the world, from the plane of existence, as if they were a universe of their own. 

It felt like someone had opened his chest.  As if he was oozing all that he kept inside with each pore he possessed. This amount of vulnerability would normally scare him, but not now. At this moment it seemed appropriate, safe. 

Remus’ eyes grew even bigger. He reached down between them to stroke his cock. Severus thought that perhaps  _ he _ should do that, but he was too hypnotised by the shift of emotions on Remus’ face. 

The bubble burst, letting the world rush in on them, rushing through him with almost painful intensity. 

He cried out, pressing his forehead against Remus’. Every muscle he possessed trembled. His strength gave out and he eased from Remus, tumbling next to him to be pulled him into an embrace. Before he sank, languid, into sleep, he could hear Remus whispering softly, 

“Thank you.” 

Turning to press his face to Remus’ damp chest, he mumbled one slurry. “Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocktail of choice [Black Velvet](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/black-velvet/)


	11. Allure’s way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Thank you all for your wishes and your support and understanding. I still have a long way to go until I'm 100% myself again, but at least I'm slowly going there. I'll try to get back to my posting schedule but I can't promise that I'll always manage, so please be patient with me. 
> 
> A huge hug and lots of kisses for my beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt)

 

Hermione shifted on her seat, resisting the urge to frown. 

The coffee shop Snape had chosen was just two blocks away from the club, situated in a scenic street covered in cobblestone with multitude of small artisanal shops. The ancient-looking church towered over the small street, quite close to the place they were now. 

In any other situation she would enjoy this place, but now the tingle of magic she could feel made her nervous. If anyone saw her there, she might bring unwanted attention to Severus and Lupin... and their club. Not to mention that the Prophet would have a field day if she was spotted with a man; they always had. 

Familiar eyes on an unfamiliar face looked amused, staring at her. 

“Relax. No self respecting witch or wizard would be caught dead near this area. We are safe.” 

“And what about those less self-respecting?” she asked. 

“Those as well. No magical folks will come here. Not if they are not dragged kicking and screaming.” He chuckled.

“But there is magic here...” she started.

“Ah, I see. You can feel it to. Tell me, how much do you know about history of witch trials?” He tilted his head.

“I know a bit from what I read in Muggle books. I know what we were taught by Bins.” She frowned and Severus chuckled again.

“So, close to nothing.” He nodded. 

Hermione felt her heart climbing up to her throat. The old feeling of dread gripped her insides. She prepared herself for a scathing remark and ridicule. Instead, Snape leaned forward and moved the curtain, widening the view on the church. 

“This church is infamous for their part in those trials. Beneath our feet are chambers where interrogations took place. This street is where most of the bonfires entertained the masses. I assure you we  _ are _ safe here.”

Hermione closed her eyes, the horror of what he was saying sinking in, a large, cold lump in her chest, while his voice ignited fire in the lower regions of her body. She shuddered, torn by conflicting sensations, opposite but not quite as exclusive as she’d might thought they should be. 

“I see,” she managed to squeeze out.

“Of course, at the present, the chambers below are still used in similar fashion— in a manner of speaking— but to a much more pleasurable end.” He continued to talk and she opened her eyes, confused. “This is the club Remus likes to visit from time to time. I, myself am not a member. But in here, at least whatever we say won’t sound out of place should any other patron overhear.” 

She blinked at him, her brain trying to work out the plausible explanation for his words. She offered him a lukewarm smile, pensive.

Up until now, she’d never actually seen his face, or rather the face he wore as a mask in public. Hermione decided that she hated it— it was too perfect, with soft features and too much symmetry, good looking and attractive in that movie star kind of a way. She wasn’t attracted to it. Short hair complemented the features, but she yearned to see his real hair, long and dark.  

Deciding to focus on his words she nodded, warmth colouring her cheeks. “You mean this is…” She raised her eyebrows.

“Exactly,” he said, nodding.

“And you are not a member but Remus is?”  _ Way to go Hermione, you sound like a demented parrot.  _

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Snape huffed sharply, his features rearranging into a familiar scowl. 

“No.” Hermione smiled, her brain finally catching up with all the information she had. “I must say, I wasn’t expecting that you would bring me here.”

“Gra… Hermione, you asked that we talk in neutral surroundings. I have a few questions of my own and it is better to ask them in somewhat safe environment.” There was annoyance in his voice. She swallowed, nervous.

“Right—” she started, but the waiter approached them.

“Steve, what a surprise to see you here! Where’s John?” boomed the large man. Hermione had an unsettling impression of a lumberjack or maybe an executioner, looking at his size. “Are you finally joining us?”

“Hello, Mark. John is running errands for the club. I came here with an old friend of ours.” Snape pointed at her. Hermione smiled sheepishly and gave the man a welcoming nod. 

“Is she going to join us?” Mark eyed her with interest.

“Not that I know of,” Snape said, smiling. “Two cappuccinos, a glass of orange juice for me and…” Snape looked at her and she realised he was expecting her to say something.

“Glass of sparkling water for me and a cocktail.” She glanced at Severus; she would need a drink for this conversation. “ You choose which cocktail, please .” Hermione managed to sound normal, as if they were in any ordinary coffee shop.

“Allure’s Way for her,” Severus said with a slight frown. 

Hermione blinked, wondering why was he frowning. It wasn’t as if she was playing with him. She still didn’t know much about cocktails. And yes— she could buy books and learn but for reason unknown to her, playing the games she did with Jake or letting Severus guide her held more appeal. She’d told him and Remus about her ignorance.

_ I guess he either doesn’t approve of me not ordering drinks... or the quality of cocktails here is substandard.  _

“Right away.” Mark turned to walk then pivoted on his heel and looked at Snape. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you. Business, if you don’t mind.”

Severus looked at her and she shrugged. He stood. “Excuse us for a second.” 

There was something in his voice. She could tell he wasn’t pleased with the man’s request. She watched him talk at the bar with the man, his back rigid. The familiarity of the posture causing havoc in her, pooling heat between her legs. 

_ Get a grip of yourself! Talk now, sex later - hopefully. _

It was the middle of the working week, and for the first time in her life Hermione had taken the day off from work. There were new cases, but nothing that people in her department couldn’t handle. Her concentration was at an all-time low, her mind kept slipping back to the image of Severus, naked and preparing food. 

Unconscious of her actions she licked her lips. The memory combined with her overactive imagination haunted her dreams and most of the waking hours of the day. So many times she’d played a fantasy in her head of him  shagging her on that kitchen counter or the table. 

She was sure he could have thought of a few more surfaces. Surprised with her desire to learn what he would do or how… So only four days after that night, she’d asked him to meet with her.

Well, she’d asked it of Remus. 

Severus was still not the one to use many words, every one grudging. He was not a talkative man at all. He was direct in what he wanted, even more so in what he didn’t want. And yes, she’d asked for neutral ground for that conversation, not trusting herself not to  jump him if they were in a less public space. 

_ Like a cat in heat. _

Hermione mashed her thighs together, trying to reign her runaway hormonal reaction while Severus approached. 

The waiter was at his heels with a tray. The drinks were served and they were finally left alone. She stayed quiet, still not wanting to be on the receiving end of Severus’ ire, and judging by the expression in his eyes he was close to exploding. 

Finally after few moments of heavy silence he cleared his throat. 

“May we continue?” Severus asked.

“Ummmm, yes. You said you have a few questions of your own.” She had her own questions, but it seemed that they all left her. His proximity did strange things to her thought process, rendering it useless. 

“Yes, but this outing was your idea. So speak.” Severus motioned her to start talking. 

“Uh, I was just wondering how— how all this is going to work. Yes, I know, I talked with the two of you and I remember everything that both of you told me, but— it’s still a mystery.” She pressed her thighs together again. 

Severus nodded.

“Yes, you never had a lover before,” he mused, almost as if he were reminding himself. “Well, there is no expectation of fidelity, through I would appreciate it if you let us know if sex outside of our circle was unprotected.”

She choked on her coffee. 

Sputtering, Hermione raised her head, blinking. Was this man insane? She’d come to his club because she had trouble finding  _ any  _ partner, and here he was talking about fidelity and unprotected sex with other partners.

“That very funny,” she croaked, glaring at him. 

“I am not joking, Miss… Hermione.” His eyes and tone were serious. “I am simply relaying facts on how this will best function.”

“Very well. Please continue.” Hermione nodded, feeling like someone had hit her with a boulder to the stomach. 

“There is no schedule or specific days when we will meet or interact. You may call and ask to meet either with me, Remus or both of us. The same goes for us. And you as well as each of us can refuse to accept that request, depending on the mood or workload.”

She nodded again, this all sounded too clinical, like she was having a business meeting. 

“The rest— I assume that there is no need to repeat what has already been said. Are there any more questions?” Severus sounded bored.

“I— I… What if I don’t want for Remus to be… I mean he said… But…” Hermione stammered through her biggest concern. 

“What Remus suggested was in accordance with your desire to be more involved in our lifestyle. It is not a requirement.” Severus lightly shrugged.

“I see. I am, interested that is. And I’d like to learn or at least try… To be honest I have no idea how to approach any of it.”  She sighed, ready to be mocked.

“Curiosity is perfectly natural, but this kind of lifestyle isn’t for just anyone,” Severus replied seriously. “It isn’t anything to be ashamed of, even if the social stigma is substantial. I have to admit, even though I can enjoy what is called  _ vanilla _ sex, it doesn’t have much appeal to me, not in a long while, at least. ”

“What I have to say is that, excluding Remus, I am  _ not _ submissive, so if you do find yourself in that lifestyle and discover that you have dominant tendencies— To put it simply, you will have to seek that kind of experience elsewhere.” 

She swallowed hard, gripping the cocktail glass tightly in her hand, hoping that it’s solidity would give her at least some sort of stability. At this point, his glamour was an added bonus. Hermione couldn’t imagine having this conversation while looking at his face. 

_ Sure, you can shag him but not talk about it with him. _

“Are there any more questions?” he asked.

“Perhaps some will come up later, I really can’t think of any at the moment,” she breathed out. “You said  _ you  _ had some questions.”

“Yes. I know that the papers you filled in should give me more insight, however.” He paused. “Before that, are you compliant with my conditions?” By Severus’ frown she gauged that he expected she’d fully forgotten what was he talking about.

“Yes, I am, at least for now. But if we— That is if you and I are— Should I call you somehow, address you in any specific way ? Or...   I know what I read in books or on the internet, but…” her throat felt dry, not even the sip of sparkling water helped her to wash away the dryness. 

“For now you may address me however makes you most comfortable. Later - we will discuss that if we reach that point. I would advise that everything you read-- Each time, with each partner is different, there is no rules set in stone. In a manner, we make our own set of rules.” he said carefully.  After few moments of thoughtful silence he continued softly.

“There are some universal rules considering safety and basic etiquette, but between us everything is negotiable except hard limits. You will learn mine the same way I will learn yours.”

The heat shot through her like a spear, pooling between her legs and heating up her face.  His eyes raked over her and a small quirk of a smile appeared in the corner of his lips. 

“Now, I do have some questions about the preliminary negotiation questionnaire you completed.” He took the sheaf of paper from the inner pocket of his jacket, folded it neatly next to him and moved  a bit on his seat to the right edge of the table. “If you would come a bit closer…” 

She nodded,  again ,  but what else she could do? The lack of words and appropriate answers rendered her almost speechless.

Her throat  was dry as the Sahara. Scooting down the boot bench until she was sitting to his right, she stilled. Their knees were touching, something that apparently he didn’t even notice, while she had a crawling sensation from the contact— like someone held her under a mild hex.

“It is obvious that your inexperience made you reply the way you did for most of it and I presume that will change in time. Which is perfectly fine. You did mark this:  _ Being serviced (sexual) _ as confusing - do you need clarification?” 

She  gulped, face heating up and nodded , glancing around almost empty coffee shop even if his voice was low pitched, almost a murmur. 

“The simplest explanation would be that you want to have intercourse that would satisfy your needs. While this feature is mostly something a dominant partner would require, it is not excluded for the submissive partner as well. It only have to be carefully balanced.” 

Severus explained in a same tone he would describe how to make a dressing for the salad.

Her head seemed move without her permission, nodding automatically, against her better judgement .  Hermione expected that Severus would react any second, demanding that she speak or at least stop wagging her head, but he kept his focus on the papers, moreso than her.

“Indeed, and about this--” He pointed at the line  _ Cock worship _ and her face felt hot with shame. “I have no preference towards it, so if it is not a requirement, I’d prefer to skip it.”

She nodded again, taking a sip of water.  Hermione wished that she could force herself to look in any other direction or maybe do something, anything but nod. Sadly, all felt able to do was repeat the same motion over and over again. Terrified of— 

What? 

“Now for this—” He pointed at the line marked  _ Double penetration _ . “There is no need for a second partner for that to happen. And for this—” He pointed at  _ Exhibitionism (friends) _ “Yes, Remus counts.”

She squirmed and he raised his eyes to her.

“Should we, ummm, then put five on it?” Hermione managed to sound more secure in herself than she actually felt.

“You may even lower the assessment if it is something that makes you uncomfortable. Hermione, this is about what  _ you _ like, not what you think should happen.” A small line formed between his brows.

“No, it’s fine. I mean, yes it is still slightly embarrassing, but I did forget all about him,” she huffed. “Besides, I found it hot looking at the two of you, so…” She trailed off with another sip of her drink.

“Very well,” he said. “Harnessing is a type of bondage, and it may have various uses.” His eyes flew over the lines, he pointed at another. “I’ll keep in mind that you bruise easily, but I also can offer you some of my ointments for bruises, should accidental bruising occur.” 

She nodded again. At this point Hermione felt as if she was turning into one of those hideous bobble-headed dolls. 

“Now this,” he said, pointing at the  _ Serving orally (sexual) _ “You may reconsider to what degree you are submissive in nature. This would include that I could demand your services—” He paused, then frowned at her. “For you to perform oral sex on me at any point that strikes my fancy, regardless of place, situation or your desire.”

“Meaning?” she blinked at him.

“Meaning, if you agree to this, I could ask you to do it now, here or face the consequences of your refusal.”

The vivid image appeared in her head, one where Severus was pushing her below the table, commanding her to unbuckle his trousers and to take him in her mouth. The image sent mixed feelings shooting through her system, making her panties wet; making her gasp loudly in disapproval. 

Severus smirked at her before his gaze fell to the pages again.

“Now this.” He pointed at the line  _ Triple penetration. _ “Can be done with multiple male partners present or with assistance of penetrative toys. And now that we, hopefully, have managed to cover everything that was confusing, I'd like to address this.” 

He pointed at the line  _ Head (receiving fellatio) _ and she felt like the heat was closing down her throat. “I would like to get a feasible explanation, given the high marks you gave them, how do you see this happening?” 

“Uh, yes, maybe I should have explained better,” Hermione said meekly. “I would like to watch… You know.” She closed her eyes, mortified, swallowed hard and then continued in a small voice. “I saw a video online, just a short— a very short clip, but I thought… And I liked seeing the two of you so I thought…”

She could hear him drawing in air sharply.

“Oh, so what did you see?” His voice was a low seductive purr.

The room was steaming now, sparks travelling up and down her spine, wetness between her thighs increasing. 

_ How hot is it in here? _

She nearly jumped when his hand slid over her thigh and pressed between her legs, cupping her damp sex. Hermione opened her eyes, feeling panicked. Severus was holding his glass in the other hand, an near-bored look on his face. She closed her eyes again.

“Nothing. Nothing much. It was one of those homemade videos, and one guy was standing. The other was— was kneeling and he— he—” 

Her voice broke. Still keeping her eyes closed, she reached blindly for her glass and took a gulp of cocktail.  _ How did that glass come to my hand? _ With each word, his fingers applied just the tiniest pressure, sending desire ricocheting through her, mudding her brain.    

“Continue,” he purred.

“Well, the one that was kneeling, he had the c-cock—” Again, she choked on words, but his hand pressed and wiggled a bit. Her thighs opened, widening without her conscious permission. “It was a short video, really. But-but, I imagined…”

“Oh,” he said, sounding delighted. “You imagined Remus and I. And who did what in that little fantasy of yours?” 

“Ummm, I don’t know which of you…?” She tried to wiggle out of the conversation.

“Both of us.” His answer was calm and amused.  

“Uh, good. You, you were on your knees and providing.” She tried; it was so easy talking about this with Remus. With Severus she was all tangled up in her own words. 

“Sucking cock? Giving head? A Blow job?” The voice was a whisper in her ear. Severus emphasised the last consonant of each offered phrase. 

Hermione bit her lip to prevent a moan, images of her fantasy dancing in front of her eyes, Her hips bucked in his hand. 

“I want an answer, now,” he hissed. It was a simultaneously sharp and soft sound. A dangerous sound.

“Yes, yes. You were— giving head to Remus,” she breathed out. “Oh, Gods! I’d love to see that so much.” 

His hand intensified the pressure. “That could be arranged,” he chuckled. “I see that we won’t have too many problems adjusting. All your proclivities seem to lead in the direction of bottoming during play. You do not seek 24/7 domination or my control of your life. Good, I’m not looking for that responsibility.”

His hand pressed, rubbing lightly and she buckled again. By now she was sure that she was half sprawled over the bench. Hermione opened her eyes. 

She was still in the same position as before, Severus as well. They wouldn’t be drawing attention in any way if not for her labouring puffs of hot breath.

“I hate it.” She frowned. 

His face tightened minutely; Severus’ hand slowly began to glide from her lap. Before she could over-think it, Hermione grabbed his hand, keeping it in place.  _ I must be insane. _ She shook her head. 

“I hate that glamour you wear.” She licked her lips, feeling both brave and foolish as she lowered her voice to a whisper. “These past few days all I could think of was you, the real you, naked in the kitchen. And…”

She choked, nerves wound too tightly.  His eyes expressed clearly how her words affected him.

“And?” Severus’ lips turned up in a smile.

“And—and… Can we just go there? Anywhere actually where we have some privacy?” Hermione panted and added fast, “If you are up to it, that is.”

His fingers paused their movements; his hand slipped from her and moved to take hers. Severus pulled her up by their linked hands and tugged towards the door, calling out to the man behind the bar. 

“Mark, put it on John’s tab. Call me about that other thing.” 

She was dragged at a fast pace, towards a thick row of bushes in the nearby park.  _ He forgot his jacket, _ she thought, just before he lead her through a passage in the shrubbery and squeezed her, aparating them both into the back alley of the club. 

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat when he shrugged of the glamour. Sharp features and long hair replaced the mask. 

“Better?” He glanced at her, still pulling her up the metal staircase towards the white door.

She grinned back.  _ “ _ Much.”

Before she could process all that happened, she was standing in the kitchen,  _ his _ kitchen. Both of them were losing clothes fast, though not by means of magic, even if it seemed that way.

Her skin prickled at the touch of his, warm and soft. His lips assaulted her neck, murmuring. 

“Now, I want you to tell me - what did you imagine?” 

“Gods!” she sighed. Her entire lower belly was pulsating, muscles tugging time to his kisses. She wondered if she could, but then remembered his eyes when she’d told him about her fantasy of him and Remus. “You, just you naked, making food or pouring coffee.” 

“Just that?” he whispered, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, soliciting a strange gurgle from her throat.  _ How much can this man bend? _ They were still standing somewhere in the middle of the kitchen. 

“No, not just that. We— we shagged, on the counter and table and against the wall, and…” she stopped.

“And?” He released her nipple from his mouth and she whimpered. 

“And, I thought that you might show me what— where else we could shag in the kitchen,” she panted, slightly embarrassed. 

He leaned in again. Hummed around her nipple, hot air mixing with the light scratch of his teeth. His hand tweaked her other nipple, the sensation tugging at her twitching muscles. There was an emptiness between her legs, one that demanded to be filled. 

Suddenly, he was separated from her and she cried out in protest. Something was better than nothing. He smirked at her, his face calm while his eyes burned. His lips twitched.

“I like the table idea, and the counter… For now, through, I think this bar stool will do just fine.” His voice was rough, eliciting a shiver. 

Severus pushed her towards the bar stool she’d occupied only a few days prior. He propped her on the stool, folding her legs around his waist, pushing her hands down towards the stool’s legs. 

“Grab them, and hold them. Do not touch me,” he ordered and she did what he asked.

Hermione let her head fall back, expecting him to plunge into her. 

Instead, his hands tweaked her nipples while he rubbed his cock between her thighs, applying pressure similar to what he’d done with his hand in the coffee shop. This time, however, her need was much greater. He managed to graze her clitoris with each swipe of his hips, making her buck. 

It was painful.

It actually hurt how much she needed to feel him inside, filling her.

How much she wanted him to just shag her brains out, fast and hard. 

“I can’t… Please… I need…” she choked out.

“Hmh, what do you need?” He nibbled on her earlobe and softly kissed the spot behind. 

“I need to feel you, inside me,” she moaned, her hands tightening the grip on the stools legs. 

“Like this?” he purred.

She wanted to scream  _ yes _ , but instead of the forceful plunge she needed, he glided into her with casual slowness. With each rock of his hips, Severus inched inside her just a fraction deeper than before. It was—   _ maddening _ . 

The desire that ripped through her couldn’t be satisfied with his caressing and slow advances. Especially because one of his hands still tugged on her nipples, while other held her hips in place, limiting her ability to move. 

“Deeper. Please, I need it deeper,” she tried, suddenly aware how uncomfortable the position was. Her head felt too heavy to raise it. 

Her legs proved to be ineffective, even if she tried to pull him closer, deeper, faster. She released the stool leg with one hand and tried to pull his shoulder, he only abandoned her nipple to return her hand on its place. 

“I said -  _ don’t touch me, _ ” he growled.

The sound sent shivers down her spine and ignited few more fires in her core. Almost instantly, her hand shot back to his hip. 

A cry fell from her lips. 

He stepped back, pulling out of her. Eyes narrowed. 

“I see we’ll have to work on that,” Severus growled.

He pulled her on the ground and twirled her, pushing her back up on the stool. The stool itself wasn’t too high, but it was taller than a regular chair and her feet dangled when he finally found the position he was satisfied with. Her feet found uncomfortable purchase on the stools decorative cross-bars.

The stool had a round wooden seat and he must have done something with it, because she could feel her weight, pressing her pelvis to the relatively small round surface, but not the pressure and friction of wood against her hips. Her entire upper body hung in the air. 

Severus pulled on her arms, twisting them to her back and locking them in the grip with one of his hands. She couldn’t move. With other hand he grabbed her hip and this time he did just what she needed him to do.  

This time his hips jerked fast and sharp. With each thrust he pulled her on him with a tug of his hands. She didn’t exist anymore. Even through her shoulders felt pressured, and her back was tight from exertion, the need, finally fed, climbed fast towards its inevitable end. 

Her muscles rolled, trying to grip on the plunging cock and keep him inside. 

“You have to wait,” he grunted.

_ Wait? Wait for what? _

The thought came to her mind but left her just as fast. The air in her lungs felt compressed, white danced in front of her eyes. Muscles tightened, rippled, then tightened again. There was a throb deep inside her— like a ticking bomb. 

“I said -  _ wait. _ ” This was an order, one that forced her brain to work.  _ What was she supposed to wait for? Had she missed something he said?  _

His hips sped up, each thrust rocking her entire body and the stool. The pressure of the grip on her arms sending pulses of pleasure, the hand on her hip almost bruising. Her skin prickled from need. 

She had to do something.

_ What was it? What am I waiting for? _

But then she felt it, the pulsing of his cock inside her and the first jet of warmth. 

“Now!” It was a growl, pinched in sound but still commanding.

_ Now? Now what? _

Her brain didn’t manage to process the command. Her muscles barreled around him, pressure exploding in a sheer white light and electric shocks. The air was punched from her lungs along with an indescribable sound. The room spun; she couldn’t see it but she was sure of it, could  _ feel  _ it.

Severus pulled her off the stool and pushed her to lean on it. Her legs felt like jello, shaky and unstable. 

Hermione fought to breathe, gulping the air instead. His solid form pressed against her back, sweat sticking them together, itching, prickling... an unpleasant feeling. His breath puffed over her hair and neck. One of his hands supported her middle, the other leaned next to her arms on the stool. 

The room stopped spinning. 

Slowly, Hermione blinked. She felt sedated. 

Only then she did she notice Remus, leaning on the frame of the kitchen door, his eyes sparkling. Remus’ trousers were sporting an enviable sized tent. 

_ I should at least blush. _

Hermione found that she had no strength to feel ashamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottoms up ;) [Allure’s way](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/allures-way/)


	12. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Thank you all for your support, Ludos, comments and hits <3 
> 
> A special thanks to my beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt), she didn't just make this chapter readable, she kept me in check <3

Remus hang his jacket on the hook, shaking his head. 

Today wasn't his day. 

He rarely had to do anything for the club; that was Severus’ job. However, today Hermione wanted to talk with Severus and Remus had volunteered to replace him at work. Regardless of how much he wanted to see the two of them finally starting something, he regretted his decision now. His head pounded, buzzing with numbers and orders and what not. 

_ How did Severus do this, and on a daily basis?  _

Sudden sound drew his attention. The sound, muffled by a closed door and distance, came from the kitchen. 

Sliding his wand in hand, Remus carefully crept towards the kitchen. Danielle would skin him alive— she would have to do a lot to keep them off the radar if he stunned a few Muggles. But, recently there had been a fair share of break-ins in the neighbourhood, and Remus didn't want to take any chances. Sure, he could take them in  Muggle-style fighting, but why risk it? 

As he neared the kitchen, the sounds became louder. Remus stopped. 

_ Maybe some wild animal managed to sneak in? _

The sounds coming out of the kitchen baffled him— hissing, grunting and a sort of mewling or keening. 

Remus looked at the wand in his hand. An animal still could be dangerous, especially if it felt trapped, but on the plus side, it would be less hassle for Danielle if he stunned an animal than a Muggle. If he appeared non-threatening enough maybe there wouldn’t be any need for stunning. 

Finally, Remus decided to stash the wand and peek in, then make a decision on what to do. He carefully pushed the door, cracking it open just enough to glance. 

And grinned. 

The sight in the kitchen was much better than he thought it would be. There were no burglars and no animals, though, what was going on in the kitchen might fall under the  _ wild  _ category. Not wanting to disturb them, Remus softly slipped into the kitchen. 

They didn't notice him.

Hermione was facing him, but her head hung low, her eyes closed. She was balancing on the bar stool, Severus gripping her, her arms tucked  behind her back. He was pounding into her like there was no tomorrow.

Remus focused on Severus’ face, lost in bliss, his eyes burning with the rush of control. 

Remus missed seeing those specific flames in Severus’ eyes. Once, long ago that feverish gaze had focused on him. He missed that passion. 

Not that they lacked passion in their life, but it was different. Severus wasn't built to relinquish control. The demeanour, something like an invisible cloud, spread around Severus. It was in his features, in a line between his eyes. In the tight lips. In the tension of his shoulders. In the way Severus’ hips moved, slamming fast and without rhythm.

Tension climbed Remus’ spine. The space in his trousers decreased rapidly. At this point, Remus briefly questioned the morning’s decisions. He liked the feel of rough material against his bare privates. Having an imprint of a zipper carved in his cock was not as pleasant. 

He smiled at the expression on Hermione’s face. She was lost to the world. At the same time, she looked almost  baffled  or maybe more accurate description would be-- she looked like she’d had a blissful epiphany. 

_ She'll be sore all over tomorrow.  _

It wasn't about roughness— Severus still controlled himself— but about the position itself. 

All that weight and yanking were bound to retaliate later onto an untrained person. 

Then again, Hermione reacted nicely to manhandling and to being dominated. Being balanced on the chair seemed to spur her passion further.

_ We’ve never used these stools in this capacity. Hmmm, worth saving this idea for later.  _

“Wait,” Severus growled. 

Hermione’s expression shifted to one of confusion. Severus raised his head and gazed at Remus. 

Shivers ran down his spine from the intensity  in those black eyes . Remus drew one sharp breath, biting into his lip to prevent the groan from escaping. His cock pressed hard against the cotton of his trousers, but he refused to move not wanting to startle Hermione. 

The fever in Severus’ eyes intensified, but the mask of concentration stayed. Severus was completely focused on the girl and still managed to hold his eyes on Remus. 

The temperature in the kitchen felt like it was a million degrees. 

“I said  _ wait _ ,” hissed Severus

Remus did his best not to shift around. Hermione was obviously losing the battle with Severus’ command. Ignorance more than obedience prevented her  from disobeying .  

Severus locked his gaze with Remus’, jaw tight, the strings of ropey neck muscles pronounced. 

“Now…” There was the strain in Severus’ voice, a high pitched note. 

For a few moments it looked to Remus like everything stood still. The sounds of heavy breathing, hissing and growling. Breathy moans reverbated against the walls and bounced off and hit his groin with precision. 

He watched as Severus pulled back, supporting Hermione, while both used the stool to lean on. 

Hermione’s dazed eyes set on Remus’ face, she gave him one tired but happy grin. 

_ I guess the conversation went well.  _

There wasn't much room for doubt considering he’d caught them in flagrant disarray when he’d fully expected to return to an empty house. 

“Can you walk?” Severus mumbled in Hermione’s hair. 

_ Not with this hardon.  _

“I… I think so.” Hermione slurred a bit. 

Severus hummed and straightened, pulling her with him. He walked her to the kitchen chair and summoned glasses with water for both of them. Remus wondered what Severus had planned; the chair he chose was facing the door and Remus. 

He watched as Severus whispered something to her. Hermione nodded with a smile. His breath hitched when Severus turned to him, a feverish light still shining in his eyes. 

In two panther like strides, fully naked and sweaty Severus was pressed against him, snogging the daylights out of Remus. 

Thinking became an issue. 

Severus’ kiss started as a flare of undiluted passion and desire, charged with power but not dominant. Remus groaned into the kiss, pushing his hips into the solid body in front of him. Their kiss softened, curling his toes with tenderness. His head felt dizzy. Remus wasn't sure who moaned. The kiss changed again, shifting between tender and strong. 

Severus’ shoulders tensed beneath his hands. Severus’ entire posture screamed at him, asking for forgiveness, but  for what—?

Remus couldn't tell. The other thing was much easier to figure out: Severus obviously wanted do something else and he was needed for that... and Severus had to stay in charge. 

Remus pulled back to take in a gulp of air. Nuzzling against Severus, he whispered,

“You have something else in mind?” 

The only reply was a miniscule nod. Remus’ knees buckled. On a rare occasion, Severus would slip off his masks and transform into this shy and uncommunicative person. Whatever Severus had in mind obviously weighed on him. 

“Very well, I get it. You want to do something for the girl.” 

Another nod from Severus, and Remus continued to whisper. 

“I’ll tell you what - do what you have in mind. I will follow, no questions asked. If you need to be the top, be the top.”

Severus raised his eyes before attacking Remus’ mouth once again. 

Remus glanced at Hermione as he was kissed. She sat on the chair, not blinking and he hoped that she would take a breath at least once in a while. 

Severus switched from his lips to his jaw and neck, licking the hollow beneath his Adam's apple. Remus closed his eyes, grunting approvingly. Each portion of skin Severus revealed, was covered in kisses and small maddening licks. 

It didn't feel as if Severus was taking control, but as if he were a man with a mission, and so Remus relaxed in to it. 

His shirt rustled softly,  falling on the floor. 

Severus’ teeth lightly scratched his abs. Hot breath tickled at the coarse hairs and his muscles twitched, his breath coming in short pants. This, from Severus, was a potent mixture of power display and submission.

The belt buckle clinked loudly when hit the floor, his pants bunching around his ankles. Remus could feel the air moving around his  cock and balls when Severus drew in a breath. 

He opened his eyes.

_ What’s with him and Hermione? I see we’ll have to revise his checklist soon. _

Seeing Severus kneeling in front of him was intoxicating. Feeling the soft breaths wafting over his cock, Remus suppressed the urge to grab Severus’ hair and thrust into his mouth. 

He couldn't decide if he was more turned on or proud. Getting a blowjob wasn't anything of a note, but the fact that Severus was willing to let Hermione watch… 

_ I am an idiot!  _

Severus wasn't  _ apologetic _ , he was trying to ask for assistance to push his own boundaries. Severus wasn't teasing him, but trying hard to do what he’d planned to do. 

And here Remus was, acting like a big, brainless lump. 

_ Some Dominant I am, abandoning my Sub in the time he needs me the most.  _

Taking a deep breath to clear his head, Remus reached down, fingers grazing the line of a too-tight jaw. Severus raised his eyes. Remus smiled to him , giving a small nod. Even his whisper sounded rough. 

“You have no idea how much I want this. How much I need this. Could you… Please…” Remus paused to lick his lips, still holding Severus’ gaze.

A slow blink was only response, before Severus leaned in and pressed his lips to the base of his cock, still looking in his eyes. Remus held his breath. 

The wet trail slithered down his length before Severus started to lick and kiss his glans, gripping Remus’ cock with one hand. The grip may have been a bit too tight, but it still sent shivers up his spine. 

Severus kept on kissing and licking, tilting his cock up and going on the downward path to his balls. Remus relaxed, savouring the sensations. He kept a wary eye on the Severus, but it looked like the most difficult part was behind them. 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~    

Severus focused on the feeling of warm skin beneath his lips. It was far better than to think about the waves of nausea filling him. 

_ I want this. This was my idea.  _

It was, and he did. He finally could admit to himself— he did want Hermione. Not as an occasional side dish, but on more permanent basis. If nothing else, their little date in the coffee shop had made him realise that. 

All the time there he’s been brushing her mind. It wasn’t right thing to do, but the images in her head were so interesting. She was more open to the world of bdsm than he’d believed. 

The image of him forcing her to blow him  right there in the coffee shop had given him courage to test her.

The image of two blokes  engaged in a sloppy blowjob had  brought them here. 

And now he was on his knees in front of Remus, while she watched. 

Severus sharply drew in a breath. 

He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Displays of vulnerability weren't his forte. For him kneeling was exactly that. Again, this was a blowjob; there was no way around kneeling if he didn't want to move all of them into the bedroom— which he didn't. 

Even the sole act of fellatio… 

In their world it was a right of passage. For him it was so much more. It was a declaration, a confession of his feelings, a statement. 

The kneeling and the blowjob— those were the things he would do only for Remus, and apparently, now, for Hermione. 

The cock in front of his eyes twitched and he stared at the knobby head peeking through the foreskin. The slight nick above the patch that tied foreskin to frenulum parted in a light V shape. 

He’d never asked Remus how that happened. He imagined it hadn’t been all that pleasant. 

Severus wanted to feel the heavy fullness in his mouth, to taste it, but his uncertainty kept him rooted. Frozen on the spot.

Remus reached out to his face again, and Severus half hoped that he would take his choice away, force his way into Severus’ mouth. Instead, Remus tilted his head up, locking eyes with him.   

“You have no idea how much I want this. How much I need this. Could you… Please…” Remus’ voice trembled slightly.

It wasn’t a forceful takeover, but it gave him the necessary nudge. It cracked open something inside him. 

He  _ wanted _ this. 

He  _ wanted _ her to see. 

He  _ desired _ to see how she would react. 

Tilting forward, he kept his gaze locked with Remus. Kissing the base of the cock he inhaled the familiar scent, and it calmed his nerves. Angry swarm of hornets still buzzed around his stomach, but Severus ignored the unease. 

He  licked and nipped his way to the top of Remus’ cock, placing one soft kiss to the peaking head. His tongue reached for the slit, while his hand reached for the meaty body of Remus’ cock. The solid and silky weight gave him necessary grounding. 

Those soft gasps and that light panting didn’t belong to Remus. Those sounds made the hornets buzzing with more zeal, but also sent twitches through his flaccid cock.

He kept the foreskin in place, he wouldn’t take Remus into his mouth, not yet. Trailing down, he could feel Remus relaxing. The hum of approval sent goosebumps down his back. He still held Remus’ gaze but with the corner of an eye he glanced at Hermione.

She was sitting with legs spread wide, one of her palms pressing above her neatly trimmed mound, jaw slack, eyes huge and unblinking. He smirked.

_ Let us see if I can force that hand to travel Down Under.  _

However, that would require a reaction from Remus as well. Severus abandoned Remus’ eyes and dipped down, angling his head so he could still see Hermione’s responses. Using his other hand to create pressure on perineum, he sucked one of the balls into his mouth.

Remus groaned, pushing his pelvis up, one hand curling at his side. Hermione looked like she had forgotten to breathe. 

The swarm of hornets vanished, it was replaced with rolling waves of excitement and satisfaction. 

Creating a bit of vacuum, Severus rolled his tongue around the ball in his mouth. Remus groaned again, and Hermione moved her hand just a bit lower. Adding  the slight massage over the area his hand was pressing, Severus focused on moving his other hand up and down Remus’ cock. He alternated his sloppy kisses between Remus’ balls. 

Hermione was teetering on the verge of dipping her fingers where he wanted to see them. 

_ Come on, be a good little girl and I’ll reward you.  _

He applied just a bit more pressure to the perineum, one digit sneaking up, and the entirety of Remus’ body jerked. In his side view, Hermione circled her finger over her clitoris. Severus kept up his attentions until her hand dipped even lower, and she moved, sinking one elegant finger into her pussy. 

_ That’s it. _

Stilling the hand that held the cock, he increased pressure just a bit to prevent unplanned orgasm and sucked both balls at the same time. Remus released a high-pitched sound.

“Gods!” Hermione’s yelp was muffled with the finger she’d managed to wedge between her teeth in the meantime. 

The cock in his hand jerked like a trapped snake. Releasing the balls with a wet plop he sat on his heels. Severus licked the salty bitterish tip of the angry red head and closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the familiar taste, before he drew Remus back into his mouth. Remus’ hips twitched. 

He could see that Hermione had abandoned all pretenses of decency. She pulled back to the edge of the chair and plunged her fingers into her pussy, the heel of her hand grinding at her clit. The other hand played with her breasts, pulling and twisting the nipples. Above him, Remus sounded like the Hogwarts Express uphill under a heavy load. 

He bobbed his head, alternating between sucking and just a light slithering of tongue, as much as it was possible. Remus continued to clench and unclench his fists in the rhythm with Severus’ bobbing. At this point Hermione was moaning, her hips surging to meet her hand. 

She was more open to play, more Submissive than Severus had originally thought. Remus was correct in his assessment of her. Which wasn’t much of a surprise, over the years Severus had learned to trust Remus’ sharp eye and instinct concerning people around them. What surprised him was his own desire to lead Hermione into their world. 

Even the idea of luring her into a true relationship sounded appealing to him. Severus knew that he would have to go slow. If he were to push her too fast, she might run the other way. And someone as independent as Hermione might have a difficult time accepting the role of a submissive. 

In that regard they were the same. 

He’d have to ease her into that as well. 

There were no books or video clips that could prepare her for the reality of a lifestyle. Curiosity wasn’t always equal to what one might truly crave or dislike. For his part, the sole act of domination was enough— sex was just an added bonus. He would have to talk to Remus as well.

_ When he regains his wits. _

Remus was on the brink of explosion; Severus could tell by the tremor of his thighs, and sounds Remus produced above him. Severus hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. The finger that teased the entrance into the Remus’ body finally created pressure on the right spot. The finale would be much more striking if he had some sort of lubricant, but this had to do. 

The thickness in his mouth started to pulse, hips jerking. Warm jets of bitter liquid filled his mouth and Severus gulped, not wishing to lose even a drop. Remus sounded like an amorous bear, grunting and rumbling. 

Hermione was frozen mid-motion, her mouth formed the string of silent ‘ _ oh God’ _ s. 

Severus released the cock from his mouth and pushed himself up, dragging his hands up the sides of Remus’ body. Once he was standing he snogged his sedated lover. It took several moments for Remus to respond and start to return the kiss. His cock, solid once more, jabbed Remus’ deflating one.  

“Do you have any more strength?” He mumbled into Remus’ lips. Remus nodded in response. “I’ll need your help, if you are up to it.” 

“I’ll assist you. Just go.” Remus replied with another nod. 

Severus turned to the still frozen Hermione. 

She presented a sight to be seen, with the expression of pure lust on her face. One of her hands tweaked her right nipple, the fingers of her other hand wiggling inside her. He approached her, and she plucked her hand out of her pussy. 

He reached before she could react, sucking her fingers in his mouth. 

Her eyes grew bigger, and she breathed, “Gods…” 

Severus smirked at her, picking her up from the chair and whispering in her ear. “Trust me.”

She nodded, mumbling something that sounded like incoherent affirmation. She felt light in his hands. Turning her back to Remus, Severus grinned at him.

“Hold her.” 

Both Remus and Hermione stiffened a bit. 

Remus followed his instruction, though not without a frown, Hermione tried to cling to his neck, Severus had to pry her hands off and place them around Remus’  shoulders . 

Hermione’s back rested on Remus’ chest, he held her in something resembling a loose half-Heimlich. 

Severus grinned wider in anticipation.

Wrapping Hermione’s legs around his waist, Severus guided his cock inside her. Her eyes rolled back and Remus smiled to him, finally catching on.  Severus used his hands to support her ass, tilting to nibble on her ear.

“Hold on to Remus, tight.” 

Hermione’s head rolled to find place on Remus’ shoulder, her hands encircling Remus’ shoulders. Severus tilted his head to reach Remus’ lips, his hips working on autopilot. He was lost in a softness of Hermione’s quivering wetness and he could feel her breasts jiggling against him while her legs tried to choke life out of him, spurring him to move faster. 

The scent and taste of Remus stirred his chest, the kiss firm, leaching on his soul. 

Severus knew that he was pushing their boundaries. He’d broken some unspoken rules, but he needed them both. At the moment it seemed like neither of them cared, and Severus hoped that they would think the same later as well. 

Remus pulled back to take in air, his eyes on Severus’. A slow smile lifted the corners of Remus’ lips, he mouthed a silent, ‘ _ It's ok, I understand. _ ’ 

Severus glanced down at Hermione. She had her eyes closed, her body tilted towards him. He looked at Remus again. 

“I want to hear this girl scream,” Remus whispered in a stern voice, before wincing. “I want to see you come.”

Severus tried to talk, but Remus shook his head. “You have no more than five minutes to bring her to an earth shattering orgasm or you will have none for quite some time.”

“I'm close.” Hermione mumbled, not opening her eyes. 

Severus smiled at Remus, he wasn’t quite sure if Remus knew how the female body worked. He would shag her into orgasm, he wasn’t so sure about earth shattering part— that demanded time he didn’t have.  Not to mention he’d already had one orgasm, not longer than 30 to 40 minutes ago. 

Remus’ lips returned to his and the logical part of his brain went on strike. 

Remus wasn't kissing him, he was tongue-fucking his mouth—  _ him,  _ to oblivion. 

Hermione was mewling, her inner walls dancing around him, tighter than before due to the position. Severus strengthen his grip on her bottom. His head spun and he pulled back from the kiss, gulping for air like a drowning man, pressing his forehead against Remus’.  

The sensory overload was immense, more than he had felt in years. 

No, his skin didn't regain sensitivity, there was no magical cure by fucking, but everything he could feel was somehow enhanced. And much to his surprise, his balls were screaming at him, and  by the feel of it they were lodged somewhere with his kidneys by now. 

Luckily for him, Hermione  _ was _ close. He could feel the grip of her thighs tightening  their chokehold,  squeezing his ribs . Her mewls turned to loud moans. 

At this point he was half-ready to start counting potion ingredients. 

“Hand around my shoulder Hermione.” Remus’ mild voice broke his concentration, a twinge of fear shooting up his spine.

He couldn’t hold out anymore; that spark of fear was the last drop. 

Severus  rolled his forehead  to Remus’ free shoulder, his muffled yelp mixing with the intangible stream of vowels coming from Hermione. Her body twitched against his as her channel rippled, then tried to squeeze the life from his cock. 

He had to lean in, squashing Hermione between he and Remus. His legs felt like jello. 

Severus hoped that Remus  still had some strength  left, because he was knackered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it! A [Blowjob Shots](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/blowjob-shots/)


	13. Forbidden Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: I'm almost afraid to post this chapter, hopefully I won't disappoint you. I base a part of this story on the research; I have no personal knowledge how polly relationships work. So if you find something that isn't right, I'd appreciate a comment or a pointer, tho bear in mind that this isn't just about poly but also the story about d/s relationships as well :)
> 
> **WARNING: In this chapter I touched the subject of problems that bi people has to face. So you may find parts of text you don't agree with or find it distasteful (I do). Just a fair warning, I'll add an appropriate tag.**
> 
> Thank you all for your support, Kudos, comments and hits <3 
> 
> A huge hug and a big kiss to my dear beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt)

 

Remus smiled as Severus’ hair tickled his cheek, a pleasant weight on his shoulder. Glancing down the silky black hair and planes of Severus’ pale body, at the jumble of brown curls on Severus lap. One elegant pale hand stroked over the curls. It was so typical of Severus, to frown and grumble and at the same time be so tender. 

Hermione puffed in her sleep. She was exhausted and had fallen asleep in the kitchen, still pressed between two of them. Severus had carried a sleeping Hermione, trailing behind Remus.

Now, some time later, all three of them were in a guest bedroom.  _ And they are bothe cuddlers, lucky me. _

Severus was leaning on Remus, while Hermione rolled from her space in her sleep and finally settled, using Severus as pillow. 

The bed was uncomfortably soft. Every time Remus tried to shift, he felt as if he was falling through a cloud— Not the most pleasant sensation. Severus nuzzled next to him, still awake but just barely. 

“If this is going to be regular event, we should reconsider getting a new bed. This one is most unsuitable for this,” he said softly, so as not to disturb Hermione. 

“Hmh. But this one has its advantages.” Severus had a light slur in his voice. 

“You should rest too.” Remus nuzzled the top of Severus’ head with his cheek. 

“I will. We need to talk.” Severus sighed. 

“This bed is really uncomfortable for sleeping.” He grumbled. 

“Next time, maybe we should go to our room.” Severus yawned, his wide open mouth distorting the words. 

Remus blinked. This was a surprise. 

Their room was their sanctuary; no one was ever allowed there under any circumstances. It was their space. The place where all masks and pretenses fell off, leaving just two of them. 

_ Too fast, too bloody fast. Get a grip of yourself, Severus.  _ “Our room? Are you sure?” Remus expected this kind of impulsive behaviour from Hermione, but not from Severus.  _ Has it been that long? Was I that blind and neglectful? _ Severus should have known better than this.

Severus raised his head to look at him with sedated, half-lidded eyes. “It was just a suggestion.” 

“Hmh,” agreed Remus, still shuffling the meaning of Severus’ words around in his head. “May I tell you how proud I am at you.”

Severus frowned. “I’ve told you, I don’t need—” 

“Yes you did, that doesn’t makes me any less proud. What you did back there was big.” Remus smiled at Severus, fondness filling him.

“I have to overcome that problem if we want this to work. It isn’t really a choice.” Severus shrugged.

“True.” Remus said with a nod, biting his tongue sharply not to remind Severus that this  _ was _ a choice. Looking at things from his perspective, maybe Severus was right, maybe there wasn’t any choice. Severus needed this, more than Remus had even anticipated, it was clear to him now.

He smiled at Severus tenderly. “And yet, I wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen for months to come. I’m glad to see you opening up to her.”

“It was nothing, don’t make a big deal out of it.” Severus said, voice gruff, his neck and ears turning pink. “We need to talk.”

“Right. Talk then.” Remus grinned. 

He had a good idea what Severus might say, but he wouldn’t make any assumptions. Besides, Severus needed to come to terms with all his decisions. Remus was here to support him. 

He bit inside of his cheek to prevent a grin. During their chat Severus had stopped stroking Hermione’s hair, now he resumed the action. 

“You were correct in your assumption that she would be a good match,” Severus started carefully, tired slur dragging his words a bit longer than necessary. Remus stayed quiet. “And she is. I think, however, that her introduction should be slow.”

“What you did in the kitchen was the opposite of slow,” Remus said. Severus’ hand bunched the curls and released them almost instantly, resuming stroking. 

“Yes, I wanted to push her a bit into the deeper end. We will divert to shallow waters from now on. But I know she’ll talk to you.” Severus leaned on his shoulder again.

“Is that bothering you?” Remus asked. It never occurred to him that Severus might have an issue. In truth, they never discussed how much involvement each of them would have with a girl. He wasn’t bothered with any kind of relationship Severus might develop with Hermione, but he wasn’t Severus. 

“Honestly, I prefer it that way. Which brings us to the reason why  _ we _ need to talk.” Severus sounded sleepy.

Remus glanced at him and smiled again. Severus reminded him of a child that was sleepy but refused to fall asleep.

“I’m listening,” Remus said softly.

“Don’t encourage her to seek or pursue a deeper relationship. Let it come naturally.  I want her to explore, find where her interests lie without the pressure. Let her play before she decides if she is willing to commit.” Severus yawned again.

“Anything else?” Remus whispered, gently stroking Severus’ thigh under the covers.

“She is much more interesting in her head, talking ruins her,” Severus mumbled.

Remus chuckled. “I won’t even ask.” 

Severus’ head rolled to the front. Remus smiled, sinking a bit into the pillows. Severus snored lightly on his shoulder, his hand still tangled in Hermione’s curls. Sneaking a hand out of the cover, he gently moved hair from Severus’ face. 

This had turned out to be a very interesting day in more ways than one. Still, there was one more conversation they had to have, but he’d wait for them to be alone for that one.

 

Later that day, Remus strolled into the kitchen. Severus was cooking dinner. 

“Severus, we need to talk,” he said softly.

Severus didn’t raise his head from the stove, in fact, Severus had avoided looking him in the eyes the entire day.  Remus frowned. This was guilt, through a different kind of guilt. Yes, they  _ needed _ to talk. 

“Sorry Remus, I can’t now, I have to stay focused on the food. At dinner?” Severus finally replied.

“Very well,” he said taking the The Sun, glancing at Severus every now and then. 

Severus remained silent, working, but his shoulders hunched slightly. Remus knew the signs. 

When dinner was ready, Remus quietly set the table. Severus still didn’t say a word or look at him. Halfway through the meal, he spoke again.

“We need to talk, Severus.” 

Severus’ head dropped just a fraction lower. He chewed his meat with dedication— buying time, undoubtedly. 

“You do not need focus to eat. Severus, look at me.” Remus called him, letting a bit of firmness slip into his voice.

Severus’ head jerked up, eyes shifting between closed off and liquid. 

“I know I overstepped our agreed boundaries, I will accept any punishment you see fitting—” Severus’ voice cracked.

Remus raised his hand to stop him from speaking, his heart shrinking under the pain.  _ Does he really think he’ll be punished? Am I that unyielding to his desires? _

“Why do you think you need to be punished? Did you do anything that overstepped boundaries I consented to?” Remus decided to change tactics.

“In here— With Hermione and—” Severus cleared his throat. Rare were the situations where Severus was at a loss for words.

“As I recall, I gave you my permission and promised you my support,” Remus stated calmly.

“Yes, I know. But you told me, not once, that you have no interest in females and I forced…”  Severus started.

“You didn’t force anything.” Remus stopped Severus’ stream of words firmly. “I can handle being used as a furniture in that particular situation. What I want to know is what brought that on?”

“I was selfish,” Severus murmured, lowering his eyes.

“It is my perogative,” Remus said, frowning. “To determine if you were truly selfish or not. What pushed you to suck me in front of her?”

Severus’ throat bobbed once. “We talked in the coffee shop, and she told me she watched that video of two blokes… she found it arousing, and I…” 

“You wanted to give her what she needs?” He filled the blanks. This was Severus he knew as a dom, he’d be willing to inconvenience himself to please his charge. Whatever Hermione did, she deserved the reward Severus had granted her. “And how did you feel, while she watched?” 

“Scared, at first. I was willing to run for the hills. I hoped that you would take the choice away from me,” Severus chuckled. “But later— I got off on her reactions, and yours. I don’t know if you noticed, but I wanted to see if I can make her start playing with herself. Mostly her reaction put me at ease. After that it wasn’t as bad.”

“I didn’t notice, I was the recipient and the tool. I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the experience. I sense a  _ but _ is coming?” Remus said. He knew Severus too well.

“Later - it is difficult to explain. I felt out of control and too much in control, if that makes any sense.” Severus sighed. “I needed to take control  _ of myself _ and to feel  _ comfort _ . I  _ needed _ both of you. As I said, I  _ was _ selfish.” 

Severus’ gaze slipped to the plate again. Remus reached over the table and grazed his cheek with gentle knuckles, caressing his face. Severus raised his eyes. 

“I don’t think you were selfish,” Remus said. “What you did, how you pushed yourself was admirable. You needed something to balance you out, and I am proud to see that you knew exactly what you needed and went for it.” He smiled. “I missed seeing you like that. I’d almost forgotten what it looked like.”

“Like what?” Severus blinked.

“In control.” Remus continued to graze Severus’ cheek while they talked. He could see that Severus needed his reassurance. 

“So, you didn’t mind?” Severus leaned into his touch.

“I did and I didn’t. You needed it, and I was happy to  provide you with my support. I would prefer in the future if I have you between me and a naked female body. But overall, I enjoyed it. I loved kissing you while you shagged her.” Remus thought a moment.  “I hope that in time I would be able to kiss you again, even shag you while you focus on her.” He stopped, looking at the effect his words had on Severus. “Not now. It is too soon for that, both for you and her.”

“She’d like to see that.” Severus gave him a pale smile. 

“I bet she would.” He chuckled. “But we should go slow, as you said. She is still learning. I know she is eager, same as you, but… Time will balance things out nicely.” 

Severus nodded. “I am rushing. I need to apologize for suggesting…” 

“No need. I do hope that you see what is going on.” Remus pulled back his hand, he needed Severus focused now, and focused on talk, not on him.

“Yes.” Severus slowly nodded. “I didn’t know I missed it so much.”

“But I did,” Remus said softly. “Severus, I know you. I know that you are not built to relinquish control or submit. I feel privileged that you are willing to submit to me, but we both know the reasons behind it. It is not your nature.” He reached, again cupping Severus’ jaw and caressing the fine-boned cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

Sorrow nearly choked him, he relished in the silky feel of Severus’ skin, at the same time he was aware that Severus couldn’t feel it. 

“We  _ both _ need her. And that is something I want to say to you. You need control, to  _ be _ in control. I like to idly chit-chat about the most inane things. I know, over the years you did your best to provide that to me, and in return I tried not to tire you too much with that aspect of my personality. Hermione is a nice addition, she can fill the void for both our needs.”  

“Remus,” Severus said. “Are you sure? I am not bothered with you talking or spending time with her, but…” Severus gulped. 

“True, there are other ways. We could switch roles, but we both know I am not what you need. Not in that capacity. You need someone to take care of, and I don’t need that, not the way I needed during our school days or later, and especially not like I needed it during second war.” Remus smiled. “She does. And I grant you that you don’t know how to take care of someone outside the d/s relationship, but you still need someone to take care of. Same as I need someone to idly gossip with me.” 

Remus paused, pulling back more to take a sip of wine. Severus gazed at him before just simply nodding in agreement. 

“Do you have plans for her?” he asked.

“It depends,” Severus replied. “I have to see how far she is willing to go. For now, I won’t pressure her, I think the best approach is to grant her freedom before I take it away, if she consents to it.” Severus’ tone was serious now. 

“If she consents, will you give her a collar?” Remus asked, he was just curious to see how far Severus was willing to go.

“Once she learns what it means, and  _ if _ she wants it - most probably.” Severus nodded. 

Remus smiled, his heart pounding. He could practically see it.  _ Maybe, I also have a slight case of a—purely intellectual—crush. _ “And would you mind wearing your collar in front of her?”

“I wouldn’t mind that even now.” Severus smiled sheepishly, his face tinting red. “I’m not ashamed of it. Or of you.”

Remus eyed him with pleasure. “True,” he said finally. “But not yet. It would raise too many questions too soon. And we don’t need it.” He nodded to himself, finally satisfied. 

“No.”  Severus reached over the table. “We don’t.”  He squeezed Remus’ hand. 

Severus seemed composed and relaxed, so Remus decided to change the subject. They stood together on solid ground now. 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione scrunched her nose, trying to gauge if this time her attempt to put on makeup was successful. She’d never used more than a light eyeshadow, a bit of mascara and lip gloss. Now she was faced with the one thing that threatened to be out of her capabilities. 

_ How do other girls do this? I look like a raccoon. _

Annoyed, Hermione waved her wand to remove another unsuccessful attempt to create a  _ smokey eyed  _ effect. 

At least the makeup did what that shopkeeper had promised it would do. Once put on, it didn't smear or run, she could vouch for that. After so many frustrations, more than one jab in the eye with the eyeliner brush, and angry rubbing of her face— she’d had to use magic to remove the bloody stuff. 

The fact that her stomach was full of butterflies didn't help either. One would think that she’d be much calmer, after all she’d seen them only two days ago. A smile spread over her reflection at the memory. 

_ She woke up pleasantly aching in more places than one. The only unpleasant sting was in her neck, but that didn't come as a surprise considering she’d used Severus’ bony shoulder as her pillow.  _

_ He slept peacefully, wafting even breaths and soft snores over her head. One arm wrapped around her in a possessive and protective hug. The smell of his skin felt divine to her and briefly Hermione wondered how odd would it be if she get caught sniffing him.  _

_ Careful not to disturb him, she rolled to her back and sat up.  _

_ “Have a nice rest?” Remus’ voice made her jerk and look to her left.  _

_ Remus sat next to Severus, reading. She noticed that Severus slept leaning on Remus. Hermione gave him a confused smile.   _

_ “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” Remus replied mildly.  _

_ “You didn't, I mean you did a little but it’s my fault. I keep forgetting about you.” The moment the words left her mouth, Hermione knew she shouldn’t have said them. “I'm sorry Remus, I didn't mean it like that.” _

_ “I understand, and it is fine. The nature of our connection is different than the one you have with Severus.” Remus smiled, shifting to leave the bed. “We should go to the kitchen, and let Severus rest.” _

_ Remus dressed himself and padded out of the room, Hermione slid out of the bed and found one of Severus’ long sleeved T-shirts. Being dressed in his shirt, enveloped in his scent felt like she was in his embrace. She wondered idly how that would feel, to be in Severus’ embrace while he was awake, and hugging her. _

_ Shaking off dreams, Hermione made her way into the kitchen after Remus.  _

_ He offered her coffee, pointing at her clothes, which were still bundled at the floor near the kitchen counter.  _

_ “I presume that conversation went well,” he said with a hum. _

_ “Unexpectedly so, yes.” Hermione smiled at the memory.  _

_ “I hope you are much calmer now.” Remus returned her smile.  _

_ “I am. Ummm, Remus, I’m sorry we…” She choked, she didn’t want to lie to him but it didn’t seem polite to say that she enjoyed a bit of one on one time with Severus.  _

_ “It is fine, Hermione,” he said. “In fact I am certain that in future you’ll have a multitude of times when Severus won’t include me. Though I did enjoy the show.” Remus chuckled. “How was it for you?” _

_ “Ummm, I liked it. Maybe a bit too strong at the end. He caught me by surprise.” Hermione blushed.  _

_ “Be sure to tell him that.” Remus nodded with understanding. “No offence Hermione, but I certainly will. I have no desire to have any contact with the opposite sex in that manner.”  _

_ “Oh, no—” She hastened to reassure him. “I understand.” Hermione sipped her coffee resisting the desire to stick her nose in the shirt’s sleeve and inhale deeply.  _

_ “Oh, you are here.” Severus’ voice made her jump, startling her from her thoughts. She raised her head, but he was already leaving the kitchen.  _

_ Was she supposed to be gone by now? _

_ “Don’t mind him. He’s genuine sunshine when he wakes up.” Remus smiled at her with fondness.  _

_ Before she managed to formulate a reply, Severus appeared in the doorframe. He held in his hand two small jars.  Sharply, it stretched towards her.  _

_ “Here. The blue cap is for bruises, the silver for joint pains,” he said. _

She didn’t understand then why would he give her anything for pain, she wasn’t expecting pain. It turned out she was wrong. If Severus hadn’t supplied her with those jars, she wouldn’t be able to raise her hand now, little less put makeup on. 

It was a small thing, nothing one could shout from the rooftops, but it still made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. The butterflies that fluttered nervously all over her insides had nothing to do with that, however. One half-awake, half-indifferent sentence was to blame for butterflies. 

_ Before Severus managed to pour himself a coffee, he glanced at her. She was on a barstool, legs folded up, long sleeves covering her hands wrapped around her cup. Severus stared, then nodded at his shirt and said, “Looks better on you.”  _

It was nothing. It wasn’t even a compliment.

_ ‘Looks better on you.’ _

It was an off-hand comment at best, and yet she’d found herself living on those words alone for the past two days. Hermione was surprised with her desire to seduce him. In a way, there was no need for that, and then again— there was.  

With a sigh, she started to apply makeup again. A few more tries later, she grinned at her reflection. Putting on her chosen outfit for the night, she twirled in front of the mirror _. _

_ Dressed for success. _

Using instructions Remus had given her, she aparated near the club and slipped from the thick bushes to the pavement leading to the entrance. The muscled bloke at the door called out to her and let her in, while a long line  of club-goers still waited patiently for their chance at entrance. The lady at the ticket stand didn’t want Hermione’s money; she nodded and only placed a silvery paper band around her wrist— VIP. 

Hermione was surprised. She hadn’t expected preferential treatment along with her new status. 

Once inside, she glanced around the hall, mostly out of habit. She blinked with surprise, in one of the secluded booths, Severus and Remus sat and chatted with another couple. 

Down the bar Jake was jumping up and down excitedly, grinning and waving like a madman, motioning her to come over. She decided to say hi to Jake before going to greet Severus and Remus. 

When Hermione approached the bar, Jake relaxed visibly. He stepped out to hug her. 

“I was afraid that you’d go directly to them. Nice to see you, Shirley.” 

“Hey Jake, what’s going on?” she asked, anxiety buzzing inside her. 

“Nothing to concern yourself with, love. Let me see you.” Jake winked, taking her hand and twirling her. “You look like the Queen's crown jewel. Let me make you a drink.” 

“Fine, but you  _ are  _ going to tell me what is wrong.” Now she  _ was _ worried. 

Jake walked back behind the bar and started to mix drinks.  _ Her _ chair was empty; she sat on it. 

_ Since when do I have  _ **_my_ ** _ chair here?  _ Since now, she decided.

“Oh nothing much. Those two are Jonathan's friends. Boss isn’t too fond of them. Better stay out of the line of fire. They won’t be long, now that you’re here.”  Jake smiled, with a head tip towards the table in question. 

“If you say so.” Hermione gave him a faltering smile. 

Jake placed the glass in front of her. “Look I don’t judge, but I have eyes. I know that somehow you’re added to the mix.” He winked. She took a deep breath, her cheeks heating. “Like I said, I don’t judge,” he repeated. “Then again, they could kill a person and dismember them in front of me— most likely still wouldn’t judge. They’re good to me, you know? You’re ok in my book, Shirley. I like you, so let me show you the ins and outs until you learn them.”

Hermione blinked at Jake, nodding. This killed the mood for sure. 

“Jake…”

“This is called a Forbidden Fruit. It’s nice and sour. You’ll like it.” Jake grinned. 

“Why are you so loyal to them? Not that I don't appreciate this, but...” She trailed off. The question had been bugging her for some time. 

“Boss saved me,” Jake said seriously. “If wasn’t for him, I’d be blind now. He taught me how to mix drinks. I owe everything to him, to both of them.” His smile never wavered. “So if I have to look the other way from time to time, then that’s what has to happen.” His eyes sparkled at her. “Sip your drink and just wait. Trust me on it.” 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus resisted rolling his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. 

He couldn’t understand.  _ Why these two? _ Remus had a talent to read people, Severus didn’t even  _ like  _ people, so how could he socialise with these two? He trusted Remus’ instinct about people almost unconditionally. That talent had saved them from getting into trouble when they’d first opened the club. Like any new club they’d had a fair share of shady characters trying to claim their investment as their ‘protected territory’. Mostly thank to Remus those people had been easily spotted fast and dealt with efficiently. 

These two though, were a mystery.

Remus was fond of those two morons, so Severus was willing to suffer through their company every once and a while. But he could honestly say that he hated them.  _ Especially  _ Willie. 

Willie, bleached blond, had always had a thing for Remus. The guy flirted shamelessly every chance he got. Remus either didn’t see or didn’t care— probably the former. The brunet that came with Willie, Benjamin, enjoyed this little get-together almost as much as Severus did. Severus couldn’t blame him, he’d probably noticed the shamelessness too.

_ Spineless wimp _ . The guy was with Willie for as long as he knew them, and he just sat there watching that leech flirt and draw attention. He barely ever spoke or reacted.  _ It is questionable if he is in a relationship or if he has a Stockholm syndrome. _ Severus would bet on the later.

Willie had just finished telling a joke and dutifully, they all laughed. Severus struggled against his desire to hex Willie out of his skin, one strip at a time. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hermione entering the hall. He hoped that she would see them and rescue him, but Hermione headed to the bar instead. Remus squeezed his hand under the table; he’d seen her too. 

Willie’s voice scratched on Severus’ nerves. It had too much affect and it was too loud, even for a club. “There is a rumor floating around.”

“Do tell.” Remus said, smiling.

_ Why is he so fond of this air-headed gossip? She looks delicious. _

Absently, Severus glanced over at Hermione’s outfit. A plain white male shirt unbuttoned almost to the belly button, hiding and revealing at the same time. A short skirt, akin to Muggle school uniform but too short to be allowed in any school, with accompanying mock suspenders. Black stilettos. Makeup that turned her eyes into seductive almond-shaped lines, and red lips. 

Severus shifted as his cock started to stir. It was a nice distraction from what was going on at the table. As a result he nearly missed Willie’s next words.

“And I’ve heard that the two of you may also have problems.” Willie glanced at him. 

Remus placed the hand on his thigh.  _ Stay calm. _ Sure, he could stay calm.  _ I could calmly kill the little worm.   _

“Do we now? I wasn’t aware of it.” Remus said, blinking naively. 

“Well, you know how those things are. You shouldn’t believe everything you hear... Like that Steve was seen at the Bonfire with a girl.” Willie grinned.

Severus counted to ten, slowly.  The little weasel was at it again, trying to stir up trouble. He quickly tried to remember who was at the coffee shop that day, but he couldn’t recall any familiar faces besides Mark. Mark wasn’t a gossip, but anyone could have asked. 

At the bar, Hermione tilted her body towards Jake, rocking on her chair and over the bar’s counter. Jake grinned and said something, and she put her forehead on the wooden surface, her shoulders shaking. Severus’ traitorous cock started to fill in at the sight of skin, the milky path of the back of her thighs. 

This evening was turning out to be special kind of hell, real fast. 

“Mhm,” Remus nodded, taking a sip of beer. “But he was, with our friend. However, that’s hardly a sign of trouble.”

“Well, you know the Bonfire, it’s not just  _ any  _ coffee shop.” Willie cleared his throat. “It was bad choice to take  _ your friend _ to a dungeon.”

“Bonfire isn’t a dungeon,” Severus said. “At least it wasn’t the last time I checked. Witch's Den is.” He forced himself to sound disinterested. Images of death and torture all inflicted by him on this moron clashed with images of Hermione, bent over his knees with her skirt lifted while he turned that white into pink.  

“Bonfire happens to be  _ above _ Witch’s Den. Besides, drinking coffee isn’t what started the rumor. Alleged happenings beneath the table did.” Willie grinned, glaring at him with triumph. 

“Really,” Remus drawled. “We never talked about your coffee date, S. I’d say you have to clue me into all details.” Remus voice was full of fondness. He squeezed Severus’ leg warningly again. 

_ Well it’s about bloody time. Bye, bye Willie.  _

This time Remus’ smile was a tad too sharp. Severus knew that smile, and it never brought anything good to those Remus directed it at. 

He  _ was _ more than willing to play this game. His eyes raked over Hermione’s form and her wiggling on the chair. Jake offered her a bowl with maraschino cherries and she took one, popping it in her mouth and licking her fingers with unselfconscious delight. 

“With pleasure, but later.” Severus grinned widely. Remus had finally opened his eyes to Willie’s attempts to drive a wedge between them, as  he’d been trying for years now.

“Well, I’m glad, it would be a real shame to see such a long-lasting relationship like yours falling apart,” Willie said.

Remus grinned, wide and sharp at Willie.“There is no basis for that, I can assure you.”  

“But still, it is a bad omen when rumors like that start to float. Especially if they say that Steven is leaning to the other side, you know. We have to stick together Steve, you know.” Willie’s voice dripped with false concern. “One of  _ us _ with a girl. It’s simply preposterous!”

“Willie, I still don’t see where is the problem.” Remus continued in a same naive tone. “I know that S likes girls as well, he always did.”

“He… You...?” Willie pretended to be shocked. “And you can stand for it, John?”  

“Sure, when we started to date he had a thing for one of my best female friends. The girl you mentioned, she  _ is  _ our friend, but I encouraged S to go on a date with her.”  There was extra bite in Remus’ words. 

“On my word, I never heard of something so distasteful! Why don’t you just make up your bloody mind, Steve?” Willie made a face. 

Benjamin stirred, glancing between their faces, a frown surfacing. “Cut it out, Will—” His partner tried, finally— in vain— to stop him.

“No, this is.... I have no words.” Willie raised his voice more and Remus leaned towards him. 

“Do me a favour Will, don’t make a scene. That is a sure way to get one way ticket out of here, permanently.” Remus said in a low threatening voice.  

“You two, you are…” Willie started again. 

Remus slid his hand over Severus’ thigh higher, grazing his cock with a pinkie. 

Severus— his cock was undecided. Should he inflate to the full, spurred on by Hermione’s antics at the bar and Remus’ caress? Or should he deflate, annoyed by Willie’s blatant, public biphobia and behaviour? 

The shift on Remus’ face, one that only he could see told him that Remus had a plan. 

“We are as solid as always.” Remus leaned back. “Now, Will, you know that unfounded rumors are bad for business. Bigotry twice as much.”

Severus put his hand over Remus’, squeezing lightly.  _ Whatever he has in mind, I’ll support him.  _ The fact that Remus finally saw through Willies malice and narrow-mindedness made him giddy. He could kiss Remus, in fact—  

He pulled in, Remus brushing their lips. Remus returned the kiss, nuzzling his nose at Severus’. 

“I think our girl is here,” Remus said to him, ignoring Willie’s bulging eyes. 

Severus nodded. “I saw her. She’s with Jake.” 

“Do you want to stay here with us or…” Remus smiled. 

“No, I’d like to say proper  _ hello _ .” This was most honest thing he’d said since Willie showed up in the club. He did want to go there and snog that red lipstick off. But now he also wanted to stay and see in what manner Remus would eviscerate WIllie.

“Go then, I’ll meet you both upstairs,” Remus said. “Say hello from me too.”

“Apartment or office?” he asked. 

“Office, we’ll go to the apartment later. I want to see her face when she sees the new bed.” Remus grinned. Severus nodded again, leaning to kiss Remus once more. “I’ll stay with Will and Bengie here for a while longer. Go, you have an hour, maybe a bit more.” 

For the first time since they’d met Willie and his mentally absent boyfriend, Severus felt secure leaving Remus alone with him. 

He did wanted to see, but Remus would show him the memory if he asked. He directed his eyes to bar instead. 

Hermione and Jake were still chatting away. She giggled at something Jake said, then turned, glancing in the table’s direction and her eyes met Severus’ over the crowded dance floor. 

_Time to say a proper hello._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it! A [Forbidden Fruit](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/forbidden-fruit/)


	14. Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Thank you all for your support, Kudos, comments and hits <3 
> 
> A huge hug and a big kiss to my dear beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt)

Hermione had forgotten how to breathe. 

Severus approached, in his disguise glamour. What couldn’t be hidden was his demeanor. He looked like a blend of  raw passion and anger. Hermione felt hypnotised— she couldn’t divert her eyes if her life depended on it. His stride was determined, forcing the dancing mass to split as he passed. She could almost imagine black billowing robes.

Except he wasn’t in his robes. He was in close-fitting black jeans and an untucked, plain black shirt with rolled-up sleeves.

_ I really dislike that glamour. _

“Breathe. I hear it’s healthy,” Jake whispered behind her.

She hadn’t even realised that she’d held her breath. Air rushed into Hermione’s lungs making her slightly dizzy. 

Or was that him?

Severus did not slow down or pause. Using the momentum of his stride he pinned her to the bar, hard edge behind her back. His lips found hers in a hungry, possessive kiss.  

Dizziness multiplied, blurring out the background.

Severus’ tongue slipped into her mouth, tickling her palate, caressing her tongue—  demanding. Hermione wrapped one leg around his, the other left dangling from the chair she was sitting on. Her stiletto slipped off. She giggled into the kiss. 

Severus pulled back, separating their lips with a slight frown. “What?”

“You snogged the shoe off me.” Hermione couldn’t stop giggling. The pressure and anxious feeling she’d nurtured all day fueled her laughter. She was giddy with it. 

Severus glanced at her barely touched drink, then at Jake. Finally, he pressed his forehead to hers with a chuckle. He slid to a half crouch, fixing the shoe back onto her foot. Managing to also get an eye-full as he glanced under her skirt. 

Raising up, he snogged her again until both were out of air. 

“Office. Now,” he murmured in her ear. 

That was a command she was more than glad to follow.

 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~ 

 

Severus followed her through the crowd. He glanced at Remus and winked. Remus grinned in return and blew him a lazy kiss. With not so small amount of glee, Severus noticed a disgruntled glare full of hate from Willie. 

_ Remus is going to have  _ _ a  _ _ fun night.  _

And  he would have to give something good to Remus, maybe something from his soft lines list. No, not a reward— that was for Hermione... when she earned it. To Remus he had to show his  _ appreciation _ .

_ Hermione… _

She waited for him at the back hallway entrance. He'd have to rein in on his own eagerness and take control— of himself, first and foremost. Going slow meant letting her her choose, guiding her, but not dominating. 

_ Not yet.  _

When Severus reached her, Hermione grabbed his hand pulling him through the darkened passage and rutting bodies. She pressed the panel and they slipped through. Once in a blissfully empty corridor she released his hand and rushed forward. 

Severus shrugged off his glamour and run a hand over his face to conceal his grin. Faced with her eagerness his anger drained away, leaving only lust. As he watched her skirt bounce, his cock swelled. 

_ Talk— We have to talk first, establish some basic rules.  _

Reaching the top of the stairs, Severus let her into the office room. She turned to face him. His heart pumped the blood downward leaving him slightly dizzy. Hermione was the perfect blend of innocence and wantonness. Her eyes sparkled in invitation, but her cheeks were flushed. There was an expression of open desire on her face, but still she chewed at her lip. Her body swayed as she shifted from leg to leg dressed in that sinful outfit. He’d never had a fantasy about school girl uniforms—  in fact, Severus had found them off-putting— 

Until now. 

He liked it, liked what he saw even if she didn't know what she was doing. Hermione acted on instinct. She waited for permission or a command. And, as any novice she was eager and uncertain, so she rooted herself, unclear on what to do or how to react. 

In two steps he was next to her. The soft fragrance of almonds and honey wafted from her hair. Her eyes widened, sparkling. Full of  hope. 

_ Talk first _ , Severus reminded himself. 

He pressed his thumb to her lips, forcing her to stop mincing her lover lip between her teeth. Hermione leaned into the touch. 

“What would you like us to do?” Severus whispered hoarsely. 

“To do?” she echoed, confused. 

“Yes. Do you want a drink? To talk? Wait for Remus….?” He kept speaking, still holding his thumb against her lips. 

“I— Can I chose?” She whispered so softly that he barely heard  the words . 

“Yes. But first, I'd like to hear how your experience was the other day.” He could kick himself for not asking that first. 

She jerked back for a second, eyes lowered to his shirt. 

_ Bloody hell.  _

That wasn't a reaction he’d expected. 

“Was there anything you liked or disliked?”  Severus asked trying to keep the uncertainty from his voice . 

Now she moved a step back. He could see the struggle in her eyes. Pulling her back closer, he toyed with the button on her shirt, skimming exposed skin just so. 

“I liked it.” Her words came out as a shuddering breath , her pupils dilating . 

“All of it?” Severus allowed his fingers to touch her skin more freely, more purposely. 

“Well— Yes. I liked what we did on the bar stool, and I liked seeing you and Remus. Gods that was—” Hermione groaned closing her eyes and blinking them open. 

“And after that?” Severus trailed the skin under the hems of her shirt with his fingers, from her navel up. 

“I did— didn't. What I mean— I liked what you did to me. It was bit too much, with Remus. I gave my best, it was nice but disturbing. I  _ liked _ it but…” Her words broken, interrupted with small sighs.

_ Good girl, keep talking _ . His hands glided deeper into the shirt, mapping the ridges of her ribs.

“But you didn’t want to be  _ that _ close to Remus,” Severus stated. He focused on distracting her. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“You— you needed us both...” She shuddered, breathing out the words.

“Explain,” he said, continuing his slow glide over her skin along with his order. She was surprisingly still, considering that no instructions to that effect had been given. 

“Every time there are three of us, you seem like you don’t know where to turn, to whom you want to dedicate your attention. I thought that you needed us both so you don’t have to feel so... I don’t know, split, maybe?” Her cheeks burned bright but her eyes fluttered closed for a moment again. 

Severus could tell that she enjoyed his  caress . He was impressed that she noticed that much, even more so that she was willing to please him at the price of her own discomfort. His hands halted their glide. 

She looked at him directly, pleading mutely not to stop. 

“From now on, I expect you to tell me if something isn't to your liking. You may use words or you may use colours.” Severus forced his voice to harden minutely; her obedience was a potent distraction. His own cock just added to that distraction further. 

“Yes,” she said. “Traffic lights system.” Hermione nodded.

“I see you’ve read about it. Yes.” He returned the nod. 

Hermione’s eyes cleared; her focus was returning, so he resumed his hands movement under her shirt hem. 

Hermione let out a shuddery breath, sinking into his touch.

He slid his hands until they cupped her breasts, taking good care not to touch the nipples—  two hard peaks making themselves known through the material. 

“So now we have an hour, maybe more for ourselves.” He leaned to her ear. “What do you want?” 

She shivered under his touch. “Ummm.” Hermione stared. “To shag, I guess.” 

Severus chuckled. “Fine. How?”

“What do you mean?” She leaned back, eyes narrowed slightly at him.

“Do you want to try something new?” he said. “Do you want to scene? Or you just want to shag?” Severus enjoyed her naivete. Hermione knew so much and at the same time she was so pure. 

“Wait, you are serious? I can say what I want and we’ll do it?” Hermione’s voice was wedged between disbelief and hope. 

“Within the limitations of what we discussed before.” Severus chuckled to himself again, stroking the soft swell of her breasts.

Moving a step back, Hermione gently removed his hands. Severus blinked; something inside him rebelled against that. He frowned.

_ This wasn’t what I expected. _

“I— I…” Hermione’s cheeks turned crimson. “I want to touch you, if I may. I want to know your body.” 

“And?” he asked. 

Every time they were together the focus had been on her, never before had he noticed Hermione showing an inkling of a desire to touch him. Well, not if he discarded her attempts to mangle his back that one time…  

“And we can go from there,” she said. “I want to learn what pleases you.” She tilted her head. 

“I can tell you that. But if that is your wish…” 

“It is.” Hermione said with such a firm conviction that his stomach muscles tightened. “Can I undress you?” 

“If you wish.” Severus bit back the amusement this time. 

He stood still, watching with fascination the change on her features. The spark in her eyes turned to a hungry lust. Her face focused. She tipped her lips up in a seductive, predatory way.  

When she moved, the sway of her hips was steady and purposeful. In front of his eyes, Hermione transformed. 

Severus decided that he liked this transformation. She looked the same as that first time she’d come to the club—  it was what had drawn him to her in the first place. 

She slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Severus watched her as she traced fingers over his exposed skin. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” she said. “The last time I watched Remus take your clothes off— I wanted to push him away. I wanted to do it,” Hermione murmured into his pectoral, his cock pushed at his pants, twitching like trapped animal. He had to fight to keep his breathing even. 

“Why?” Severus managed through his suddenly dry throat. 

She wasn’t disrespecting him. She wasn’t pushy. What she was doing was pure worship—  the way her eyes and her hands glided over his body. Her words were seductive but honest. Her natural style spoke to him, touched him in a very primal way. 

_ Stay calm, let her show you what she wants. _

“I don’t know. It is how I  _ feel _ , there is no reason behind it I think.” Her admission was quiet, almost sad.  

“Do you want me to talk to Remus, make the removal of my clothes your task?” Severus would sell his soul to be able to feel her touch, not just see it. 

Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down, catching it and placing it gently on the nearby surface. He smiled, she  _ was _ respectful. She ran her palms against his torso and stomach, fingers fanned wide. Here and there she would land a kiss to scarred skin. 

“You look like a work of art,” Hermione whispered into his ear, making a slow circle around him. “Did I do this?” 

“If you referring to marks on my back— yes.” He had to guess what she was referring to, but it wasn’t a difficult leap. 

Severus could bet that she was drawing her fingers over the pinkish welts, still present on his skin. Her nails had an ability to mark him good and long-lastingly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The tingle of sadness coloured her voice. 

“I don’t mind. Pain is one of rare things I can feel.” It was the simple truth. 

Hermione came to stand in front of him, her eyes wide. “You— you can’t feel?” Her voice trembled; something was crumbling beneath her skin. 

“I can, up to a certain degree,” he said frostily. “Mostly pain or stronger sensations, but not the essence of touch.” Severus sighed, he didn’t want to end this evening with her in tears. “I can feel, on some places more than on others. But overall, the majority of my skin does not detect the pressure or heat of a touch.”

She blinked. “But you can feel at least something?”

He nodded. 

“What— How…?” Hermione came closer. 

“The bloody snake is what. How… I’m afraid I don’t have an answer to that question.” He tried to smile. Severus hated when he had to console people for something that was happening to him— it hit too close to home. 

“So all that I did so far… It was all for nothing?” Hermione sounded sad. “And here I was thinking I’m seducing you...” Her voice trembled. 

Severus raised her chin with finger. “Not for nothing. I can’t feel but I still can see, and what you did I enjoyed immensely. In fact, I’d like you to continue.”

“Can I ask you one thing, then? To tell me if you feel something, I want to— I need to know.” She waited until he nodded. 

Severus’ heart sank but resumed its fast beat as soon as Hermione raised her hand. She circled again, getting behind him. He wasn’t worried, but it was easier to react if he could see. Suddenly Severus felt a pressure on his lower back and gasped.

_ She must have put a lot of strength into it. _

Hermione came to stand in front of him, a frown of concentration on her face. 

“May I?” Her voice was but a whisper and he nodded in response.

Hermione trailed her fingers over his face. Her skin felt soft on his lips and he released the gush of air, fluttering his eyes close briefly.

“You can feel that?” Hermione’s eyes grew bigger, shining from happiness while a soft smile twitched her lips. 

“Yes.” Severus formed the word with his lips not with his voice. He could feel the trembling of her hand on his lips.  Hermione’ eyes sparkled with golden flecks. 

He watched as she fanned her hands over his collarbones and pectorals again, trailing them down until she reached the hem of his jeans. He reveled in the expression of her face. Hermione had that focused look, softened by something that looked like mixture of admiration and determination. She directed her eyes at him in a silent question and he gave his consent with one sharp twitch of his head. 

Hermione unhooked one button at the time, trying to check Severus’ reaction by skimming fingers over his skin. He watched with amusement, his breath getting heavier by the minute. It wasn’t  _ what _ she did but more the  _ reason _ behind her actions. 

Hermione hooked her thumbs at the edge of his jeans and his briefs, janking them on her way down. She sat on her knees and removed first his Doc Martens and his socks. Obediently, more out of interest than anything else, he helped her to remove his jeans next. 

Severus watched as she folded each piece of clothing, and shifted to the side just enough to place them on a neat pile next to his shirt .

_ Respectful. _

His breath hitched. Severus watched as she ghosted her fingers over the roofs of his feet, his calves, knees and thighs,  mapping his body at her leisure . Finally, she settled her hands near the apex of his hips, rising her eyes to look at his face.

“Nothing?” Hermione asked.

He just shook his head. No, he didn’t feel her touch, that didn’t mean that he was unaffected by what she did. A testament to that was his cock ; he could feel it ticking like a heartbeat, straining for a touch . She directed her eyes to it, and exhaled sharply. Her breath breeze over his cock and he had to force himself to stillness. 

“Ummm—It—he… Your private…” Hermione tried, stumbling over the words, blushing. She gazed at his cock like she was trying to win a staring contest with it, before taking one deep breath. “Your cock, you can feel there?” 

“I am grateful for small mercies,” Severus said dryly, his voice rough.

“May I?” she asked again.

He raised his eyebrows at her question. “I appreciate you asking but I gave you carte blanche. Use it.”

There was a tight ball of pressure rising inside him. The sole image of her kneeling in front of him, tilting her head and observing his cock from angles like a piece of art in the museum. The expression of amazement and delight on her face mixed with thoughtfulness. 

_ She is thinking of something.  _

Hermione raised her hand, dragging just one finger down his length. She tilted her body, nearing him, and—  _ sniffed _ .

Severus frowned.  _ Not the thing any guy would appreciate. What is all that about?  _ **_Bugger me!_ **

He drew a sharp breath when Hermione leaned to the front and licked the tip of his cock. She sad back down on her heels, tilting her head, still looking at his cock with focused attention. She hummed quietly. 

“I— I know what I want.” She raised her head. “I want to give you head. You don’t smell bad, just musky— And you don’t taste as bitter or…” She trailed off scrunching her nose. Obviously rethinking what she’d been about to say, Hermione continued. “But you need to tell me if— if I do something wrongly.”

“Wrongly?” Severus echoed. She managed to confuse , not an easy feat . One could have skill but there wasn’t too much mystery in a blowjob. From his perspective things were rather straightforward— much the same as his cock,  which strained forward almost parallel to the floor .

All that attention she gave to him, and the puff of her breath over his cock, the position she was in— all that brought his blood to a cold boil. 

At this point he had more than one scenario in his head of what  _ he _ wanted to do to her. 

“Yes, well, I  _ know _ what I should do— but…” She started blushing. “Over the years I developed a technique which helped me to persuade  my—my partners not to pursue that kind of thing.”

Severus stayed quiet, mulling over her words, at least that explained the sniffing part. He didn't want to push her to do what she disliked, at least not now. 

_ Plenty time to change her mind later.  _

Then again, her breath tickling his cock spurred him to grab her hair and fuck her mouth. In the end, at this point the decision had be hers. 

“It is not a requirement,” he added softly. 

“I know— I want to.” A soft flush coloured her face. 

“Very well,” Severus said. “Do try not to use your teeth as much as you can —  if pain is not your aim — for the rest,  we'll discuss it later.” He smiled at her. 

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath and raised up a bit. Her soft lips touched the tip of his cock and Severus allowed himself to gasp. If being vocal can help he was willing to encourage her. 

She was maddening, her tentative licks and kisses forced him to fight the urge to take control. His hands balled and flexed against his sides from need to touch her. A sharp hiss wheezed out when her lips finally closed around him. 

Hermione bobbed her head up and down. To say that she wasn’t good at it would be an understatement, but there was something endearing and arousing in her inexpert effort, spreading warmth through him, making him harder and more in need to take control. 

Severus wanted— No, he  _ needed  _ to see. 

The bulk of her hair obscured the view. He reached to move her mane and Hermione froze. He could see her back tensing a bit. The reaction was at odds with what he’d seen in her head at the coffee shop. However, he could understand. 

“I want to see. I'm only moving your hair away,” he said quietly. “You may stop me if at any point you feel uncomfortable.” Severus tried to sound soothing, but his voice was breathy and fierce.

Her back relaxed. 

It was a quite the sight: Hermione kneeling, still fully dressed, her eyes raised to his face, her full lips stretched around him. Her hands resting in her lap. A wicked thought came to mind, the vivid image of her flimsy underwear. 

_ I’ll have to ask her later about her choice of under garment. _

“I'd like if you would be willing to do something for me,” Severus breathed out. 

Her eyes blinked, she stopped her bobbing but never released his cock from the wet heat of her mouth. 

“I want to see you play with yourself,” he said. “Like you did the other day. Don't remove your clothes, just slip your hand  to your panties, under your skirt and pleasure yourself.” He breathed out again, audibly. “Would you do that for me Hermione?” His whispered words were husky. 

Hermione’s eyes widened, nostrils flared as she took a breath. Her tongue pressing on his cock’s underside created a vacuum as she tried to swallow. He gave her one appreciative moan. She blinked at him.

The question wasn’t only for his benefit. Yes, he wanted to see, but… 

He’d noticed the tightening of her muscles, already. She would end up with tired jaw soon, and Severus didn’t want Hermione to experience that. 

Her eyes stayed fixed on his face. Her hand dove under her skirt. Soon enough her other hand shoot up to curl around the base of his cock, her jaw slacking a bit. Hermione slid her knees a bit wider, and her breaths became heavier around him and at the base of his cock. Heavy lashes fluttered close for a few moments more an more. 

Severus enjoyed the flush of her skin and a small swaying motion as she tried to stay in position. 

_ Her knees will hurt.  _

With the shortening and quickening of her breathing, she resorted to sucking more than bobbing.  His balls crawled up. Severus tugged on her hair gently, instead of expected focus on him, she moaned. That went straight to his spine and he gritted his teeth in an attempt to stay steady. 

With the other hand, he drew one finger along her cheekbone. 

“It might be prudent to remove your mouth…” he bit out, only now becoming avare how heavy his chest felt and how tight his throat was. 

How  _ close _ he was...

She shook her head, her eyes heavy lidded, the hand beneath her skirt moving faster. She was a fast learner. Hermione hollowed her cheeks and sucked, moving her hand down the rest of his length faster. 

The strength of his orgasm surprised him— black and white dots danced at his peripheral while Severus’ hand tightened reflexively in her hair. She took the first spurt in her mouth, but the second one made her cough and sputter. 

He groaned as Hermione moved her head but not her hand, streams of white falling over her exposed skin and shirt.  The hand  under her skirt never ceased its shaking. 

All he wanted was to sit down and revel in the feeling. 

Instead he silently summoned his wand and cleared the mess, plunging down as he allowed his wand to roll off. Tackling her to the ground, Severus buried his head between her thighs. He was faced with a swollen but obviously abused clitoris. 

_ Poor thing, you shouldn’t be treated so badly. _

Ignoring her surprised squeal, Severus laped over her clit two times before sucking it in his mouth, plunging two fingers inside her.

_ Sweet Merlin! _

She was soaked and hot inside,  it felt like he stuck his fingers in the heart of a volcano, even he could feel that. Squeals turned to moans. And soon she was shouting, shaking under him. He didn’t stop until she went limp.

“Gods…” Hermione sighed, gasping. 

Kissing thigh above the lace of her stockings he smiled. 

“Rest a bit, Princess - the night is not over yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put some slow music on and - bottoms up ;) [Seduction shot](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/seduction-shot/)


	15. Girls Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Thank you all for your support, Kudos, comments and hits <3 
> 
> A huge huge hug and a kiss to my dear beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt)

Hermione came to the conclusion that only now did she understand why people called it a _power_ nap. After her orgasm, she simply switched off. She dozed, for no longer than fifteen minutes perhaps, but she felt fresh and full of energy.

In the meantime, Severus had moved them to the sofa, his body cradled hers. Shifting around, she faced him. He was watching her with a smile.

Severus chuckled softly. "Hello." She smiled back. "How are you?"

"Never better," she said. Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"Even with the experience of giving head?" He asked, brow arching mischievously while he played with one of her curls.

"It wasn't bad. I could get used to you. You don't taste half bad. I mean…" Hermione stopped. _You idiot, letting your mouth run like that._

"Fortunately for you, I know what you mean." Severus chuckled again.

"And you?" Try as she might, Hermione couldn't hide the eagerness in her voice.

"Outstanding. It was outstanding, Princess." Severus said, with a small grin of his own.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. He seemed genuine to her. She doubted that her performance was— good, but Severus wasn't deceitful.

"It's not the act itself,” he continued. “There you do need a lot of improvement, but that will come with time… If you are willing, of course. The thought behind the act, however, was more than I could hope for." Severus sounded serious now.

"I was worried. I wanted to give you pleasure, the same as you give to me, but…" She trailed off.

How could one give if the recipient lacked the ability to receive? And she wanted—  No it was more, so much more.

She _needed_ to return, to please him, to show him her gratitude, her _affection_ . She’d never felt so alive. She’d never felt so _desired_. And regardless of whether she wanted to admit to herself or not, maybe for the first time in her life she felt like a woman. It was a novel feeling, and not unwelcome.

Between Severus and his passion, even his aloof attentions; and Remus and his mild mannered chatting… For the first time, as odd as it seemed, she had something other than her work that was meaningful.  

"I told you already, what I receive from you is something that you can't touch, but it is something that is crucial to me," Severus rumbled, black eyes scanning her carefully.

"So, we did what I wanted. Now it is your turn. What do you want for us to do?" She smiled at him.

Severus' eyebrow almost reached his hairline. The glint in his eye caused her stomach to roll in anxious anticipation.

"A great many things, but I'd settle for an explanation," he murmured and her insides went liquid. Breath hitched in her throat.

“An explanation?” Hermione forced the words through the sahara-like dryness in her mouth.

“Mhm.” Severus ignored her croaking voice. He dipped one hand down her side, drawing a flaming, lazy line until his hand was under her skirt. One finger found the hem of her flimsy underwear and he dragged it over her dripping core. “About this…”

Hermione wanted to hide. Yes, the underwear was more than provocative, she’d seen it in a window of a small shop. Fancy and pricey, but at that time the skimpy piece of lace and silky ribbons looked like a good idea. She’d wanted to seduce him, and had thought it would still be a good idea to wear them.

That, however, didn’t mean she was ready for explanations, not when she couldn’t explain it to herself.

“You disapprove?” Hermione gulped, hiding her face in his chest. _No, I am not embarrassed. This was my choice._

“Far from it. I’m just... curious. Ah-ah, Princess - no hiding.” His voice was so tender. The finger of his other hand lifted her chin.

Hermione’ face was aflame.

“I— I thought you might like it. It was in that fancy shop near my flat and—” She choked. _What’s wrong with me?_ Fine, the triangular lace had a slit over the most important part, its middle. Silken ribbons lacing around her mound, leaving it exposed and joining in a single line on her behind. It was more of _no-_ underwear than anything else. “I wanted to— To be sexy, I suppose.”

“Do you feel sexy in it?” Severus asked.

“Yes,” she said. “I was thinking of that first time we…” Hermione nodded slowly and trailed off. She did feel sexy and seductive in them. It gave her a sense of security and power that having no underwear with virtually no coverage on her most important parts should not.

“Hmhh.” Severus hummed approvingly. The glow in his eyes was misty and tilt of his lips couldn’t quite be called a smile, but Hermione was fascinated. Still, the need to please him, to do something for him gnawed on her. Just giving him an explanation didn’t seem right.

“It feels like too small of a favour to reciprocate. I’ll ask again, what do you want? Do you mind my outfit?” Hermione tilted her head. She’d been aiming for a naughty schoolgirl look. She ended up with a slutty schoolgirl look instead, and Hermione wanted to know: was it good enough for him?

“I never cared for school uniforms. Too many memories that can be effectively counterproductive,” Severus whispered and something in her chest dropped, icy cold, and rolled over her stomach. He smirked. “But the way you look tonight... I can see this look growing on me.” Severus leaned forward to nibble on her ear, still murmuring. “It gave me all sorts of ideas.”

Hermione pulled closer to him, as much as it was possible in the situation, luxuriating in the sensation of his bare skin against her. His hand stayed under her skirt, his finger still lazily petting her pussy. The touch was almost innocent, but it wracked chaos inside her.

“Like what?” She arched towards him, into him. Into his touch.

There was a hint of fire behind amusement in his eyes. Severus minutely shook his head. The pressing cold returned.

_Am I not good enough for him? Did he change his mind?_

Whatever he wanted, she wanted to give him, maybe even more. Wasn’t that the point of this entire get-up? She’d wanted to _seduce_ him, to draw him closer. She wanted for him to want her.

“I want to know,” she whispered through poorly concealed gasps. Her hips rolled in the rhythm of his stroking finger. “Please.”

For a few moments it looked as if Severus was mulling over her words. He quietly nibbled on her neck, on that pulsating spot that sent sparks of aching desire zinging trough her.  With a huff of air through his nose he returned to her ear.

“So, Princess likes a bit of dirty talk?” Severus teased with a chuckle.

 _Gods, his voice should be illegal._ His voice alone could turn the most boring legal text into a sinful read.

“Yessss,” Hermione hissed, her body straining towards him.

“Hmh.” Severus hummed again. “The moment you walked through the door, I could picture you... Bent over my knee. Your skirt flipped up. Your lovely bum jiggling under my hand.”

His words rolled over her like drizzling honey. Her skin burned, but her throat was too dry to speak, and yet she couldn’t resist teasing back.

“So my ex-professor wants to bend me over his knee and retaliate for all my misgivings he had to suffer while he taught me.”

“If that was the case, _Miss Granger_ , the experience wouldn’t be pleasant for you, not even close.” Severus’ voice was tight from suppressed laughter.

A small twinge of… no it was not fear, but she wasn’t in a mood to feel any pain. And yet…

“Does it hurt?” The words surprised her as much as they did him. Severus’ finger stopped. He took a breath then chuckled.

“Does it hurt, what?” Severus purred into her skin.

“Spanking…” Hermione felt her face turning hot, she couldn’t tell was it caused by his actions or his soft chuckle or her own feeling of embarrassment, no matter how weak it was.

Severus stopped, his hand moved and Hermione whimpered. If she knew that he would stop she’d never allow herself to run her mouth so carelessly. To her utter misfortune Severus kept on shifting both of them. He finally untangled from her and sat, pulling Hermione to straddle his lap. Settled her far apart from his body— too far apart to her liking.

“I hold no ill will toward you Hermione, you should know that by now. So, what are we talking about here?” Severus tilted his head.

“I was just curious…” Hermione trailed, her mood shifting from arousal to disappointment fast. Heat blazed over her cheeks. _Why do I always choke when I want something from him?_

“I wasn’t suggesting that you are insolent brath that should be corrected so she couldn’t sit for days to come.” Severus smirked at her.

“I wasn’t… I didn’t… I just wanted to know.” Her voice teetered on the brink of tears.

She heard Severus sigh. His hands gripped her hips pulling her closer to him. “Tsk, Princess, none of that. We are talking,” he said. Briefly, he pressed his lips to the tip of her nose. “ _Why_ do you want to know?”

“Because I think I might be willing to try. But I’m not looking for pain, and… But if...” _In for a penny, right?_ Hermione thought she couldn’t do more damage even if she tried, but Severus only nodded.

“So we are negotiating,” he said.

“I negotiate at work. I come here to forget about my work.” Hermione frowned.

“We still have to agree about the rules.” His voice was serious, but Severus’ hips tilted up just so and Hermione gasped. Through the slit on her panties she could feel the heat of his still flaccid cock.

“But you still didn’t answer my question,” Hermione said. Even to her own ears the protest sounded meek.

Severus moved his hands from her hips and fanned fingers over Hermione’ back, pulling her effortlessly to press against his chest. The warmth spread through her.

_Gods, I’m addicted._

His lips tickled her ear but his low rumble send sparks flying through her spine and her pussy twitching.

“Yes, it could hurt, if you or I want it to. I can also make you beg for more and you won’t feel the pain, not even a sting. If that is what you need.”

Her muscles contracted and tugged. Yes, she wanted it. She could feel his cock stirring under her and that was enough to stir her decision. It was such thrill to feel it.

“WIll  you do it? If I promise to use the colours?” she asked, breathless. Somewhere in her mind there was another version of her, wondering if she'd gone off her rocker completely. “Please...”

Severus chuckled. “It was _my_ fantasy, Princess. If you think you’re up to it I won’t complain.”  He gently nudged her to leave his lap. “Now, I want to see you over my knees, that lovely bum at my disposal.”  

Hermione had to admit, the image in her head, painted by his words looked tempting. Reality, however, was far from that image, at least for her. She slipped from his naked lap and shuffled. Severus took her hand and guided her into position. Feeling a bit silly, she awkwardly splayed herself over his thighs and the sofa.

She didn’t feel sexy at all.

There was nothing erotic about her position.

Hermione started to worry.

She wanted to go through his fantasy, to give him what he wanted. But if something didn’t change…

 _This is silly— How anyone can think this is sexy?_  

Severus, if he even noticed her ineptitude, never mentioned it. He ran his hand down her back, not even trying to remove her shirt, which now was wrinkled and mostly untucked from her skirt. If Hermione wasn’t expecting that he would start smacking her arse any moment, she’d say that he was petting her.  

Hermione waited and waited. Multicoloured lights blinked their way into the silence of the room.  And Severus just kept petting her. Finally she managed to relax, folding her hands under her chin and just enjoying his touch.

The thrill she felt lying next to him and on his lap dispersed. She was just calm.

Severus’ hand kept stroking her, but his other hand grazed her thighs. She felt him lifting her skirt. Severus switched from stroking her back to stroking her bum. It was a tranquilizing motion. His voice startled her, even at barely a whisper.

“How do you feel?”

“Like a lazy cat,” Hermione replied, feeling thoroughly sedated.

“Good.” Severus purred. “Are you willing to try?”

“Yes… I mean green.” It took her a few moments to remember what the proper response was.

His hand squeezed at her ass cheeks, massaging them. For some unknown reason, Hermione needed to giggle.

The first _pat_ came when she least expected it. It was just a soft touch really, that she barely felt, but it did jiggle her bum a bit. Severus tapped her few more times before he stopped.

“Green.” She nodded, turning her head to lay a cheek on her folded arms closing her eyes against the attack of dancing strobes.

The tapping continued. Rhythmic, soft. It didn’t hurt— however, it made her squirm. Hermione couldn’t discern where the feeling came from, but she wanted to mash her thighs together. Severus ran his hand over her bum.

“Do you mind if we pick it up a notch? Just a bit stronger?” Severus’ voice had a slight tremor in it.

“Green.” Hermione agreed.

The next tap was a bit harder. Still not painful, but her flesh jiggled again, sending a pleasant feeling through her back. Hermione stretched and relaxed into the feeling of his gentle slaps.

Each pat was placed close to the inner side of her bum. Hermione lost track of time. With surprise she noticed tension climbing up her back, and she wiggled in his lap.  

“Is something wrong?” Severus asked, the taps stopped to be replaced with kneeling.

“No, ummm… I feel- strange. Kind of high.” She turned her head to look at him.

Severus had a face of a man in meditation, his lips barely twitched. “I’ll up the strength a bit, say if it feels uncomfortable.”

"Green," Hermione agreed.

The next slap she could feel like a small sting, nothing distressing. But this time his hand didn’t just shake her bum; this time, her entire pussy buzzed with the hit, even though he hadn’t touched her there. Hermione gasped and instinctively pushed her bum up, asking for more of—

_Whatever that was._

She could hear a chuckle from Severus.

His slaps became a bit faster and each of them buzzed right through her core. Hermione started to wiggle. Severus’ hand came over her back, stilling her, but also pressing her closer to him. On the side of her thigh she could feel his erection pressing a wet trail. Every few slaps Severus would stop to caress and squeeze her bum.

The pressure built slowly, at a snail’s pace. She wanted— needed more.

“Ummm, could you… Just a bit harder, please…" she finally panted, surprised that she was breathing heavy.

_I’ve lost my mind! Did I just ask him to hit me harder?_

But her initial sense of worry had gone. Spanking didn't sound scary or worrisome. It didn't feel like punishment;  more like a reward or possibly a form of slow, pleasurable torture.

“If you want to.” Severus patted her bum agreeably.

“Yes, please--" The words fell from her lips.

The sting was stronger, now. It lingered a bit, spreading heat, but still not the pain. Hermione moaned, it was just what she needed. She could now focus on the feeling instead of wondering where about the source of the tension. Severus rained the slaps in a rhythmic pattern, spreading them in a wider line than before.

Hermione kept on pushing into his hand, relishing in the feeling of his cock rubbing at her side with each move.

He stopped. Hermione thought that her bum should feel warm, but it didn't— Still, the feeling of warmth lingered, as if her insides were soaking up the heat, leaving her core hot and her skin chilled in comparison. Severus stroked her bum, fingers grazing against her pussy. She moaned.

_When did I get so wet?_

Maybe the better question would be when she became so aroused, but Hermione' brain could only think how to keep his fingers at her core. His fingers pressed against slippery skin and glided from entrance to tickle the clitoris and back.

"Lovely," Severus murmured. "Are you ready for more?"

"Yes, green—" Hermione choked. She was more than ready.

This time his slaps moved more freely all over her bum, grazing the soft, sensitive tissue where bum met thigh. But each time he came close to her pussy, Hermione would moan, rolling her hips and pushing up into his strikes.

The cock at her side was steadily weeping, same as her pussy. She was close, so close. Hermione could feel the tendrils of a much deeper need tugging on her nerves... On every fiber of her body.

"Please," she moaned when need threatened to crush her.

"What was that, Princess?" Severus ran a finger over her labia slowly.

"I need you to shag me!" Hermione arched to his touch.

"Do you now?" Severus growled. The finger pressed inside her and Hermione tried to hold on to it. "My, my. Aren't you eager?"

She should be embarrassed, she really should, but Hermione found that she had no strength for the feeling. If nothing, his words pushed her need even further. His fingers felt insufficient; they still provided so much necessary friction. Severus rotated his hand and flicked his thumb over her clitoris. A shrill moan tore from her throat.

Severus withdrew his finger and Hermione whimpered, only to find herself rolling and gliding up on the sofa. Before she could blink he was on top of her.

"Your arse is delightfully warm and pink," Severus informed her, grabbing it with both hands.

Hermione winced. It wasn't painful, but also it wasn't a precisely pleasant feeling. She didn't have time to ponder it— Severus settled between her legs and without another word, pushed inside. Hermione' eyes rolled back.

"Yessss…" A guttural hiss escaped her.

Hermione realised that this was the first time he was actually on top of her. Sure, they’d shagged before but never like this. His weight was welcomed, it added something to the feeling of fullness but also a new dimension. It felt _intimate_. She opened her eyes to his gaze.

_Gods!_

His eyes were endlessly deep and blazing. She felt hypnotized, breathless, lost in them. Long hair falling over his left shoulder like inky silk, obscuring everything behind it; the right side of his face free of hair— Hermione couldn’t stop herself, not that she wanted to. Her hand traced the sharp line of his jaw.

His hips picked up the pace in accordance to tidal waves of pressure and sparks inside her. Her mind was fixated on details, but her body knew what to do. She wrapped her legs around his hips, spurring him with her heels. One hand clawed at his back…

_Oh, no!_

Hermione forced herself to remove her hand from his skin and tangle it into silky strands. She didn’t want to hurt him, and her nails had already left welts on his back on previous occasions, visible even now.

“Breathe, Princess. Air is not as overrated as they say,” Severus grunted.

Her eyesight unfocused a bit, a slight dizziness washed over her, but it only added to the pressure pushing her higher. Her hips matching his thrusts, meeting them. And that sound, was that her? The sound of low gurgling, something akin to a purr.

His eyes narrowed. Severus abandoned squeezing her bum cheeks and his hands cradled her, pressing, her firmly to the sofa. She couldn’t divert her stare from his, his blazing eyes, flaring nostrils, his otherwise calm features. There was a tension there, a focused one. It only added to the all encompassing mixture.

It was intoxicating— that air of control that radiated around him.

Now she was really close.

His head dipped down, lips grazing her neck. His voice was low, rough and transfixing.  “I want to feel you fall apart. Come for me, Princess.”

“I don’t think I’m…” Hermione tried to explain. “Oh…!”

She missed it!

Her body didn’t. In a glorious flash of hottness and shaking muscles, the bubble of tension burst, sending her body arching— Emptying her mind, then filling it with most exquisite multi-coloured fireworks.

Hermione slowly descended.

This was _different_. She could get used to orgasms like this one, earth shattering ones that came from nowhere. She was still clinging to him, her legs locked on the small of his back. Her hand never left his face. His body vibrating from pent up energy, so much so that she could feel it, and his eyes…

_Gods, his eyes._

They were deep and soft with lingering tension deep inside. Severus was still buried inside her and still hard. Hermione frowned.

“Is something wrong?” Severus’ voice had a note of worry in it.

“You…” Hermione tried to speak, but her throat felt raw and sore. She had to clear it. “You didn’t…”

“The night is young, which is more than I can say for myself.” Severus shook his head, a soft smile spilling over his features.

Hermione blinked at him. She was still feeling marvelous, the fireworks light still… _Idiot! I’m a bloody idiot. The strobe lights. Remus! Of course he’d want to wait for Remus._ Hermione groaned, frowning at her own thoughts.

“Is this your way of saying that you disagree with me?”  Severus was still looking at her with a thread of worry.

“Uh, ummm, no. I mean—  yes,” she managed.

“I’d appreciate at least a semblance of coherency from you, Princess.” Severus’ voice was sharp now.

“Uh. Yes, I disagree - you are not old. But I have to admit I have forgotten about Remus, and you probably want to wait for him. And no, it wasn’t meant for you. I just don’t understand…” she frowned again.

“If you would release me, we could get into a more comfortable position and continue our conversation.” Severus chuckled shaking his head.

Reluctantly, Hermione unfolded her legs and suppressed the whine at loss when he slipped from her. Severus settled to her side, pulling her close, his still hard cock jabbing at her belly.  

“Now, what is that you don’t understand?” Severus said.

“Everything I read, every girl I talked to— they all talk about _calling a lovers name_ during orgasm.” Hermione scrunched her nose, unsure if she would say something wrong once more. “But I, ummm. I can’t remember even my own name.”

“Good.” Severus laughed, pulling her even closer. “I prefer it that way.”

“Why? I mean, how? Why?” She couldn’t decide on what to ask first.

“It means that I’m doing somethin right. It also means that you can relax, enjoy and receive what I’m offering without reservation.”

She nodded, finally not worrying and sighed with satisfaction, tucking her head on his chest. His hardness still jabbed at her, pressed between them, but she could tell that he was waning. Listening to the steady beat of his heart, she mumbled,

“I’m sorry for forgetting about Remus, again.”

“And I do prefer that as well.” Severus replied softly. “I did mean what I said. I might be _young_ by wizarding standards, and I’ll undoubtedly have a long life, but my body has it limits and I’m aware of them.”

“So, it really had nothing to do with Remus?” Hermione asked, lulled by the sound of his heart.

“Nothing,” Severus said, amused. “Remus and I have surprise for you, and I wanted to wait.”

Hermione pulled back, rising on her elbow. “Surprise? What surprise?”

“For that, you’ll have to wait for Remus.” Severus smirked.

“What time is it?” Hermione asked, suddenly alert and willing once more.

“Why?”

“Don’t you think that he should be here by now?” she said.

That question spurred Severus to action.

He summoned the clock from the table and frowned. Getting up, he extended his hand to her, and lead her to the window wall. Hermione followed him, apprehensive but still aware that from the outside people only saw the wall of mirrors.

Severus pointed at the bar, a tender hint of smile spreading over his face. Hermione followed his finger. Remus was sitting at the bar, looking bored out of his mind. Severus leaned towards her, whispering in her ear.

“What do you say we dress up and go rescue Remus from boredom?”

“Absolutely,” she replied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the [Girls Night In](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/girls-night-in/)


	16. Goodnight Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Thank you all for your support, Kudos, comments and hits <3  
> And thank you for your patience. Until end of this month I won't have time to write due to rl getting insanely busy but after that I'll return to it ;)
> 
> A huge huge hug and a kiss to my dear beta [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt)

The pang of guilt corroded his thoughts like acid. 

Severus hadn’t forgotten about Remus, but he had lost track of time. And Remus had left them to have a bit of  _ alone _ time. 

He was a wanker of epic proportions. 

Severus could kick himself.

He was also grateful to Remus, to his soft side that recognised the need for Severus and Hermione to form a connection. One of trust. 

It wasn’t that Remus had interfered on other occasions, but the dynamics were different. And Severus did feel a bit torn, split in half over the breach. It wasn't easy to find balance between his heart and his need— a need that was fast morphing into something else. 

Severus stifled a sigh and glanced at Hermione. She was trying to get herself into a decent state; her rumpled outfit screamed of what they’d been doing. Shaking his head, Severus walked to her. 

"You  _ are  _ a witch." He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. 

Summoning his wand, he worked the wrinkles from her blouse and skirt. Tucking the wand away, he started to button up her shirt. 

"I thought you liked it that way." Hermione frowned. 

"I do. However, I don't want to end up in a brawl - no more than I’d like to—" The words died on his lips. 

_ Idiot. Stupid fool. You are not a novice, so stop acting like one.  _

"What?" Hermione shifted nervously. 

"All in due time, Princess. All in due time." He smiled at her. "Let's go get Remus."

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Remus twirled the ice in his glass, wishing that frozen cubes of water could cool his mood the same way they cooled his tongue. For a long time he’d played this game— pretending to be naive and blind. It was useful to have Willie around. 

Annoying. Even maddening at times, but useful. 

Until now.

Willie was one of  _ those  _ types: a social butterfly, flirting and gossiping his way around. Dragging Benji along for the show. Not a person Remus would associate with under different circumstances, but Willie was a good source of information. Even he wouldn’t go so far as to call Willie an  _ ear on the ground _ . Remus smirked into his glass; he respected the ground too much to compare it with Willie. 

On a more personal note, he liked Severus’ reaction to Willie. He basked in the small displays of possessive jealousy that Severus would never admit to. 

Tonight he’d put a stop to all that.

_ I won’t suffer bigots around me. Not even for the sake of the club,  _ Remus thought bitterly. 

 

He watched Severus and Hermione meander through the crowd towards the back hallway. Remus relished in the predatory gleam of Severus’ face and in his eyes.  _ Hermione does look good in that outfit. _ With all his heart Remus wished that he could be a fly on the wall and watch them. 

“Are you going to watch this calmly?” Willie asked. His voice had a shrill note. 

“No. At some point I will join them.” Remus smiled trying to show all his teeth. He knew it wasn’t a pleasant smile, and as much as he hated his more furry side, that particular smile was the one nice thing he’d gained. 

Willie leaned back, face sour, sputtering incoherently. Remus wondered who was true animal out of the two of them. Benji did what he did best: playing with his phone and ignoring everyone around him. 

“Don’t tell me that you—” Willie finally managed to work out the words.

“No, but that does not mean I can’t enjoy the show.” Remus said. 

At this point, he was openly goading Willie. 

“He disrespects you, all of us by his… his…” Willie hissed. “He just should make up his mind and decide where he belongs.”

“Oh, he did. He belongs both with me and the girl.” Remus said, his voice saccharine sweet. “Tell me, Will- how Benji is  **respected,** considering your behaviour?”

“My what?” Willie narrowed his eyes, Benji stopped playing with his phone and glanced at Remus.

“Your constant cheating and whoring around.” Remus gave another toothy grin.

“Benji knows I’ll always stay with him, no matter what. He has no need to feel disrespected. I certainly wouldn’t degrade myself with a—  _ woman _ .” Willie waved his hands, hissing and Benji ducked to avoid being slapped by accident. 

“Women are not degrading, Will. Then again, you do not need anyone to  **degrade** you.” Remus slowly emphasised the word degrade. “But I think, I’ll stop  **degrading** myself by associating with someone so small-minded and bigoted as you are.”

“What are you trying to say?” Willie narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m not  **trying** anything, Will. I  **am saying** . You are not welcome here anymore. Benji, you may come, provided that you are not in his company.” Remus motioned to Wille and stood up. 

At his signal, one of the club guards approached the table.

“Make sure they leave the club.” He gave the order to a bouncer and walked to the bar. 

 

Jake gave him a huge grin and pushed a drink across the bar to Remus. “Tough night,” he commented cheerfully. 

Remus shook his head; Jake’s cheer was indestructible. The man was constantly in a good mood.

As much as he wished to go up, to feel the comfort of Severus' embrace and be cheered by Hermione’ never ending stream of questions, Remus forced himself to stay put. He was annoyed, enraged even by tonight’s events. 

_ At least they should have fun. _ For him the evening was ruined. 

“Cheer up.” Jake winked at him, placing a tall sweaty glass of club soda next to his already diluted drink. 

"This wasn't very subtle, Jake." Remus smiled. 

"Boss won't be too happy with me if I let you get drunk." Jake looked very serious for a moment. "Besides, I say _good riddance_ to that pompous ass. Not everything is lost."

Remus blinked at the boy. 

"You two picked a kid up off the streets, that's bound to have its advantages." Jake grinned, and tapped two fingers at the surface of the bar. "Be right back."

Remus watched the boy chat and flirt with customers. Jake never ceased to amaze him. The boy’s loyalty to Severus was amazing. The kid treated them equally but Remus never expected to be approached like this by Jake. 

Jake returned after making a show of mixing drinks. 

"Why not go up and be with the boss and Shirley?" Jake asked. 

"Why do you call her Shirley?" Remus avoided the answer. He was curious, both of them were. 

Jake gave him a look that told Remus he caught on the distraction but smiled. "She has curls like Shirley Temple and the first drink I made her was Bend over Shirley. Besides, she is annoyed by it, and she's cute when she is annoyed."

"I thought you liked her." Remus was amazed once more. 

"I do. I was worried about her. About her interference, but… It's not my business anyway." Jake shook his head. 

"You thought she was getting between us?" Remus pressed. In all honestly he was just killing time. 

"For a while. Not anymore. She’s a good girl and a good person, and she cares for both of you deeply." Jake never lost his smile, but his eyes were serious. 

“Yes…  Yes, she is.” Remus forced himself to grin. “Go and earn your pay.” 

He focused on watching Jake work— it was far better than focusing on the whirlwind of negative thoughts in his head. After some time passed, he glanced at his wristwatch. 

_ I’ll give them more time alone.  _

Remus nearly jumped when a strong arm fell on his shoulder. He tried to turn only to be faced with the bright, brown eyes of Hermione. She had slightly disheveled aura around her, regardless of her impeccable look. A smile stretched Remus’ lips at the sight of her buttoned-up shirt. 

“We came to the rescue.” Hermione beamed at him. 

“If you are not too busy with being bored to death,” Severus purred in his ear. “Hermione would like to see her surprise.”  

“Oh, I’m having the best time being bored, but I guess I can sacrifice and go with the two of you.” Remus forced a smile.

“We were worried. We expected you to come up much sooner. You shouldn’t stay here and be bored on our account R….” Hermione stopped herself, her eyes wide and apologetic darted towards Severus. “Please, don’t do that again.”

“I didn’t. I had to think some things through so I stayed here a bit longer,” Remus said softly, the bite of guilt evident in his voice. 

Hermione scrunched her nose and tilted her head. “You do remember that I argue in front of the Wizengamot for a living?”

Severus chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Tell you what— I have to give instructions to Jake and Danielle and I’m coming up. You two wait for me at the door.” Remus decided to play naive.  

He turned to glance at Severus, dark eyes deep and worried. Severus only nodded and stepped back, offering his hand to Hermione. Remus noticed Jake nodding to Severus and winking to Hermione. 

“Don’t make us wait too long.” Hermione’s eyes were gentle, pleading.

_ She’d forgotten about me again. _

Remus nearly laughed watching them go. They were talking, their heads close and posture far from playful. They’d had a very good time together if she’d managed to forget about him again. Guilt and annoyance at Willie returned in full force. 

Remus called Jake and motioned to Danielle to come closer. After giving them instructions about Willie and Benjie he headed towards the apartment entrance. 

Both Severus and Hermione looked a bit sombre when he approached them. All three of them climbed the stairs in silence. The moment the door closed behind them, Hermione swirled, casting a silent Finite.

“I hate that glamour,” she said with a shrug. “You missed quite a bit, Remus.” 

“Did I now? What did I miss?” Remus asked softly. 

“She took her first spanking well.” Severus quirked the corners of his lips into a half-smile. 

“I did miss a lot then.” Remus nodded. 

He knew that even if he would like to have seen that, he would have been more than unwelcome for that particular scene. Severus knew it, too. Hermione’ openness and naivete were refreshing, a balm to his frayed nerves. 

“Shall we?” Remus asket Severus.

His partner was too quiet, and with all his might Remus hoped that Severus wasn’t feeling guilt again. Severus nodded and Hermione bounced on her heels. 

“Lead the way. It was your idea in the first place.” Severus said quietly.

_ He is too serious. _

Remus offered his hand to Hermione and lead her towards the guest room. He glanced at Severus and opened the door. Hermione swirled her wand around the somewhat different looking room. The big bed still dominated the space but it had a metal frame with four short posters. The mattress was pleasantly firm, as were the pillows. 

They added one small armoire and two chest of drawers to the room. If this would shift to be her room at least they could grant her some clothing space. Not that offer would be on the table right away, but the hint of it was there. 

Hermione looked at them, pure childish thrill on her face. Remus pointed with his head to the bed and she dashed to jump on it, bouncing like a small kid.

Severus hugged him from behind. “Are you all right?” 

“Not quite. Suffice to say WIllie is banned from the club and it wasn’t pleasant,” Remus whispered, watching Hermione giggle and bounce.  

He leaned into the embrace, soaking up the much needed comfort. His ass pressed against the still semi-hard bulge in Severus’ pants. 

“Her first spanking, huh?” Remus said, hoping to change the subject. 

“Nothing too harsh. She took it well - even begged for more… and harder.” Severus tightened his embrace. Remus could hear a bit of smugness in his voice. “Do not try to change the subject,” Severus continued. “Do you wish us to call it a night?” 

“And lose this spark of sunshine in this dreary hour?” Remus softly motioned to Hermione with his head. “No. I am not up to participating, but I’m not averse to the sight of the two of you shagging.”

“Remus, are you sure?” Severus sounded worried.

“Quite sure. I  _ need _ to see something beautiful. And I can’t imagine more beautiful a sight than the two of you.”  He sighed. 

Remus wasn’t dishonest; the words he spoke were true. Now— tonight more than ever— he needed the confirmation of his claims in the most visceral, the most physical form he could imagine. 

Severus released him and came to stand before him, dark eyes still worried. 

“I would not lie or hide how I feel from you,” Remus whispered softly, his chest constricting. 

Severus looked at him for a few long moments, then simply nodded. Remus watched him walk around the bed to face Hermione, who’d sprawled herself over the mattress. 

“Come here, Princess,” Severus called and Remus blinked. 

_ Already he’s given her a pet name. What happened to the slow introduction? _

He took a long, steadying breath. Pet names were common enough. Yes, Severus had a slight case of a crush, but Remus trusted his partner enough to know that Severus would stick to his plan. 

He watched Hermione roll off the bed to stand next to Severus, relaxed and happy. She glanced at Remus. Severus whispered something and her face turned serious. For a few minutes they whispered softly, too softly for Remus to hear. 

Hermione turned to him, her face bright red. She walked to him and pulled his hand. “Come Remus, join us on the bed.” 

She pulled him, letting him crawl to the far upper corner. Remus set pillows to lean on them wondering  _ what are they up to now? _ He wouldn’t tolerate being played or manipulated by those two. Severus knew his wishes. Still, Remus decided that he did not want to leave anything to chance. 

Not tonight.

“What about that spanking I’ve heard so much of?” Remus quirked his eyebrow and Hermione blush deepend. 

Remus chuckled, which surprised him. There was a long silence in which Severus frowned and Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

_ What happened? _ Remus wondered. 

He was sure that Hermione wasn’t punished; nothing in their behaviour suggested that. It was too early for corrections. 

_ But who suggested it and why? _

“Were you punished for something?” he asked. 

“Remus asked you a question,  _ Miss Granger _ .” Severus nudged her to reply.

Hermione smiled, widely but nervously. Her bright eyes chased away his gloomy mood. 

_ A live Patronus. _

“No, but I am thinking that I might have broken Severus.” She giggled. 

“Severus is hard to break, that would be a feat indeed.” Remus looked at her seriously before leaning slightly towards her. 

“No such thing happened.” Severus huffed grumpily and Hermione giggled again. 

“He said that he does not like school uniforms, but that I might have changed his mind about it. It took me quite some time to drag out of him what he thought about me in that outfit.” Hermione beamed. 

“Tread carefully, Princess, or your new underwear might be on display while you are still in it.” Severus growled. The firmness in his voice did not correspond to the softness Remus could see in his eyes. 

“Remus asked, and I won’t hide anything from him.” Hermione jutted her chin toward Severus then turned her bright eyes to his. “ _ He _ wanted to spank me, it was  _ his _ … What did you say? Fantasy. And he convinced me it wouldn’t hurt, so I said yes.” 

“Well, did it hurt?” Remus tilted his head and Hermione lowered her eyes, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Answer the question, Princess.” Severus said sternly.

“No,” Hermione shook her head, her eyes darting towards Severus but returned to his face fast. “It was... enjoyable,” she said. Her eyes were wide in wonder before they mellowed with a hint of sadness and guilt. “He was waiting for you.”

“Miss Granger…” Severus rumbled warningly.

“You did.” She glared at Severus with challenge. 

Severus growled in a low tone, face turning into a frown. Hermione still glared challengingly at Severus. Something didn’t fit quite right. 

“Come here, Princess.” Severus called her with a motion of a finger. Stern faced, he sat on the bed. 

Hermione approached, not quite fast but obviously not scared either. Severus yanked her over his lap.

“I think it is time to show Remus your new underwear,” he growled.        

Hermione squeaked. “I am sure that Remus has no interest about my lingerie one way or the other.” 

“That is beside the point, you neglected the warning.” Severus said, shifting her so that her legs were more turned to him than to Remus. 

“What warning?” Hermione protested.

Remus narrowed his eyes at them and suppressed the groan. This was a show. Maybe Hermione was unaware what might happen but her bratty behaviour didn’t fit with her personality. 

Still, Remus sat more comfortably, observing their antics. 

“You are serious!” Hermione shrieked when Severus lifted her skirt, holding her over his knees.

“Learn this lesson well,” Severus said. 

Remus wondered if he should interfere. This kind of behaviour demanded rules— ones that weren’t set yet. Only the fact that Hermione, embarrassed looking as she was, didn’t try to run or free herself stopped him from meddling. 

Severus moved deeper on the bed, tugging Hermione and shifting her legs until they were spread and bent in a kneeling position, yet every part of her underwear was still obscured from Remus’ sight. Not that he had any desire to see, but Remus had to bite his lip not to chuckle. 

_ Hermione isn’t naive, she isn’t called “the brightest witch of her time” for nothing. _

Severus pressed one hand down her back, keeping her from turning or shuffling. The anger Remus had felt all evening lost its edge while he watched Severus and Hermione. 

He sighed softly and Severus glanced at him. Remus montined to continue.

He missed this Severus, not rough but harsh and determined. Protective. Scary and teasing. Severus could bring one to the edge of fear and turn it into the most exquisite pleasure, if he was inclined to do so. Remus could see the softness in the way Severus handled the girl. Hermione wasn’t frightened. 

_ I will enjoy watching them grow as time progresses. I do hope that Hermione is open to all that he has to offer. _

Minutes passed. From his sideways point of view, Remus could see that Hermione tried and failed to relax. 

_ What is with her underwear that makes her so nervous? _

He shifted and Hermione’s back stiffened. Severus turned his head mouthing quietly  _ I’ll explain later. _

After a few more minutes, there was a quiet whimper from Hermione, and Severus moved his free hand. Remus could see that Severus’ hand caressed her inner thigh, climbing higher until Hermione’s legs slid just a fraction wider. She released a low purr. 

If Remus had any doubts about how justified his decision was they would be lost by now. Willie wasn’t worthy of this. Willie wasn’t worthy of his thoughts. Watching Severus nudging the girl in the direction he wanted was like watching Merlin performing magic. And Remus truly enjoyed the sight.

His heart fluttered and his insides filled with butterflies. 

_ Is it possible to fall in love all over again with the person you already love? _

The corner of Hermione’s skirt flapped a bit, gaining a steady sway, presumably following her hips. Remus wondered what was going to happen next.

Severus stopped whatever his hand was doing and Hermione whined softly. 

“Do you remember the position you were in while we talked before spanking?” Severus asked and after a short silence he continued. “Have you ever shagged in that position?” 

Silence again, followed by the slight shake of Severus’ shoulders. 

“Would you like to try?” Severus asked, turning to him with a grin and a wink. 

“Green.” Hermione sounded eager. 

“Very well, turn around. Follow me to the top of the bed.” Severus stilled his shoulders before Hermione had a chance to turn. 

Remus watched as Severus pulled to the bed’s headboard, still dressed, and unzipped his jeans, sliding them down slightly. Remus licked his lips at the sight of Severus’ bouncing cock. 

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one. 

Hermione crawled over the bed with surprising speed, straddling Severus and taking the bouncy organ in her hand. Severus swatted her hand away and pulled her closer. With one hand he held both of hers behind her back; with his free hand he guided her hips to hover over his cock.

“No touching,” Severus told her. 

Remus watched. 

He was familiar enough with female physiognomy to know that it still wasn’t all too easy to sit on a cock without assistance, but Severus guided her hips down. Fascinated, Remus watched the shift of emotions on her face as she took the full length of a cock inside her. 

She was still fully dressed, and that brought back the question of the underwear once more. But even he had to admit, Hermione in that perversion of a muggle school uniform looked good. He couldn’t blame Severus for that spanking fantasy— if Remus was inclined toward females, he’d have the same idea.

Hermione’s features melted in a mask of pleasure as she gained speed, rocking in Severus’ lap. Her jaw went slack, her eyes locked feverishly on Severus’ face.         

Her head fell back and lolled to the side. Her eyes met Remus; and she froze, movements stopping, her entire body surging towards Severus. Remus was sure that she would have hidden if Severus didn’t pull her hands.

“None of it, Princess. Eyes on  _ me _ ,” Severus hissed. 

Shiver run down his spine and Remus briefly closed his eyes. Yes, he needed that today, to hear Severus sounding like that. It was the voice, the same tone that kept him sane through his days in Hogwarts and through both wars. 

The sole words had almost magical effect on him. Remus found himself looking at Severus as well. 

He hadn’t heard those words after they  _ died _ . Not once. Remus glanced at Hermione with gratitude. She was bringing Severus back to life. Brown eyes, veiled by passion locked on his and Remus almost expected to see her stiffen again. 

Severus in the meantime released her hands and held her hips while thrusting from below. With each thrust, her eyes glazed more. Remus found himself lost when she suddenly reached for him and pulled his arm.

Hermione tugged on him, until Remus relented and shifted so he could be close. One of her sleeved arms wrapped around his neck. Hot breath hissed in his ear, mixed with small gasps and heavy breathing. 

“Would you mind if I ask you to kiss him?” she said.  “Severus is worried about you.” 

Remus pulled back with a nod. Warmth spilled over his chest. Not in a million years would he have thought Hermione would have this request. He gave her a warm smile and shuffled until he was facing Severus. 

_ She truly is remarkable.  _

He knew Severus well enough to know that Severus’ mind was far away from what was going on in bed. Hermione didn’t have that insight, but she had good instincts. Remus reached for Severus, turning Severus’ face towards himself. 

“Severus,” he whispered and it was all that took. 

Severus stilled. His shoulders twitched back, his dark eyes set on Remus’ in expectation. In his life Remus wasn’t more grateful to any female, than he was at that moment to Hermione.  

He closed the space and whispered to Severus’ lips. “Do not disappoint the lady,” before biting Severus’ lower lip. 

Remus snogged Severus, pouring all his love and all his frustrations and need into that kiss. By the sounds that came from Hermione, he could tell that kiss had effect on Severus as well. 

Severus grunted into his mouth and Remus stopped kissing, mumbling instructions.

“Wait for her.” 

There was a nod from Severus and a huff that nearly made him chuckle. That huff told Remus more than any words what his lover thought of his command. Pulling back he locked his gaze with Severus’ and pressed his thumb to Severus’ lips. 

“Oh, Gods,” Hermione gurgured after Severus sucked his thumb. The words were followed by an incoherent torrent of sighs. 

Severus stiffened again and stilled, biting with a grunt into Remus’ finger.

Remus breathed out. No, he wasn’t aroused, but this brought satisfaction on another level. Connection, not only to Severus but Hermione as well. She was attentive enough to involve him for both Severus’ sake and his own. 

Severus looked at him with an apology and turned his focus on Hermione, helping her to roll to his side. 

“Princess?” Severus asked.

“M’fine, so sleepy. Remus ok?” Hermione slurred.

“Yes, Hermione, I am good,” he said smiling. 

Severus pulled him to his other side. “Are you?” Severus asked.

“Yes. I would even go as far as to say that Hermione is becoming our new Patronus— she can chase the darkness away. How are you?” 

“Now, I am great. You made me worried.” Severus nuzzled at him. 

“I am not fragile, Severus. Nor am I a fool. This evening ended up with much better prospects that I thought it possible.” Remus sighed contently. 

He wasn’t mad or annoyed anymore, if nothing he was more convinced than ever that he was right. He had Severus, he had his love, and Hermione was someone they’d both needed in their lives. 

As if she was reading his thoughts, Hermione reached for Remus’ hand, squeezed it and placed over Severus’ chest. Under his palm Remus could feel the beating of Severus’ heart, and feel the moisture from Hermione’ small hand still holding his. 

It felt right.

Severus quirked his lips, and carressed Hermione’s cheek with his nose landing a soft kiss on her lips.

“You, Princess, are a piece of work.” 

The girl smiled, already falling asleep. Severus turned to Remus, pressing lips to his in a tender kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the [Goodnight Kiss](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/a-goodnight-kiss/)


End file.
